Ghost hunters
by Chibi Mathilda
Summary: Fox!Allen x Kanda. Allen is given to Kanda as a gift from Tiedoll. But the latter couldn't be more unhappy with it. Now they have to work together to solve the supernatural mysteries on their way. Better summary inside.
1. A new master

**Bedford-Upon-Hull**

**Chapter one: _a new master_.**

**Full summary**: Allen Walker is one of the last companions around when his master sells him. His new master is the unsocial Yuu Kanda an exorcist working for the Black Order Psychic Research Center. The poor fox-boy gets dragged to cases where they discover that maybe he too has special powers. Then their strength is tested when they are asked on a case where a whole village disappeared 20 years ago. Well the people did, the village still stands there, waiting for new victims...

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee.

**Warning(s)**: Bastard!Cross, mentions of previous child abuse.

**Rating**: T for now, may change to M if I or the readers think that the scenes are getting inappropriate for – 16 years old.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing but the plot. If I did Kanda and Allen would he happily married and Choji wouldn't exist...

**A.N.:** First anthro!Allen but a little more original that a neko!Allen XD. This will most likely be a thriller/light horror story. CROW and Link will be present but I'm not so sure if I will introduce the other characters. There will be some OC's because I needed someone to play the ghosts without killing all of the original cast. But don't worry they won't have a big role. More likely just mentioned in passing.

IMPORTANT: the whole companion and fox!Allen and BOPRC thing will be explained in the next chapter! This is more like a prologue, introduction to the story.

Please enjoy ^^

P.S.: If someone knows a better title for this feel free to tell me. I kind of hate this one but couldn't think of a better one.

EDITED on 04/01/2011: I removed the double paragraph in the middle of the chapter.

* * *

Life for Allen Walker wasn't pleasant. First of all he was one of the last companions around. Secondly even among other companions he was special. White hair, grey eyes, silver fox ears and a warm silver fox tail with a white spot at the tip.

Due to a birth defect his left arm was an angry red with scales, black rock hard nails and veins popping out near the surface where it met his upper arm.

He also had a scar on his left eye but he didn't know how he got it. His master also refused to talk about it. That was in fact the biggest reason for his unpleasant life: his master.

In everyday life the man was known as Marian Cross, gambler, drunk and ladies man. He loved exclusive wine that he could serve his girlfriends. Everywhere he came he racked up debts and they had to run away from debt-collectors.

The man – he claimed that he was and ex-general – used Allen to pay off his enormous debts. The poor half fox had to nothing to bad. Mostly he cheated with Poker, a game he had become very good in.

He was however concerned about the fact that he hadn't be able to pay last month's installments. And his master had threatened on more than one occasion to sell him should that ever happen … like now.

Allen really did NOT want to be sold. God only knew where he would end up next. Knowing his master probably with some kind of pervert who had a ear/tail fetish. Most likely a pedophile too considering the fact that Allen was only 15 years old.

Then again could that really be much worse that his current cold-hearted master? The answer: YES!

A swift kick to his ribs brought him out of his dark thoughts. "Get up you stupid brat. Someone wants to meet you."

'NO! Will he really sell me today? Master wouldn't do that, would he?' The albino couldn't ask it either since Cross has forbidden him to speak without permission.

The redheaded man dragged the poor boy by his hair from the kitchen into the living room where another man was seated. The stranger looked absolutely shocked at the way the ex-general handled the clearly frightened anthro.

"Marian can you not treat him like that? You' re hurting the poor thing."

"Shut up you sentimental idiot. He's still my property so I'll handle him any way that I want to." And with that he threw Allen in front of the grey haired man. Who – to Allen at least – had a friendly aura around him.

"What is your name boy?"

"Allen Walker sir. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Froi Tiedoll."

"Brat he's your new master from the moment he pays me that 10.000 Pound that he promised me for you. So pack up while we do business. And be quick about it. The sooner you are out of my house the better!"

Sounding as respectful as possible he answered. "Yes master." Before hurrying to the kitchen where he spend most of his time and where his bed was located.

He finished packing his stuff within less than 5 minutes. It wasn't like he had much possessions. The albino had two sets of clothes, one nightshirt, one pillow and one thick blanket. Oh and of course a brush for his hair, a toothbrush and toothpaste.

Except that he also had a picture of him and his first master – who also named him – Mana Walker. But if he was completely honest the man treated him more like a son than as a companion.

Taking a good look around the room that he had called his for the last 5 years he walked back into the living room. He sat on his knees on the soft carpet and bowed his head in a gesture of submission, waiting for his master to acknowledge him.

The man however walked past him, ignoring the poor boy all the while. When Cross was out of the room, the other man – Froi Tiedoll – kneeled before him. Gently grasping Allen's chin, he lifted it so that the albino could look him in the face.

"Well are you ready to leave here?"

A shy, hesitant nod was all he got. Sighing he made sure that one thing was absolutely clear to the fox boy. "There is no need to be like that boy. If you want to say anything or if you want to ask something then just do it. I won't hate you for it and I definitely won't punish you."

"Yes sir. Are you my new master now?"

"No I'm not."

This surprised the albino. "But didn't you just bought me sir?"

"Yes I did. But not to keep you for myself. I was planning on giving you to my son. Well he's adopted actually as he likes to remind me of all the time. Anyway you see he's a little bit anti-social and I'm hoping that by giving him something he would be responsible off that the ice around his heart will melt. Even if it is only a little bit and takes years to do so."

"I'll do my best sir!" Allen's ears had perked up and his tail was wagging – much like that of a dog. Maybe his new master wouldn't be so bad as Cross. Following mister Tiedoll he walked out into the sunshine.

XOXOX

The carried towards where is new master would be was silent and it gave Allen a chance to catch up on some much needed sleep. He stuffed his tail beneath his head and used it as an improvised pillow.

Not only was it soft to lay on it was also warm and because he had wrapped it over his body he could stay warm without unpacking his blanket.

He was roused from his dream about Mana when Tiedoll gently shook his shoulders. It seemed like everything that the man did was with gentleness. It certainty was a big step forward from dealing with Cross every day.

"Come one Allen let's go meet Yuu-kun."

"You?"

"Yuu, Y-U-U, he's from Japanese descent so his first name may sound weird in English. Most people just call him by his last name. That's Kanda by the way."

"Master Kanda?" Allen tried the words in his mouth and cutely tilted his head sideways. He liked the sound of that!

He patiently waited for the grey haired man do unbuckle him and open the passengers door. Taking Allen by the hand he lead him into the apartment. The albino walked a bit faster to be by Tiedoll's side when he noticed that many people were looking at him.

"Don't worry once were upstairs I'll collar you so that everybody knows that you are spoken for."

"Okay sir."

"Just call me Froi or Tiedoll if you like that better."

"Okay Tiedoll." A beaming smile broke out on the fox's face. He really was lucky to be bought by such a friendly man.

The albino was led towards the elevator and that caused him to start showing reluctance. He really, really did not like small, compact spaces. After all Cross had enjoyed to punish him by throwing him into the storage closet until he was crying and begging to be freed.

Off course then he would punish Allen even more because of his crying. And those would often be very corporal with the his ex-master kicking the life out of his and then hitting him in the face until the companion passed out. It was needless to say that Cross was seriously drunk when he did those things to the fox boy.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go in that. Please don't make me go in that." Tears were threatening to spill.

"Then we'll just take the stairs. Come on."

"Tiedoll!"

Both turned around to face the man who had called the older one. It was a 29 year old with shoulder length black/purplelish hair. On his head he wore a white barrette. His eyes were covered by glasses and over his clothes he had on a white lab coat.

"Ha Komui-san. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Are you going to Kanda?" The man – now indentified as Komui – turned to look at the companion. "And how do we have here? Oh what a cute anthro."

"This is Allen Walker I'm planning on giving him to Yuu-kun. Allen meet Komui Lee, he's my son's boss and a scientist for the BOPRC."

"Pleasure meeting you sir." 'What the hell is the BOPRC?'

"Same wise Allen. But Tiedoll if you're giving him to Kanda doesn't he has to be … you know more proper looking?"

Tiedoll and Allen both looked at the latter. The scientist had a valid point. The clothes on the albino's body were dirty and tattered, bruises were visible on his skin and the boy just looked plain dirty.

"You know Kanda is at the dentist at the moment so why don't you bring your little friend inside and then we can path him up."

XOXOX

Patch him up had been taken quite literally by the two grown-ups. As soon as Allen had set a foot inside the apartment he had been ushered into the bathroom. Taking off his clothes the Chinese man – which was Komui's nationality apparently – said that he would throw them away.

"But if you do that what will I wear. I don't have any nice looking clothes and mister Tiedoll can't present me to his son if I'm naked right?"

"Don't worry I'll ask Lenalee if she can borrow some clothes from Lavi. They will be a little too big for you but at least you will look decent."

"Okay I guess. Who are Lenalee and Lavi?"

"Ha good question. Lenalee is my sweet little sister. She's so sweet and beautiful. And Lavi is the stupid octopus she's dating. I swear if he hurts her I'll kill him using my Kumolin." The man went off in a long monologue about them but Allen and Tiedoll weren't really listening anymore.

"Allen listen, don't ever mention Lavi in the same sentence as Lenalee. You see what the result of that is right? Well the last time he went into a octopus-speech he wouldn't shut up for like 5 hours. And then the only reason he stopped was because my darling Yuu-kun knocked him unconscious.

The albino sweat dropped. And he thought that Cross had a few screws lose but apparently it was something common among normal human beings.

"Well anyway sorry for that. Now let's take care of those wounds, and then you can take a bath. You don't hate water do you? I mean dogs and cats don't like it when you wash them."

"Don't worry mister Lee, it's not because I share the same DNA of a fox that it means we share the same treats. I actually enjoy taking baths but my ex-master didn't like it. Said it was too expensive.

"Oh. Okay then when you are washed you can come out and then we will dress you in fresh clothes, brush your hair and introduce you to Kanda."

And with that the albino was left alone. Filling the porcelain tub all the way with warm water he eased his battered body into relaxing. He took his time shampooing his hair – being careful around his ears – and then proceeded to wash away any dirt that was on his tail.

20 minutes later he had finished and was dressed into overly large pants and a dress shirt that was 2 sizes too big for him. The trousers were black and Tiedoll had made a hole in them near his but so his tail could be freed. His shirt was red and somehow nicely accentuated his scar.

At the moment Lenalee Lee – who had come home while Allen was in bath – was brushing his hair while her boyfriend Lavi was trying to brush his tail. The girl had black/greenish long hair and violet eyes that sparkled when she had first seen the fox boy. She nearly squealed in joy at finally meeting a companion face to face. Lavi on the other hand was a redhead with an emerald green eye. The right one was covered with an eye path. When saw Allen he had launched into a tirade of questions.

"Now Allen lift up your head please." He did and a red collar with name tag was attached around his neck.

"Now you are ready to meet Kanda. I assume he should be back from the dentist by now. Come one let's introduce you to your new master."

* * *

TBC…

So what did you think about the introduction to my new story? Please review and let me know if I should continue this... Even if you didn't like it let me know what you didn't like so I can change it.

Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames will be laughed at :)

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda

Next chapter is expected in about 2 weeks. That is if I get at least one review for this chapter...


	2. Companions and BOPRC

**Ghost Hunters**

**Chapter two: Companions and BOPRC.**

**Full summary**: Allen Walker is one of the last companions around when his master sells him. His new master is the unsocial Yuu Kanda an exorcist working for the Black Order Psychic Research Center. The poor fox-boy gets dragged to cases where they discover that maybe he too has special powers. Then their strength is tested when they are asked on a case where a whole village disappeared 20 years ago. Well the people did, the village still stands there, waiting for new victims...

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee.

**Warning(s)**: language (thanks to Kanda), some mentions of previous child abuse.

**Rating**: T for now, may change to M if I or the readers think that the scenes are getting inappropriate for – 16 years old.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing but the plot, although honestly I got the idea after watching Ghost Hunt and playing a game – I forget the name of it ^^" - so I don't own those two too.

**A.N.:** Not sure if I mention this in the previous chapter but English isn't my mother language. So if you spot mistakes or weird sentences feel free to tell me and then I'll correct them when I have time.

I know that I put horror as one of the genres but I'm not going to make it too bloody or gory. I think I am going to try to make it more like psychological horror (a little bit like The Sixth Sense and The Village).

THANK YOU to anyone who reviewed, put this story on alert or who favorite this :) I just can't believe I got 11 reviews for the first chapter. I love you guys ^^

Oh and before I forget, the previous chapter was a introduction of some sort, this chapter will be an explanation and in the next one the action will start. Also I made Timcanpy human in this. Again... What can I say I like to use him as a non-golem creature XD

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

Previous chapter: _"Now you are ready to meet Kanda. I assume he should be back from the dentist by now. Come one let's introduce you to your new master."_

* * *

To say that Allen was nervous would be the understatement of the century. It wasn't everyday that you would meet your new master after all. The white fox was just happy that mister Tiedoll had decided to stay with him through this meeting.

Warily knocking on the door in front of him he waited for the owner to open up. In the meantime the grey haired man behind him was flattening – of trying to anyway – his tail. Washing it always made it more fluffy that usual.

When the door finally opened Allen had first thought that the person opposite of him was a girl. With the long black/bluish hair pulled into a high ponytail and long bang with a fringe framing his face, everyone would make this same mistake.

The scowling face, cold black eyes and muscular, flat chest suggested a very manly man though. If the fox boy had to guess he'd say that his new master was no older than 18 or 19 years old.

"What!" was the first thing he said, well more like barked really.

"Yuu-kun can you not be more friendly? I'm your father."

The scowl on his face deepened even more and he snapped at the old man. "You're not my father. You are nothing but an old sentimental fool who so happened to adopt me."

"And here I am giving you a present because I care about you."

"Yeah and what did you get me?" Kanda asked almost mockingly.

"I've got you Allen Walker. He's one of the last companion on this earth."

"You got me a slave?" Now his tone was sounding unbelieving.

"No a _companion_ Yuu-kun."

"A sex-slave then.". Unbelieving changed to angry.

Before Allen had time to react and claim that by no way he was an upgraded sex toy, he was interrupted by his new master grabbing Tiedoll by his collar and shoving him against the wall.

"you know I hate all those dirty old perverts who buy poor kids like that."

At this he took his first _real_ good look at the white fox. "And to make things worse, this one has barely reached puberty."

"Hey! I _am_ 15 already thank you very much!"

"Look at it this way Yuu-kun. Allen's previous master was planning on selling this poor boy anyway. So I bought him to give him to you. That way this cute little companion will never fall in the hands of a pervert. You can help someone who needs you. See?"

The teen seemed to consider this for a while. "Che whatever. But he loses the collar."

"No I can't!"

"And pray tell why not moyashi?"

"Because a companion without collar is fair game to everyone. Oh and Yuu-kun it's not nice to call Allen a bean sprout. After all it is not his fault for being so _short_."

'Moyashi? Bean sprout? Short. Why I never …' The albino had to refrain from twitching or worse yell at these two people.

"Like. I. Care. Come on moyashi let's get you settled in for now."

"Good to see you like this son. Do me one more favor and tell Alma that I said 'hi'." And with that Tiedoll disappeared faster that they could blink.

"Tch, old fool."

XOXOX

Kanda had given the fox-boy a quick tour around his apartment and was now thinking about where he could let the other sleep. Allen really didn't see a problem though.

"I could always sleep on the floor master. I used to sleep on the kitchen floor anyway."

"I may be considered an asshole by many people but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let a kid sleep on the floor. Maybe you can use the coach for a while until we find another solution."

"I really don't care either way master."

"Please don't call me that. Kanda is just fine. Now for the next prolem."

"Which one mas… euh Kanda?"

"What should I do when I go to work."

"with all due respect I can stay alone in the day without breaking something."

The Japanese teen looked with a blank expression at the white fox for a few moments before barking out a laugh.'

'Baka moyashi. That's not what I meant. My job requires me to stay abroud for extended periods of time. And no matter how responsible you are, I'm not leaving you alone for weeks on end."

"What kind of work do you do?" Thinking he may have sounded disrespectful he quickly added. "If you don't mind me asking sir."

"I work as an exorcist for the BOPRC."

"Exorcist? BOPRC?"

Sighing Kanda gestured towards the coach. "Sit down and then I'll explain everything you want to know."

Allen did as the other asked and made sure to listen carefully. He had been curious what the abbreviation stood for ever since he heard Komui mention it.

"Where do I start." A sigh before he continued. "BOPRC stand for 'Black Order Psychic Research Center. Basically there are 4 sorts of workers .The exorcists, C.R.O.W., the scientists and helpers/finders."

"Now we mostly get calls from people all over the word claiming that they know a house, school, church, etc that is haunted. Finders go see if they are just urban legends or if they are real. In case of the latter we step in."

"Something that is haunted can be because of 2 main perpetrators: humans with special powers or non-human things, for example ghosts. We exorcists take care of the paranormal activity caused by non-humans. C.R.O.W. takes out humans who abuse their powers.

"As you can guess not everyone can fight these things. You have to be either compatible with Innocence or Dark Matter. The former releases souls and sent them to the afterlife. Exorcists use weapons with this infused in it. The latter blocks mental powers such as ESP, Clairvoyance, Telekinetics, etc. C.R.O.W.-members use weapons infused with Dark Matter."

"So you get to use a thing called Innocence to get rid of ghosts and C.R.O.W. does the same with Dark Matter to stop humans." Allen summarized everything he had heard so far.

"Clean-up teams – as we are called – generally contains 2 exorcists, 2 C.R.O.W.-members, a scientist – who doubles as a medic – and a helper – who takes care of the computers and makes a log of everything that happens on a mission. Every exorcist is paired with a C.R.O.W. to patrol the scene."

"My clean-up team however is the main team and there for we consist out of more members. To sum things up: I work together with a man named Madarao. Lavi works with Tokusa, Lenalee with Tevak. Lavi's grandfather Bookman patrols with Kiredori and Timcanpy with Koushi. Komui goes with us as the scientist, Howard Link is the 'helper'. My stepbrother – who is also a C.R.O.W.-member – protects those who stay behind in the control room."

"You have a brother?"

"I do. My mother remarried when I was 5 and Alma was 6 at the time. 2 Years later she and Alma's father died in a fire and both of us were send to the orphanage. When I was 10 I got adopted by Tiedoll. When he learned that I had a brother he went back to adopt him too but we were too late. Someone else – an older woman – had already taken him in. I lost contact with him because of that. 3 years ago we met again in the Black Order."

Kanda had just finished explaining things when the door opened and a 20 year old – also of Japanese descent – stepped inside. He had short, messy brown hair and brown eyes. He was around 2 to 3 centimeters shorter than Kanda.

When he saw Allen his eyes widened and before the other 2 could react he had thrown himself at the poor white fox boy and engulfed him in a bear hug.

"So you are the cute companion that Tiedoll-san bought for Yuu-kun. Nice to meet you I'm Alma karma. Please don't make jokes about my last name, I'm pretty sure I heard all of them by now."

XOXOX

Allen could finally breath normal again when Alma was forced to let him go because someone knocked on the door.

"Who the hell is it this time? Can't people leave us alone for 5 freaking minutes?"

"Yuu-chan open up. It is me, the incredible awesome Lavi Bookman Jr!"

Kanda grabbed the sword that had been lying in the bedroom – and that Allen had not seen before – and opened the door. Whatever the hyperactive redhead had wanted to say was cut short when the Japanese teen shoved the sword to his neck.

"What did I say about calling me by my first name, you baka usagi?"

"Relax, I'm just messing with you. Please remove Mugen now. Thank you." Lavi said while sweat dropping. Apparently he was quite used to this treatment.

"Mugen?" Allen asked/whispered, leaning towards Alma."

"Kanda's katana that he uses to exorcise ghosts with. Everyone's weapon is named."

"I see."

"So Lavi why are you here?" Alma's question saved the one-eyed-teen from being beheaded.

"Well you see Komui asked me to bring you this. It's salve to lessen the pain of Allen's bruises."

"What bruises?" Kanda asked, blinking his eyes and lowering Mugen.

"The ones left by his previous master of course."

The two stepbrothers looked at each other before turning towards the albino companion. "STRIP!" The youngest of them commanded.

The fox did not want to but it was not like he could ignore his master's orders. So he did as he was asked. Stripping down until he was in nothing but his underwear and trying to cover his left arm with his right one.

3 Pairs of eyes – well two and a half actually – turned their attention on his arm before dismissing it for the more important bruising on both his chest as his back. Lavi had already seen them but still he was amazed by the brutality Allen's previous master displayed towards his companion.

Alma was speechless, even if he was in C.R.O.W. he was still a pacifist at heart and such unnecessary violence made _him_ want to hurt someone. Preferably the monster responsible for the bruises.

Kanda however took the fox by his right upper arm and led him towards his bedroom. When the albino was seated, he climbed in behind him so he could rub the ointment in. He tried to be as gentle as he could but that didn't stop the companion from releasing a few hisses at the pain.

"you know it is weird that you still exist with that arm of yours Shorty." Lavi's comment made the tension in the room break. It also made both Kanda and Alma realize that they knew nothing about companions."

"Lavi do you know thing about them?" When the older Japanese received a not he asked the question both wanted to ask. "Can you tell us about them?"

"Well for starters they were never designed to be slaves. Originally the thought of combining human DNA with a strand of animal DNA was to cure people of their diseases. They hypnotized that it could be used as a cure for cancer or Leukemia; 'cause animals are less likely to catch such diseases."

"However it didn't work and the subjects took on a animal appearance. Then one rich guy paid one of the researchers to sleep with a girl that had cat-features. After that one other people were prepared to pay for sex with these creatures. And that is how they used this revolutionary technique to make sex-slaves."

"That is also why they are called companions. When the project was still used to search for a cure they named them Chimaeras but that name was quickly changed. Did you know that the term Chimera in science stands for a person who has both male and female genitals? And that is how they have the name they have today."

"Now every companion has to be perfect. The ones with deferments – like Allen – were disposed of."

"Disposed of?" Allen asked who was now dressed in one of Kanda's t-shirts and had laid his head on the latter's lap.

"With other words killed. There were times when one of the creators would safe one of the ahum 'faulty ones' because they had became close. That's the reason why you are still alive right now. 5 Years ago animal and human activist began protesting to all of this and the making of new companions is now forbidden. Making them rare and valuable. And that is all that I know about it."

Lavi waved at the three of them and left Kanda's apartment. Alma and Kanda were stumped into silence, digesting all that they had been told. Allen was crying, he hadn't know anything about the reality of companionship and now he did, he rather not know anything. Life was a lot easier if you were ignorant of certain things.

"So what do we do now?" Alma's question broke the silence.

"Go to sleep?"

"And where will Allen sleep."

"He can stay in my bed. Normally he would sleep on the coach but with everything we just heard I rather not leave him alone to his thoughts."

"Okay. See you in the morning. Good night Kanda, Allen." And with that Japanese C.R.O.W.-member went to his own room.

"Thank you for letting me sleep here, Kanda."

"You're welcome. Just don't steal the covers, and if you dare to snore I'm still kicking you out."

"I won't."

"Goodnight Allen."

"Goodnight Kanda."

Both snuggled closer and for once in his live the Japanese teen did not mind comforting someone who needed it. After all he had heard from Lavi he was even more determent to make sure that nothing happened to _his_ companion. Nobody deserved to go through what these anthros go through.

* * *

TBC…

So what did you think? Please drop a review ^^

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda

Next chapter is expected in about 2 weeks. I'll start working on it as soon as I finished writing the epilogue for my other story Dragon.


	3. A new mission

**Ghost Hunters**

**Chapter three: A new mission.**

**Full summary**: Allen Walker is one of the last companions around when his master sells him. His new master is the unsocial Yuu Kanda an exorcist working for the Black Order Psychic Research Center. The poor fox-boy gets dragged to cases where they discover that maybe he too has special powers. Then their strength is tested when they are asked on a case where a whole village disappeared 20 years ago. Well the people did, the village still stands there, waiting for new victims...

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, maybe others.

**Warning(s)**: language (thanks to Kanda), Komui (he deserves his own warning XD) some OOC (I made Allen cuddly and all...)

**Rating**: T for now, may change to M if I or the readers think that the scenes are getting inappropriate for – 16 years old.

**Disclaimer**: Only the plot ^^

**A.N.:** I haven't giving you guys (girls) a timeline have I? In any case this is AU (pretty obvious) and is set in modern times, in the middle of the winter (got inspired by all the snow piling up here in Belgium and the cold making it impossible to type properly ^^" )

THANK YOU to anyone who reviewed, put this story on alert or who favorite this :)

If anybody is interested in how **Timcanpy** looks like in human form... I based his appearance on **Masaomi** **Kida** from Durarara! Feel free to Google him (he super cute XD in my opinion anyway)

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

Previous chapter: Both snuggled closer and for once in his live the Japanese teen did not mind comforting someone who needed it. After all he had heard from Lavi he was even more determent to make sure that nothing happened to _his_ companion. Nobody deserved to go through what these anthros go through.

* * *

Allen awoke the next morning because of a constant, loud banging at the front door. Next to him he could hear his new master – Kanda – cursing. And then he heard the soft padding noises of Alma walking barefooted to the door to open it.

"Good morning Alma! I take it your brother is still in bed?" Came the –much-to-active-voice-for-this-hour- of Komui Lee.

"He is, but… Chief! You can't just walk in there…"

"Rise and shine… euh? What the hell are you doing in bed with Allen? It's not because he's a companion that you have to have sex with him on his first night here." The man sounded positively scandalized.

"What are you rambling about?" And then the Japanese teen understood what the scientist was implying. Needless to say that he became _very_ angry with the older man.

"Are you a fucking lunatic? I didn't sleep with him, I am not some pervert!"

"I am afraid that you are mistaken mister Lee. Master Kanda offered me a place in his bed so that I wouldn't have to sleep on the sofa. He didn't do anything to me, so there is no reason to falsely accuse him!"

"If you say so Allen." Even if it was obvious by his tone that Komui still didn't believe them.

"So Chief what brought you here on this fine morning?" Alma quickly asked before Kanda found a good enough reason to seriously injure the scientist.

"Oh yeah, right, we have a new mission, in New Orleans. The plane leaves in 2 hours so be ready by then. I'll give you the case details later. Bye!" And with that he was out of the apartment again, leaving the three in some kind of stupor.

"Right, okay … what the hell just happened?" Kanda questioned but the other two didn't have an answer to that.

It was then that a cell phone went off somewhere in another room. Shaking his head and mumbling something under his breath Alma went to retrieve the device.

"Hello? Komui-san did you forget something? I don't know. NO, we can't do that! What? Fine …"

The conversation ended and the Japanese man sighed. Somehow Allen got the feeling that both brothers did that a lot.

"So what did the damn sister-complex need now?"

"He wants us to bring Allen to New Orleans, so that he can keep Link and Komui company. He also mentioned that he wants to investigate your companion's arm. Don't know why so don't bother asking."

"He finally lost his mind didn't he? Wanting to bring someone on a case who can't defend himself against those things."

"Why thank you Yuu-kun. Did you forget that I'm there too? And besides Link can defend them until help arrives should something happen."

"Tch. So moyashi do you have any other clothes with you?"

"I do, here." Allen showed the Japanese men what he had. Two identical faces displayed unbelief with some hidden disgust. Alma was the first to speak there minds.

"Kid you definitely need new clothes."

"But we don't have time. Mister Lee asked us to be somewhere in 2 hours."

"Then we just have to call Timcanpy. I think he's about the same size as you. Besides he likes to help people out so I don't think that he'll mind borrowing you some clothes. And if we're lucky he'll bring Howard Link with him so you can meet him before boarding the plane."

"You call him, then me and moyashi can go take a shower in the meantime."

XOXOX

While Kanda took his shower, Allen brushed his teeth. When it was time to switch the Japanese exorcist wrapped a plastic bag around the companion's tail – at Allen's request – to make sure that his tail wouldn't get fuzzy again.

After both of their showers the older teen rubbed the special ointment in. Even he had to admit that Komui's salve was already lessening the bruising. He may find the scientist incredible annoying at times but it had to be said that the man knew how to do his job.

Giving Allen a warm, black bathrobe to wear until Tim arrived with extra clothes for him, Kanda himself put on black pants and a light blue sweater. His long hair was pulled back in the customary high ponytail. Being ready he led the fox-boy out of the bathroom so that Alma could go and take his shower.

"Have they arrived?"

"Not yet, can you pack and make breakfast?"

Kanda just nodded and went to his room. Allen – who didn't know what to do – placed himself on the sofa and pulled his knees to his chest. Thinking back to what the Japanese teen told him yesterday, he had to admit to himself that he was a bit scared going on this mission.

10 Minutes later the exorcist reappeared and walked into the open kitchen. "What do you want to eat moyashi?"

"Nothing special, just some bread and water are fine."

Kanda looked incredibly at the albino. "Please tell me that isn't the only thing your previous master let you eat."

Allen nodded and added: "That is if he fed me at all. He often forgot when he was drunken, which was most of the time really."

"You know moyashi, I'm starting to dislike that man more and more. So once again what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. What do people normally eat in the morning?"

The exorcist looked like his companion just grew a second head or so. "Alma make pancakes!"

Said man – who had just stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed – looked up surprised. "Euhm sure." And he took over Kanda's spot starting on the thing called pancakes.

The younger of the brothers placed plates and glasses on the dinner table. When he finished the doorbell rang. Opening the door it revealed two blondes.

The smaller of them was also the youngest. If one had to guess you'd say he was about 16 years old. His eyes were amber colored and a silver stud was on his right ear.

The older one was about 22 years old with brown eyes and his hair in a braid. On his forehead were two dots underneath each other.

"Ah Allen meet Howard Link and Timcanpy Nine. Tim did you bring those clothes I asked?"

"Yeah." The younger blond held up a small back pack and a plastic bag. The older one limped over to the sofa and plopped down next to the white fox-boy..

Allen in turn stared at the man. "What's that on your face?" he asked with his big, innocent grey eyes looking questioning."

"Allen! That is not a very nice to ask someone." Alma interjected sounding like a mother scolding her child.

"Why not? I'm just curious. Are you insulted sir?"

"No I'm not. I'll tell you about it later okay?" When Link received a nod he turned his attention towards the older Japanese. "I didn't knew you bought a companion."

"We didn't. Tiedoll actually bought him from a _friend_ of his and gave him to Kanda."

"Well he should be happy that he now has such good '_owners'_. But man aren't you just the most cutest thing ever?" Timcanpy spoke for the first time. When he directed the last part at Allen, he pinched his cheeks.

"Just give him some clothes so that we can eat and leave."

"Fine, party-pooper." The last word was muttered under his breath.

"What was that you pip-squeak?" Mugen made an appearance at the young blonde's neck.

At that Alma scowled and knocked his fist on Kanda's head. "Stop that."

The younger Japanese also started scowling but did nothing. All 5 sat down at the table and started eating the pancakes that Alma made. They were so good that Allen even asked for a third portion.

After that the fox-boy put on the pants and sweater provided by Timcanpy. They were a little big but Allen didn't mind. Now in the cold winter months he liked to hide himself in his clothes. Kanda and Alma did had to make a hole in the back of Tim's borrowed trousers so that the albino could pull his tail through it.

When they were all ready they descended the stairs and walked outside were it was snowing quite heavy. The white fox had a childish face and before anyone could stop him, he dove into the snow and started rolling in it.

Kanda and Link's faces stayed passive at the display, but if one looked closer they could see a small smile tugging at the corners. Tim started laughing at the 15 year old's tactics and Alma was concerned for the boy's health. After all someone rolling in the snow like that was just begging to catch a cold. And he knew that Kanda would not be the one to nurse the boy should he get sick.

"Moyashi stop doing that and get in the car. Why would you even like the snow that much?"

"I don't know master, I just like it."

"Maybe his DNA got combined with that of a snow fox instead of a regular fox?" Link offered.

"Maybe you are right. It could explain why his hair is white." Tim offered.

At which Alma replied. "I just thought that he was an albino."

"Well snow foxes are more like the albino version of regular foxes, so it makes sense that you thought that." Howard answered.

"Would you all get in the fucking car already, I'm freezing my ass of here!"

"Sheez someone's grumpy today."

"when is he not grumpy?"

"Tim!"

"What I'm right am I not. Anyway Fang where are you?"

At the blonde's call a raccoon appeared out of the snow and crawled onto his shoulder. Allen – who had seen this – walked closer to Tim and the animal called Fang before sniffing.

"He smells funny for a raccoon."

"That's because _she's_ mine exorcist's weapon." At the blank look thrown his way he elaborated. "Fang has Innocence in her and I'm the only one who's commands she follows."

"I didn't know that Innocence could be in living creatures."

"That's because it doesn't happen much. And besides this sort of thing seems to run in the Nine-family."

Allen threw a question look at Link so that he would explain what he meant. However it was Timcanpy himself who answered.

"My aunt is also an exorcist and her weapon is an monkey that can get bigger so that it can attack the ghosts."

"Oh and what can Fang do?"

"She also gets bigger but she mostly uses her teeth to bite the ghosts. Why did you think that I call her Fang?"

"She bites?" Allen asked looking wearingly at the raccoon and it's sharp teeth.

"Only if you are a ghost and I command her too."

The fox-boy nodded but the rest of the way he made sure that his tail was no-where near Fang, in case the latter thought that it was part of a ghost.

XOXOX

When they arrived at the plane Komui, his sister and Lavi were already there. A short, older man with a weird hairstyle was standing next to the redhead smoking.

"Ah, I'm glad to see that you brought Allen with you."

"Not like we had a chose.

"Really Kanda did you fell out of bed this morning or so?" Tim just had to ask, the Japanese teen was even more pissed then what was normal for him.

"No but I got called a pervert by some crazy scientist while I was innocent."

Tim and Link shared a questioning look while Komui tried to look like he had nothing to do with it. Needless to say that he failed and Lenalee hit him upside the head for making them suffer from an annoyed Kanda.

While Komui was nursing his injured head and crying about how his sister didn't love him anymore another vehicle arrived at the parking lot where they were standing. 5 People stepped out of it and the scientist straightened up.

"Ah good it looks like we all have arrived. Come on people let's leave!" And one for one they boarded the plane that would bring them to New Orleans.

* * *

TBC…

Feel free to drop a review ^^ Thank you

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda

I'll try to update the story within two weeks max.


	4. New Orleans

**Ghost Hunters**

**Chapter four: New Orleans.**

**Full summary**: Allen Walker is one of the last companions around when his master sells him. His new master is the unsocial Yuu Kanda an exorcist working for the Black Order Psychic Research Center. The poor fox-boy gets dragged to cases where they discover that maybe he too has special powers. Then their strength is tested when they are asked on a case where a whole village disappeared 20 years ago. Well the people did, the village still stands there, waiting for new victims...

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, maybe others.

**Warning(s)**: language, some slight horror (you'll have to squint if you want to see it.

**Rating**: T for now, may change to M if I or the readers think that the scenes are getting inappropriate for – 16 years old.

**Disclaimer**: Only the plot ^^ If I did a certain inspector from Central would die, be resurrected and then die again for the rest of his immortal life =)

**A.N.:** Right so the cuddly will end and the more thriller things will begin. But don't worry when this mission is over the cuddly will start again and then the horror, cuddly, horror, … I'm sure you get the picture :)

THANK YOU to anyone who reviewed, put this story on alert or who favorite this :)

Please enjoy ^^

IMPORTANT: I am not from America nor have I ever been there. This means if anything written here is incorrect feel free to tell me but don't kill me for it. I tried to do research but Google can only do that much...

* * *

Previous chapter: "Ah good it looks like we all have arrived. Come on people let's leave!" And one for one they boarded the plane that would bring them to New Orleans.

* * *

Allen Walker had never been on a plane before in his life. So when he saw that all the seats were arranged around a large circular table in the middle, he thought that this was normal.

When they took off, he was the only one not wearing a seatbelt in favor of looking out the window behind him. Next to the fox-boy Timcanpy – on the right – and Kanda – on the left – made sure that he would not hurt himself.

Finally up in the air Komui cleared his throat. "I'm sure you all want to know what this new case is about. As I said before it is in New Orleans in the state of Louisiana .The house that is presumably haunted is that of a cotton plantation build in 1830 near the river Mississippi."

"Because of the grandeur and its location, our client – who wants to stay anonymous – had plans to make it into a hotel. However for some reason people who go in there go missing for a week and when they come back they are crazy with fear."

"This only seems to apply to the main part of the house. The servant quarters at the back and the barrack where the slaves were locked in, a couple of meters further are completely save."

"Slaves?" Allen asked, his head cocked to the side. Lavi decided to elaborate.

"In that era people from African countries were captured and put on ships to America where they were sold as slaves to work on the plantations. In fact it would take decades for black people to gain the same rights as white people. But that is a story for another time…"

"Oh…" A sad look crossed the white fox-boy's face. After all he too was a slave only what was expected from him was different. Without thinking he laid his head on Kanda's lap. The latter was surprised at the action but didn't comment on it, nor did he push his companion away.

"Okay anyone any more questions?" Komui quickly adverted the attention away from the depressing topic.

"I have one. Since when do you two have a companion?" The blue haired C.R.O.W. asked.

"Since that old bastard thought it would be fun to buy one for me."

At this most people in the plane sweat dropped, they all were familiar with Tiedoll's actions regarding his 'son'.

"What's your name then kiddo? I'm Madarao Kanoe."

"Allen Walker, pleasure to meet you sir."

He took a good look around and noticed that all the C.R.O.W.s – except for Alma – had the same two dots on their foreheads that Link also had.

What differenced from the blonde male was the tattoo underneath their eyes. It followed the exact same line as the under eyelid and in the middle there was a 'hook' outwards. Each member seemed to have a different color.

He wanted to ask Alma about those two things but was interrupted by Link.

"Allen do you want me to introduce you to the rest of C.R.O.W.?" Receiving a nod he began. "You already met Madarao so I'll continue with his sister Tevak. The girl reading the book is Kiredori Yagami. Tokusa Yabugushi is sitting between her and Koushi Akimichi.

Madarao was about 20 years old with light blue hair and brown eyes. His hair was short on the right side and longer on the left. At the back were two short low pigtails covered with 3 beads on each tail. A feather was placed in the right one. The tattoo under his eyes was green.

His sister – Tevak – was 17 and had long, wavy blonde hair with the fringe pulled backwards. Her eye color was also brown and her tattoo was red.

Kiredori's dark green hair was short except for the 2 braids in front framing her face. Her purple tattoo accentuated her brown eyes. She was about the same eyes as Allen.

The 18 year old boy named Tokusa had his light green hair pulled into a ponytail on the right side and his fringe was pulled to the left. A light blue tattoo surrounded his brown eyes (when they were opened anyway).

The last one was the oldest with his 30 years. Everything about him was black. Black tattoo, black eyes and black hair. The latter was done in the same style as that of the Sumo-wrestlers Allen had once seen on the T.V.. Koushi was also quite fat but the companion didn't think it would be very nice to point this out.

It left the albino with just one more question. "Who is he?" And he pointed towards the short, old man with black around his eyes and his hair styled in a question mark.

"This old panda is my …" More the redheaded teen could not say for the old man had kicked his foot against Lavi's head. How he was able to do THAT, Allen did not want to know.

"Excuse my grandson for he is an ignorant fool. I go by the name of Bookman." With that everyone in the plane was now known to the white fox-boy.

XOXOX

When the plane landed, 3 black S.U.V.s were waiting for them at the edge of the airport. Piling into them, they were driving towards were the companion suspected that the Mississippi was located.

When they got to – what Allen thought was a swamp – they got onto the boat that would bring them to the haunted house. Here he discovered that he was vulnerable to seasickness. Komui apparently too, if the bucket in between his knees was any indication.

Seeing as Kanda and Alma both were seated in the row before him, the albino felt a little lost. That was until Link – who was seated next to him – guided his head until it was on the blonde's lap. The crippled man then proceeded to pet Allen's head. The motion made his nausea fade a little.

The white fox-boy was there for incredible grateful when they finally arrived. The scientist nearly jumped off of the boat just to feel land under his feet. Tevak helped the companion off before handing him over to Alma, who was smiling – much to Allen's chagrin. Madarao helped Link off, who in his turn was grateful for the offered help.

The group stood still and used that moment to take in the house were they would be staying for the next couple of days. It was more like a mansion completely in white and 2 stories high. On the lower one Greek-like colons supported the balcony on the second floor. Large windows and doors were covered in the inside with white laced curtains. A brown chimney broke up the color scheme. A white fence on the roof also betrayed that one could use it as a roof garden. All in all it was a magnificent sight.

But looking at it Allen got a very bad feeling. And he was not the only one as Fang did everything in her power to get out of Timcanpy's grip. The feeling of impending doom grew and grew until he flat out refused to enter the house. At this point Fang had escaped and climbed Allen's arm before settling on his shoulder. Her front paws encircling his neck.

"What's wrong Allen?" Alma questioned looking back at him.

"There's something dangerous in there. Please master Kanda, master Alma I don't want to go in there."

The pleading tone made them all turn around. Lavi wanting to be helpful – and get out of the cold – grabbed the companion around his waist. Hoisting he fox-boy over his shoulder he planned to carry him inside.

Allen – however – had other plans for he drove his gloved hands in to the wooden doorframe and refused to let go, no matter how hard the redhead pulled at him.

Tears were streaming down his face and he kept repeating the words "I don't want to!" like a mantra. Eventually Kanda had had enough of it and yelled: "Moyashi release the fucking door and come inside." Allen reluctantly did as his master asked of him. Lavi – who was still pulling at this point – fell backwards and landed with the albino on top of him.

Seeing his '_charge'_ shaking like a leaf, the Japanese teen sighed and wrapped one of his arms around the small fox's shoulders. Sighing again the exorcist could not help but to think that this would be one hell of a case.

"Guys you know the drill by now. Split into teams of one exorcist and one C.R.O.W. and install the necessary equipment in each room. Alma trade places with Timcanpy, Link and me will set up the control room. Tim you are good with animals, calm those two down will you." Komui ordered pointing his finger at Allen and the scared raccoon on his shoulder at the last part.

XOXOX

2 Hours later everything was set up and the only thing left to discuss was who would sleep where with who. Allen and Fang had both considerably calmed down , even though he was still shaking in Timcanpy's embrace.

"Okay so I guess the girls are all sleeping together in the same room. Allen will sleep with Kanda and Alma seeing as he is the former's companion and Kanda always shares a room with Alma. So who will join them?"

"I don't mind." Madarao said.

"Off course you don't. Just don't keep the other awake will you?" Tokusa added at which Tevak and Kiredori knocked him upside on the head. Allen had no idea what he green haired male meant with that comment but it caused Alma to blush and Madarao was looking uncomfortable.

"Madarao has the hots for Alma…" Timcanpy whispered into his ear. The fox-boy lifted his head and looked at the two. He had to admit that they looked good together.

"Moving on. Lavi, Link, Tokusa and Tim can share room number 3."

"No I don't feel like sharing a room with lovebirds." He quickly toke that statement back when Tevak held a sword to his throat. Looking at her like this people could mistake her for Kanda's sister.

Looking back at Timcanpy to see what the other had meant with this statement he was surprised to see that the blonde was as red as a tomato. In his head the then clicked the pieces together when he saw that Link also look embarrassed. So Link and Tim were a couple? That he would have never guessed.

"Koushi, Bookman and me will take the last room. Any objections at all. And no Tokusa you can't switch rooms." The teen dropped his hand again. Komui then proceeded to lead them outside where part of the slave barracks were already turned into small lodges as part of the hotel.

Allen rather instead of lying in his own bed, crawled in next to Kanda. The exorcist made him feel safe. And it wasn't before long that sleep claimed him. Displaying a dream to him that would proof rather important for this mission.

_Everywhere were the albino would look the only thing he could see was blackness. That was until right next to him a white figure with a silver mask appeared and grasped his hand, leading him away towards a new scene._

_This one literally took away the teen's breath away for he saw the danger that he had felt before. A large dark blue, transparent blub was seated on the staircase at the very back of the house. Tentacles came out of everywhere and took place in each room._

_Around the blub little light balls of light were floating. The white figure next to him pointed at one and said: "Those are the souls of deceased people who either died here or answered a call."_

"_A call? And who, no what are you?"_

"_I am Crowned Clown, what I am you will learn later on. For now let's focus on these balls. Like I said they were called here. Through séances, Ouija-boards or the power that the house hold, they all gathered around that thing."_

_At this point the blub opened – what would appear like one anyway – his mouth and with a gust of wind pointing inwards, 10 balls were sucked in. At once the blub grew bigger and now an eye appeared on its face._

"_With each souls that it eats, one cannot pass on to the afterlife and that thing's power grows."_

"_But it looks harmless to us living people. Then why am I so scared of it?"_

"_Because it is anything but harmless. Those tentacles read the mind of every person entering that room and display either their worst fears or worst memories over and over again. Until they go mad with fear at which point their souls leaves their body and is trapped inside here."_

"_But people came running outside or so the client said."_

"_They are still alive yes, but they are nothing more but soulless shells."_

_Allen was devastated at what he heard and gulped rather loudly, wishing he would wake up any minute now._

"_This thing's power will continue to grow until it has devoured everyone in New Orleans. Old, long death souls and new ones, sucked out of people. And when it is at his full power no one can stop it anymore…" The white figure slowly disappeared in the darkness leaving Allen alone with the blub that was now looking straight at him with his single eye._

He awoke seconds later with a piercing scream that send both Kanda and Alma grabbing for their weapons before realizing it was only their companion.

"Moyashi what?"

Allen didn't answer, he couldn't for he was paralyzed with fear. He buried his face in the Japanese shirt and sobbed until he literally passed out from exhaustion. Kanda and Alma traded looks and both realized that what the companion must have seen in his dream was connected to the case.

After all they all had similar experiences when they synchronized with their Innocence or Dark Matter for the first time. At the same time Madarao was ensuring the rest of the group that the only thing that had happened was Allen having a nightmare and that no they weren't under attack by the ghosts.

XOXOX

Elsewhere the blub was licking his non-existing lips for he had seen the most delicious meal in a long time. A companion, exorcists and people compatible with Dark Matter. This would be a feast indeed.

* * *

TBC…

Please review ^^ Thank you

Alright I have a **question** for you guys/girls.

Here in Belgium we celebrate on the 6th of December Sinterklaas – which translated would be Saint Nickolas (sp?). He's supposed to be a holy man coming from Spain with the steamboat and gives present to good little children. Bad children get hit with a stick on their buttocks or so the songs say...

Now I was wondering if they have this celebration also in other countries. So if you do please tell me 'cause I'm curious ^^

QUIZ TIME: anybody can guess which two mangas I used to steal names from for the CROW members? The first one to guess both will have the next chapter dedicated to them. Reviewers who have at least one of them right will also be mentioned. The first one is really easy, the second one not so much.

Good luck and until the next chapter =3

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda

I'll try to update the story every weekend but I don't make any promises. Sometimes it will take up to two weeks, but I do promise not longer than that ^^


	5. Innocence?

**Ghost Hunters**

**Chapter five: Innocence?**

**Dedicated to everyone who guessed at least one anime that I used**: Penguins-in-America-Oh-My and the anonymous reviewer (Reader)

For those interested: the two correct answers were Naruto and Gimmick!

**Special thanks to**: Penguins-in-America-Oh-My and Musiku Miko for pointing out to me that Yagami is also the last name of Death Note's leading Character.

I didn't realize this because I absolutely hate Death Note -.- so yeah …

Oh and it's not because we celebrate Sinterklaas in Belgium that we don't celebrate Christmas too. Just thought that I should set that straight ^^

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, maybe others.

**Warning(s)**: language, horror, gory image (nothing too bad).

**Rating**: T for now, may change to M if I or the readers think that the scenes are getting inappropriate for – 16 years old.

**Disclaimer**: Only the plot ^^ If I did Allen would be a fox-boy permanently =)

**A.N.:** I'm quickly going to post this and then start working on my Miranda cosplay again. *sigh* me and my stupid ideas always...

Oh and before someone ask this : NO I do NOT have a sick mind. It's a horror story so it's only logical that there are a few gory scenes in this story. I tried my best not to make it too disgusting but then again I was the only girl not fainting when we saw SAW 1 in class... Go figure I scream my longs out when I see a spider but I feel absolutely feel nothing when I see blood in a movie or on T.V.

THANK YOU to anyone who read, reviewed, put this story on alert or who favored this :)

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

Previous chapter: Elsewhere the blub was licking his non-existing lips for he had seen the most delicious meal in a long time. A companion, exorcists and people compatible with Dark Matter. This would be a feast indeed.

* * *

The next morning when Allen awoke he was alone in the room with Madarao.

"Where are my masters?"

"Kanda went to talk with Komui about something. Alma went to the bathroom. Are you alright, you had a pretty bad nightmare yesterday didn't you?"

"Yes but I'm fine now, just a little shaken up that's all."

"If you ever want to talk about things I'm always there if you need someone to listen to you"

"Thank you Madarao, I appreciate it." A smile spread across the companion's face at the same time as Alma walked back into the room with his short hair still wet from the shower he took.

"Allen! Good to see you awake. Go with Mada to the bathroom will you? After you can join the rest of us at breakfast okay?"

The companion nodded and mouthed behind the Japanese man's behind "Mada?".

The light blue haired man shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say he likes to give people nicknames." He explained as soon as they were out of the shared bedroom."

What do you know the white fox-boy learns something new about his two masters every day.

The albino followed the other towards the primitive bathroom. There he finished in a record time, with the only thing left to do was to groom his tail. Something that Madarao did with practiced ease when he stole Allen's brush and began working on the latter's tail.

"Did you used to have a companion? Because you're quite good at this."

"My grandfather did. He was so in love with Nora – she had these cute bunny features. And she was so sweet and kind. The poor thing had been left behind by her previous owner because his wife had been jealous of the bunny-girl. Grandpa found her and took he in."

"So what happened to them?" Allen was genially curious for the did not after heard something about other companions.

Madarao's expression fell and a certain sadness was readable in his eyes. "He died and Nora was so heartbroken because of it that in the end she just withered away. Tevak and me did everything in our power to help her, but that obviously failed."

"I'm sure that they are happy together in heaven now." The albino felt a little sad at that story but he was also happy for the bunny-girl. Being in love with your master and have him or her in return love you was the best thing that could happen to a companion. It was their equivalent of the perfect fairy tale come true.

Allen could only hope that one day it would happen to him. Even if master Kanda wasn't exactly mister perfect. But the latter did have his sweet moments. 'Oh who am I kidding, like he could ever fall in love with a freak like me.'

"Hey kiddo wanna go get breakfast now?"

"Yes!" He jumped at the chance to eat in the mornings. Ever since tasting Alma's delicious pancakes he wanted to learn about the various food that humans ate and that his ex-master Marian Cross never gave him.

At breakfast Komui surprised him by asking to explain everything that happened in the dream he had had last night. He even asked if a – to him – unknown person appeared in it.

The fox-boy told him about the monstrous blub, the flying balls and the white thing called Crowned Clown. Much to his surprise nobody thought he was weird for having had it. In fact all of them have had similar dreams in the past.

"It's a sign that you are compatible with either Innocence or Dark Matter. Tobe honest ever since I saw you I thought that this might happen."

"So what? You just asked us to bring him here because you had a hunch. You damn-sister-complex why didn't you tell me. I'm supposed to be his master and keep him safe. What would have happened if you were wrong and he got seriously hurt?" Kanda sounded horrified at dragging a innocent companion to a dangerous case just because a stupid scientist thought said companion could be an exorcist.

"Come on Kanda surely you've noticed his arm. Or did you really think a companion could be born with that?"

The Japanese teen seemed to actually thing about that question before sighing. "So what do you think he's compatible with?"

"Innocence." Komui answered straight to the point, he didn't have any doubts about that one.

"So what will happen to me now?" Allen had to admit that he was quite scared. Unlike with the other exorcist, the Innocence was apparently lodged into his body. Would his left arm turn into a weapon now?

"Nothing much, it can take up to 4 months before you're fully synchronized and able to use your Innocence. Until then you'll get those dreams and you'll be able to see ghosts."

"You can't see them?"

"No and neither can C.R.O.W.-members."

Allen looked at Alma but it was Link who explained: "We only see a blurry outline where a ghost might be standing. We can defend ourselves against it but we can't harm it because we don't see where the vital points are to aim at."

Nodding his head in understanding the companion absentmindedly ate something called Belgian Waffles. "So what are we going to do now?"

"The exorcists and C.R.O.W.-members are going to check each single room and see what kind of 'paranormal activity' may be going on in there. You however are to stay here with Alma, Link and me."

XOXOX

True to Komui's orders every exorcist had gone off with their designated partner to check up on different parts of the house. Lenalee and Tevak were assigned to investigate the left wing on the first floor. Timcanpy and Kiredori also went to that floor but took the right wing.

Lavi and Tokusa took the second floor's left wing while Bookman and Koushi went to the wing opposite of them. Kanda and Madarao explored the gardens where they discovered a small family graveyard.

Back in the room that was assigned to be their '_base_', Komui had fallen asleep again almost immediately after breakfast. How, the fox-boy did not know. Most people would be sick if they lied down directly after eating something.

Howard Link was intently staring at the monitors they had set up. Every screen showed one room of the house with a temperature-reading in the corner of the monitor. The blond had explained that if a ghost manifested himself the temperature in the room where it happened would drop significantly.

Seated next to him was Alma with headphones on his head. He was appointed to listen if the recorders in each room picked up any weird sounds. He was not doing such a great job since he was nodding off.

The white companion was seated in a corner, bored out of his mind. Even if the place scared him, he would rather go with Kanda exploring than be stuck here doing nothing. Especially since the purple haired scientist was snoring. Quite loudly at that too.

Having had enough he kneeled next to Link's chair, laying his head on the latter lap. Bringing his ears back on his head he started whining. "Link I'm bored."

The blonde never took his eyes of the screens but reached forward and grabbed a book that he then pushed into the albino's hand. "Why don't you read a bit then?"

"Euhm I can't read. Nobody has ever taught me, because the best companion is a stupid companion.

"What!" Link tore his eyes away from the monitors and turned them on the companion in his lap. Alma next to snapped to attention and he too placed all of his attention on the white fox-boy. Both had horrified expressions on their faces.

"Kanda come in, Kanda can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear what's the matter Alma? Did something happen."

"Hell yes something did…" Before he could say much else he was interrupted by a concerned Lavi.

"Do you want us to return to base."

"No it's not that kind of crisis. But Kanda that bastard of a previous owner never learned Allen how to read."

"So?" The younger of the stepbrother could honestly not see what was wrong with that.

"So that means you'll have to learn it to him."

"Why me?"

"You're his master."

"Hey if Yuu-chan doesn't want to, I'll do it."

"Shut up baka usagi and don't use my first name. Like hell I'll let you teach him something."

"Aww why not?"

"Because you and Tokusa are notorious perverts. God knows what you'll learn the poor thing."

"Nee Alma that's harsh. Don't you think so Lena? That C.R.O.W. is calling your boyfriend a pervert."

"But he's right isn't he?"

Laughter broke out across the communicator before Tokusa was silenced by something that sounded like 'BAM'. Apparently the redhead had hit his partner on the head.

A sigh could be heard before Kanda spoke again. "I'll try to see what I can do once we're back home. But for now leave me alone. The sooner we destroy that thing that Allen saw the better."

"About that have any of you any success so far?" Link asked all business like now.

"No nothing…" Lenalee and Tevak were the first to answer.

"Neither here." Timcanpy and Kiredori replied

"Everything is clear here." Lavi said now that he and Tokusa both had calmed down.

"No." was the short answer of Bookman and Koushi

"Tch" And who could that be other than Kanda and Madarao?

Back at base Link had filled Alma in how he had discovered Allen's inability to read in the first place.

The Japanese man thought a second before offering the albino a chance to escape his boredom. "If you want there's a pack of cards in my suitcase. You can use them as long as you make sure to return them in good condition."

"Yes thank you Alma!" the fox-boy hugged the C.R.O.W.-member and ran off towards where the remolded slave barracks are. At least that was the plan but the albino got distracted when he ran by one of the room and he heard his name being called by a voice that he recognized.

Taking a few steps back and looking into the room he saw a face that he thought that he would never see again. For there in the middle, sitting on one of the chairs was Mana Walker, Allen's first master.

"Allen, how nice to see you again." The man said getting up from the chair. As he finished his sentence the door behind the albino slammed shut, locking the poor boy inside with a man that he thought was long dead.

"No this isn't possible, you're supposed to be buried in the London cemetery. How can you be here?" A slight tinge of hysteria was noticeable in the companion's voice as he back away towards the door. Fully intending to start banging on it to get someone's attention.

It was then that he noticed the camera in the corner and he knew, just knew that Link would have sounded the alarm by now. The ghost pretending to be Mana laughed when he noticed where the boy's attention was centered upon.

"Foolish pet, your friends can't help you here. Why would they help a murderer?"

"No… It's wasn't my …"

"Wasn't your fault? But my dear Allen you _are_ the sole reason that I'm no longer alive today." 'Mana' had walked forward with each word spoken until he had backed the companion against the door.

A creepy smile spread across his face and right before Allen's eyes his face changed. The skin became much more like that of a corpse decaying and the eye sockets were empty except for the maggots occasionally falling out of one.

A scream escaped the albino but it was quickly cut off as the thing representing Mana wrapped his nearly skinless hands around the companion's throat. Allen couldn't breathe anymore and the few puffs of air he did manage to such in were filled with rotten taste and smell in them.

Tears started cascading down his cheeks. He could not believe that he would die here. Air was now really starting to become a problem and his knees buckled sending him to the floor. But not once did the monster in front of him loose his grip.

His vision began swimming and then he felt – rather than saw – something land in front of him on the arms of the ghost. When he focused his eyes for a second the only thing he could make out were red boots and long black hair. Lenalee!

"Don't you dare hurt my friend."

"And what are you going to do little girl?"

"Me nothing. My other friends however…"

At that point a katana come swinging through the air cleanly separating the man's hands from his arms. At the other end of the weapon stood a seriously pissed off Kanda.

"Lenalee get him out of the way."

The girl did what was asked of her and she grabbed Allen under his armpits before launching herself into the air. From this point the albino could see what was going on without getting caught in the crossfire.

For example he say Bookman and Lavi entering through a door at the side of the room that he had not seen before. But then again he was too busy understanding what was going on to pay much attention to his surroundings.

Bookman yelled something and the next moment the ghost had needles covering every inch of his body. A rage filled scream broke from the paranormal needle cushion before it was abruptly cut off when fire erupted from the big hammer in Lavi's hands. Where the thing had come from he did not know and at the moment he did not care.

When the fire cleared the ghost was still standing but now it showed it's true nature. That of a middle-aged woman with long black hair and green eyes. Before she had the change to utter something or do something, she was jumped by a giant Fang.

The raccoon bit the woman's throat and then she exploded in green lightning from which a white ball appeared that slowly drifted upwards. Before it faded through the ceiling a soft woman's voice said: "Thank you."

Allen stared at the ceiling in wonder before he felt his feet toughing the ground.

"Moyashi are you alright?" Kanda was by his side in a moment's notice and – much to everyone's surprise – he pulled the boy into an embrace.

"Master Kanda … I was so scared!" The companion buried his face in the teen's chest and started sobbing. The latter just stroked his back in a comforting gesture. Kanda did have some questions for the white fox – like who was that man and what had he meant to Allen – but for now he would be there for him.

"Come let's get you to our room, Komui will give you some sleeping pills and by dinnertime you'll feel better. Kanda let Allen go and started walking out of the room.

He didn't get very far before he felt a small hand grip his own. "Will you stay by my side master?" Big teary, grey eyes looked into his black ones and there was just no way that he could deny that request. He glanced towards where his partner was waiting with the rest of C.R.O.W.

"It's fine. He needs you more right now, I can go and keep Alma company."

"Thank you." And that was the first time in the Japanese teen's life that he said those two words and actually meant them.

* * *

TBC…

I don't like the ending so much but I guess it will have to do... -.-

Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter ^^ Thank you :)

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda

Right because people keep asking me when I'll update. I'll post **a new chapter every Friday or Saturday** starting next week, okay? Until the next one ^^


	6. How it started

**Ghost Hunters**

**Chapter six: How it started**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, Link x Timcanpy and Madarao x Alma.

**Warning(s)**: language; ooc-ness; Allen's past; a very, very small hint at something sexual (blink and you'll have missed it).

**Rating**: T for now, may change to M if I or the readers think that the scenes are getting inappropriate for – 16 years old.

**Disclaimer**: The only thing I'm good at is drawing stick-figures, so no I don't own XD

**A.N.:** Not much action in this chapter, the next one will contain more again and will also be the last one of the New Orleans arc.

Oh and because one reviewer asked nicely: I'm from Belgium^^

THANK YOU to anyone who read, reviewed, put this story on alert or who favored this :)

Please enjoy ^^ (Oh and don't kill me for Allen's past...)

* * *

_When he opened his the only thing he could see was darkness. But this place shrouded in black was somehow familiar to Allen Walker._

"_I've been here before, I'm sure of it. But where is 'here'?"_

"_This is the _Dreamscape_."_

_Startled the companion turned around but calmed down when his eyes landed on the white coat, furry cowl and silver mask._

"_Crowned Clown! Why am I here?"_

"_I figured you could use a break after what happened."_

"_You mean the ghost? That was scary indeed but then again I could have expected it. You said that they could take on the shape of you worst nightmare. It was ment as a warning wasn't it?"_

"_That it was."_

"_Hey Crown can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Why can't you use my body as a weapon now? Why wait 4 months?"_

"_If I would do that then there is more than 90% chance that you'll die. It's difficult to explain but during that time your body – well your left arm actually – will get used to the Innocence running through it and you won't receive a 'shock' when used for the first time. Innocence can put a great pressure on one's heart when used in a bad way."_

"_But I don't understand you've been in my body since I was borne. So why do these dreams only start now?"_

"_Innocence is mostly a dormant power in some people's life. Only when the accommodator comes in contact with paranormal activities does their power wake up. There are in fact hundredths of accommodators whose power will never awake because they'll never come in contact with supernatural things."_

"_I see…"_

_They fell into a comfortable silence and after – what Allen thought were – 5 minutes, the darkness faded and they were staring at the point on the stairs._

"_Where's the blub?"_

"_It's actually a bodiless demon that is unable to take a shape without a spirit to thrive on and it's still there. But the image we are looking at is that of 2 months ago when this all started. Just watch and most things will become clear."_

_Allen felt a shiver run down his spine. Because of the fear or because of the cold he did not know for certain. Crowned Clown must have seen it for he wrapped – what was supposed to be – his body around the albino's shoulders._

_It made it feel warm and safe. About the same time the front door opened and in walked 4 teenage girls._

_The oldest was a black girl of 17 years. Her shoulder-length black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail en in her left hand she carried a flashlight and in the other one was some sort of board?_

"_That thing Sharon De Neuville is carrying is an Ouija-board. You ask it a question and then the ghosts move the peddle to give you the correct answer."_

_The 16 year old Asian girl next to her was nervously plucking at the candles she had in her hand. Her short black hair was pulled into two low ponytails._

"_Later that night Liang Xi Qui would light those for the séance-session."_

_The girl stumbling inside next was white and about 15 years old. Her long blonde hair was pulled into one braid that reached her but._

"_Elisa Philips has brought Tarot cards with her. Those will be used first, followed by the board and to finish the night they'll hold a séance."_

_Crowned Clown pointed towards the fourth girl, who was also 15 years old and seemed to have a Hispanic heritage._

"_Maria Esperanza did not want to be there that evening but the other three had convinced her that it would be an innocent night of laughs."_

"_Why are … euhm … were they here?"_

"_They are pen-pals who live all across America. One day Sharon invited them over during summer break. Since New Orleans is said to be the baker mat of voodoo in America the other two – not Maria obviously – wanted to call a spirit. And they succeeded."_

_The scene in front 'fast-forwarded' and now the four girls were sitting in a circle, holding hands. The flashlight was out but they had lighted the candles._

"_Spirits if you can hear us, give us a sign."_

_Elisa had not even finished the last part of her sentence when a sudden gust of wind blew out the candles. Which was weird considering that the door and windows were all closed. A scraping noise followed._

_The Hispanic girl lost it and broke her hands apart from the others, threw open the front door and ran out into the night._

_The sound of a glass falling apart on the floor and Liang followed Maria out. After exchanging looks Sharon and Elisa stood up to gather their belongings. Unlike the first two they walked out._

_When the hallway in front of the staircase was empty again a soft glow spread out. It disappeared and in its place stood now a man._

_His curly brown hair was pulled back in a short low ponytail. His icy blue eyes had a cruel glint in them and his whole demeanor was that was that of a rich man who was used to getting what he wanted._

_Right now he was obviously pissed off at the fact that he was brought back from the death for no apparent reason, except for a few laughs._

_A few seconds passed by and then a blue ball appeared before the ghost._

"_What is your name youngster?"_

"_Edward DeLaMontagne."_

"_Wonderful name. Now tell me do you desire the power to get your revenge?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Merge with me and I'll give you that power."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I never tell a lie."_

"_Fine."_

_The ball seemed to sink inside the man's chest. The place above Edward's heart began to glow and he was engulfed in the same blue light as the ball had been._

_The light moved towards the platform at the stairs and it died down. In the man's place was now the blub Allen had seen in his previous dream._

XOXOX

He was aware of someone petting his ears when he woke up. The feeling was soothing to his surprise because Cross only pulled his – rather sensitive ears – when he thought that the fox-boy wasn't paying attention to him.

With the last tendrils of sleep completely fading away he could feel that his head as placed on someone's lap. Someone who smelled like lotuses and sword polish.

"uhm master Kanda?"

"So you finally decided to join the land of the living again moyashi?" dinner will be ready in half a hour but before that I would like for you to answer three questions."

"I'll try my best master."

"Question one: who was your previous owner?"

That one was an easy enough question but still Allen was unsure to answer. After all his master had debts everywhere, who was to say that he didn't own the Japanese teen any money too?

"Marian Cross."

His master looked taken aback for a second before his expressionless mask fell back into place.

"Second question: what did you dream about?"

That too was quickly explained and this time the look on Kanda's face was a thoughtful one.

"Good job moyashi. If we know his name we can find out what binds him to this world and use that knowledge to exorcise him. With the original soul gone, the blub will vanish and the other ghosts will be set free."

"Last question: who was that man and what did he mean to you?"

Allen shot up from his master's lap, nearly head butting him. He was silent for a while, he knew which man his master meant, the appearance that ghost-woman took on to haunt him.

Could he tell him? But his master had the right to know the truth didn't he? Allen was just scared that his master wouldn't want him anymore when he learned about his companion's past. Sighing Allen prepared himself for what would be a long, painful explanation.

"That was Mana Walker, my first master. No, that's not right, he was actually more like my father than anything else."

"My earliest memory is of when I was only 5 years old and living on ht streets. Every morning and evening I would scavenge through garbage looking for food."

"And then one day there was this guy who tried to catch me, said he would sell me to rich people or perverts looking for something young and cute. I fought and fought but couldn't get away."

"I remember crying and yelling and that man hitting me, commanding me to be quit. Then just like that he released me. Behind him was a clown with a piece of wood that he had used to knock the man out."

"When I was released I ran for my life. For the next week the '_normal routine_' returned and people left me alone."

"The second week every night this beautiful Golden Retriever would show up, lick my left hand in a comforting gesture and nestle himself next to me. In the morning he would be gone. By the end of that week I couldn't live without Allen anymore."

"Allen?"

"I found out later that the dog was named Allen."

"What happened after?"

"One evening he didn't show up and I just knew that something bad had happened. My smell has always been better than most companions. Using that I tracked down the dog and found him."

"The same clown that saved me was burying the dog. He introduced himself as Mana Walker and said that the dog was his. But another circus-member hated him and as a way to drive him away he broke all of Allen's bones before dumping the mutilated dog in front of Mana's tent."

"Mana was so kind as to take me in and on Christmas he '_adopted_' me and named me '_Allen_'."

"You were named after the dog?"

"At my request, yes."

"Why would you want that?"

"So that Allen would live on even if he was death. It was my way of thanking him for staying with me every night."

"So what happened after this man adopted you."

"since people couldn't find out that I was in fact a companion – Mana couldn't afford a collar for me – he made sure to keep my tail and ears covered at all times. For 5 years I felt like I was in heaven. I was truly happy then."

Allen laid his head back down on Kanda's lap and silent tears gathered in the corners of his eyes.

"2 Days before my tenth birthday, Mana died because of me."

The fox-boy couldn't control himself anymore and started crying.

"Shh, it's fine, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Why don't you tell me what happened?" The Japanese teen's voice sounded a little strained.

"NO! You'll hate me if you knew the truth!"

"How can you know without telling me."

The albino kept silent and the exorcist sighed. If his companion wouldn't volunteer the information that he would just demand it."

"As your master I command you to tell me the truth."

A wail penetrated the sobs and for the love of him Kanda could not figure out what could be so bad that Allen would react like that.

"Remember me *sob* telling about the *sob* member that hated Mana? *sob* Well he found * sob* out that my secret. One evening he pulled me *sob* into his tent and tied me to * sob* to the bed."

A feeling of dread filled the older teen. His companion couldn't be raped, could he? "Did he do something to you?" His voice was uncharacteristic soft.

"He *sob* tried. He stripped me naked and *sob* he was hard and,*sob* and, …"

Another wail broke through and Allen started shaking uncontrollably. Kanda just embraced the albino and rocked him gently back and forth.

"Mana shot him *sob* before he could do *sob* something more. He untied me *sob* and told *sob* me to run. *sob* He would follow *sob. But he never *sob* came!"

Relief washed over the exorcist at the thought that his companion was still a virgin. If this son of a bitch didn't do anything he still was one. Cross only bedded woman, everyone in the Order knew that.

"Why didn't he follow you?"

"Komijou *sob* was the circus knife-thrower *sob*. He didn't die directly *sob* and with his *sob* last *sob* strength *sob* he *sob* killed*sob* Mana."

"Then it isn't your fault. Allen look at me!" When the glossed over silver eyes looked into his black ones he continued. "Mana died to protect you. I'm sure that he was happy knowing that you were save. And I'm also sure that if he had the chance that he would do everything again, he loved you after all."

"You really think so master?" The sobbing died down a little and the shaking stopped altogether. Allen embraced his master in a bone crushing hug, convinced that if he let go that Kanda too would disappear.

"So how did you met Cross?"

"He found me crying at Mana's tomb and took me in. Said he could use someone to clean his house and pay the bills."

Kanda sweat dropped, that sounded like that bastard all right! A knock sounded at the door and Alma poked his head in.

"Dinner's served … What the hell did you do to Allen?"

Kanda looked surprised at his brother's outburst. "Me? I didn't do anything."

"Then why is he crying?"

"Long story that I'll tell you later."

Alma stared the exorcist in his eyes for a moment longer. Convinced that his brother was telling the truth he walked back out. Only to return a few minutes later with two plates filled with food.

"Here eat. I'm sure you feel better."

"Thank you master Alma."

After the delicious meal, Allen had calmed down completely and he could feel sleep tugging at his consciousness again. His eyes closed half and his head bumped on Kanda's shoulder.

"Sleep Allen, I think that your Innocence wants to talk to you."

_Alma's voice was soothing and before long he was back in the Dreamscape where Crowned Clown was waiting for him._

"_I have something that I want to show you." And he held out his hand for the fox-boy to grasp._

* * *

TBC…

Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter ^^ Thank you :) They are like an early Christmas present for me XD

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda

I'll probably won't be updating next week with the holidays and all... and my mom is getting stress attacks so I have to help setting everything up … -.-"


	7. The demise of the blub

**Ghost Hunters**

**Chapter seven: The demise of the blub.**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, Link x Timcanpy and Madarao x Alma.

**Warning(s)**: language, ooc-ness, gory scene, bad use of certain Japanese words (feel free to correct them when you spot a mistake).

**Rating**: T for now, may change to M if I or the readers think that the scenes are getting inappropriate for – 16 years old.

**Disclaimer**: Are Allen and Kanda a couple? Is Timcanpy human? No? Then I don't own D. Gray-man ^^"

**A.N.:** Don't you just love me? XD After all those friendly reviews I got I couldn't help myself and just wrote this out real quick. That and my mom was working on my nerves. Don't get me wrong I love her and all. It's just that during the holidays she can get so stressy that you just want tie her up, duck tape her mouth and stuff her in the closet until everything is over -.-" And that is saying something! I did my internship in a hospital so I'm used to stress... (that and gory images. You won't believe some of the thing I had to type out wile making reports -.-)

Thank you for all the lovely reviews ^^

Sorry if this chapter sounds rushed, I only had about two hours to type this out before I had to help my mom again.

* * *

_Back in the Dreamscape Crowned Clown wrapped himself around Allen before even saying something._

"_I was supposed to show you the past of Edward DeLaMontagne, but I thought it would be better if I just told you about it."_

"_Why?"_

"_There are certain aspects in it that I thought you shouldn't deal with now, not right after telling Kanda about your past."_

"_I'm listening."_

_The silver mask turned around to regard him and for some weird reason the albino could swear that he felt eyes on him._

"_At the tender age of 20 mister DeLaMontagne inherited the house and all of the surrounding cotton plantations around. Now he was quite rich for that time but as it sometimes happens with rich people, they can be stingy when it come to pay for things that they don't really need."_

"_For this reason Edward only had 3 servants with him: his cook, William; his butler, James and his maid, Charlotte. Now even if he only had those servants, he did have a lot of slaves. Ten to be exact, 9 males and 1 female. It all started with that female."_

"_Upon arriving in America, slaves were often renamed because their owners couldn't pronounces their original names. Edward didn't really care about the males so he just gave them numbers."_

"_What do you mean numbers?" Allen interrupted Crowned Clown._

"_As in Slave 1, Slave 2, Slave 3, etc."_

"_But that's horrible!"_

"_DeLaMontagne was a horrible man. But like a said before he did name the woman, Caitlyn. He was not married nor had he a girlfriend, and so he began pursuing her like mad. But back in Africa she had been married and so she did everything she could to avoid him as much as possible."_

"_What happened to her husband?" Again the fox-boy interrupted his Innocence but the latter didn't seem to mind. He like it that his accommodator was a curious one._

"_The ship he had been placed on had sunk during a vicious storm on their way to America."_

"_Poor Caitlyn …"_

"_Yes poor Caitlyn indeed for Edward was not a patient man either. After 2 months of her avoiding him, he just snapped. One night he summoned her to his chamber. Can you guess what happened there?"_

"_He raped her didn't he?" The answer was said in a very small voice and the albino was more than happy that Crowned Clown decided to save him the images that he had show on other occasions._

"_Yes. Before I continue I should say that even if their master hated the slaves, the servants did everything they could to help them. William often brought them left over behind Edward's back so that they would have something decent to eat."_

"_I can see that you are wondering where I'm going with this right?" At the nod he received the Innocence explained: "When William and Charlotte discovered what their master was doing they '_rescued_' Caitlyn. Put simply: William knocked Edward over the head and Charlotte guided the poor woman away and back to the servants quarters where she tended to Caitlyn's wounds as best as she could."_

"_The next day however the African woman took her own life because of the shame she felt and the thought that in some way she betrayed her husband who had been lost at sea."_

_Tears gathered in the corners of Allen's eyes as he heard this story. With each passing second he started to hate Edward more and more. But it still didn't explain how he died, or why he wants revenge._

"_After discovering what his cook and maid had done to him, DeLaMontange fired them both and started treating his slaves as though they were nothing more than animals. The African's did take this treatment lightly and they were still extremely pissed off about how he was responsible for Caitlyn's death."_

"_And so in the dead of the night they set fire to the mansion. James was warned beforehand and he was out of the house when the fire started. Edward was less lucky and burned until the only thing remaining where his ashes. Before dying he swore that he would get his revenge on the slaves and all of their children following them until there was nothing left of their families in this world."_

"_Really what a charming man." Allen deadpanned. "So what happened to the Africans and James?"_

"_James was an old man who could feel his end nearing with each passing day. Now the slaves where in dangerous positions. If the police discovered that they had been responsible for the fire, they would have been executed publically."_

"_So what happened?"_

"_When the police came in the morning James took all of the responsibility. He said that because of his age he had been forgetting things more and more. And that night he had forgotten to extinguish one of the candles. It had been standing to close to the curtains and they had caught fire. James had barely made it outside but he had been too late to save his master."_

"_And did they police buy it?"_

"_That they did. James had gotten off the hook but one week later he died anyway, because of old age. The slaves were considered innocent and were dispersed across different plantations. Caitlyn was given a proper burial, William and Charlotte got married and named their first daughter in honor of the unfortunate black woman."_

"_How do you know these things?" Allen was truly curious._

"_James had written down the truth when he felt Death's hands around his neck and gave the letter for safekeeping to his sister. At her house it was left forgotten until the 1980's when one of James' descendants found it. She published it in her school's newspaper."_

"_And that is the end of it? So what are we going to do now?"_

"_I'll '_return_' you to Kanda and Alma and then you'll tell them what I just told you._

XOXOX

_Well that had been the plan, but as always things never seem to go the way you want them to. Before Allen could wake up, the Dreamscape seemed to collapse. With a shout Crowned Clown was yanked away from the fox-boy by an invisible force._

_The darkness around him shifted and suddenly he founded himself back in Komijou's tent. A cold breeze swept past him and it was only then that the fox-boy realized that he was naked._

"_Well, well, look at what the snow fox dragged in. A nice, little, naked companion. And all for me!"_

_With fear coursing through him, the albino very slowly turned around. Standing at the entrance to the tent was the man that had murdered his 'father'._

_Only the man looked quite differently from 5 years ago. The long black hair was greasy and knitted together. One gray eye looked at him, the other socked was empty._

_Just like with the ghost that had taken on Mana's appearance, this one – too – was in an advanced state of decomposition. His lips were gone and the graveyard that the man had called his teeth were pulled in a shape that resembled a grotesque grin._

_Allen could not help himself at the sight of Komijou. He screamed and tried to back away from the corpse in front of him. His attempted escape failed when he fell flat on his butt._

"_Now, now little kitten that's not very nice. I just want to show you how much I love you. Why won't you let me?" Screaming out the last part, the circus member lunged forward and grabbed the albino's ankle._

_The fox-boy screamed again and used his – still free – foot to kick the man repeatedly in the head. While doing this Allen used his tail to cover himself up and hide his most intimate part from the pervert's view._

"_Don't do that baby. Don't hide your beautiful self from daddy."_

'_Baby? Daddy?' "You're sick!"_

"_You little runt!" The man backhanded the defenseless companion roughly across the face and pulled away the tail. Smirking at what he found there, he used both his hands to hold the fox-boy down._

_Having successfully restrained his victim, Komijou bent down to kiss him roughly on the lips, forcing his tongue inside when Allen's mouth opened to gasp from pain when the man's teeth came harshly in contact with his own soft lips._

_Not entirely knowing what he was doing the albino bit down on the invading body part and screamed again once his mouth was freed. His throat was beginning to burn and his voice was starting to crack because of his constant screaming._

_The look on Komijou's face was one of absolute hatred as he continued to slap the poor white fox-boy over and over again._

_Darkness was creeping around the edges of Allen's vision. Before losing consciousness completely he heard a voice mutter something. Strangely enough it was a voice that he did not recognized._

"Be scared little one for your fear makes you all the more tasty when I finally eat you._"_

XOXOX

Waking up he saw straight into concerned brown eyes. Madarao was sitting front of him with his hands placed on his shoulder. Almost like the other man had tried to shake him out of his nightmare. With a shock Allen realized that that was exactly what the other man had tried to do.

"Did you have one of those Innocence-induced dreams again?"

"No … yes … I wasn't scared because of that one but the nightmare that followed."

"Care to talk about it?"

"Not really. Sorry…"

"It's fine as long as you are alright now."

"Hey Madarao, why are you here?"

"Komui asked me to come get you. He has found a way to exorcise Edward DeLaMontagne and get rid of the demon. He's briefing the exorcists as we speak."

"Why would he want me?"

A brief look of something passed over Madarao's face and then he answered in a very clipped voice: "We need you somewhere safe. That stupid blub '_powered up_' and summoned Ectoplasmic Creatures."

At Allen's blank look he elaborated: "These are creatures that both exorcists as C.R.O.W.-members can fight. Not that anybody wants to 'cause when they die, they explode and cover everything around them in a thick green goo. Ectoplasm."

The fox-boy pulled his nose up and the blue haired man in front laughed out loud at the sight of it. Before the younger could react Madarao scooped him up in his arms and carried him to where Komui was holding his meeting.

When they arrived amused looks were thrown at them, except for Kanda off course who glared at the C.R.O.W.-member when he dumped his companion on his lap.

"So now that Allen is here I guess that you lot can do what you are paid to do." The purple haired scientist's happy demeanor changed quickly and he looked each one in the eyes. "Please be careful I don't think I could take it if we lose one more of our members because they rush into things." With the last part of his statement he directed his gaze to Lavi and Tokusa.

Lenalee was the first to stand up and right before the albino's eyes her red loafers changed into red boots that seemed to have a butterfly at the heel.

Lavi pulled out a little hammer, mumbled some words and instantly had a big hammer in his hands.

Timcanpy petted Fang before she too changed and become the large beast that had saved Allen last time.

Bookman seemed unharmed but the albino just knew that he had needles hidden somewhere on him.

"Stay here and no matter what you see or hear, DO NOT leave this place." Kanda whispered in his ear before setting him on the chair and walking out after his fellow exorcists.

"It'll be fine, they are all skilled fighters who know what they are doing." Alma placed a hand on his shoulders.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We get to see C.R.O.W. in action."

"And why not Kanda?"

His only answer was a finger pointing to the screen to was supposed to show the staircase.

"Why is the monitor black."

"The demon destroyed the camera and other infrastructure." Link's grim statement did nothing to stop the fear from taking him over. Komui sitting worriedly in his chair did not help much either.

Not really knowing what to do, Allen sat himself on Alma's lap and wrapped the other's arm around him. The Japanese man said nothing but did as the companion wordlessly asked of him, and tried to offer as much comfort as he could.

XOXOX

An hour later and the albino was completely engrossed in the way the C.R.O.W.-members fought. They all had different weapons that used some sort of elemental power.

Madarao – who was obviously the leader – used some sort of long pole with a sword attached to its end. Apparently it was called a Guan Dao. His special power was lightening. When the end of his weapon was driven into the ground a line of lighting came crashing down from the heavens and electrocuting the creatures. The one in front of him had taken on the appearance of a dragon.

His sister Tevak was fighting a tiger with her two cutlasses. To Allen it looked like she was dancing with her enemy and when she used her power, the albino was absolutely surprised. With a swing of the left sword, pink petal flowers flowed down and stopped the movement of the person trapped in them. With a swing of her other sword red petals turned razor sharp and slashed away.

Across from her Tokusa had troubles fighting the snake. Even if the thing was gigantic, it was much faster than expected. The green haired man fought with something that Allen could only describe as chucks of wood with a chain between them. Alma called the thing Nunchucks. When the C.R.O.W.-member threw one end away from himself the end extended with a lash of water.

The giant bear-like Ectoplasmic Creature was already defeated by Koushi. His element was ice, which he used to encase his enemy in before cutting it apart. The thing trapped inside will fall apart in the exact same manner as the ice. His weapon were Kunais that he throws not only at the foe to harm but also to the ground in a pentagram like shape to concur up his ice-prison.

The small and petite Kiredori was almost winning from the bird she was fighting. On her hands the gloves she wore had blade poking out of them making it look like the girl had sprouted claws. The fox-boy was not far off with his statement for her weapon was called Bagh Nakh. Indian for Tiger Claws. When her claw settled themselves into the bird's belly, the creature promptly caught fire, burning to a crisp.

With to foes down and three still to go. Kiredori went to aid the only other female of their group while Koushi helped out Tokusa. The four members still at the base would not see the outcome of the fight for at that moment Madarao's lightning destroyed the camera in the backyard.

This elected a loud yell from Alma. Pushing Allen away he started typing like crazy in the hopes of watching the rest of the fight. The albino could not blame Kanda's brother, he knew that the man was deeply in love with the blue haired man. So it was only natural to want to keep him safe.

That made him think about Kanda again. Was everything going according to plan. Were they not hurt? God the doubt was eating him alive! Why would it take 4 months to synchronize with his Innocence? He wanted to fight alongside his master now!

"Master Kanda, please be safe."

He had not even finished muttering those words when the mansion started shaking like crazy. Frightened and unsure what was going on he looked at Komui who jumped up and started crying while saying "Thank God." over and over again.

Alma was still busy trying to get a camera to work so the albino turned his questioning eyes on Link who had a goofy smile on his face.

"They defeated the blub."

"How can you know for sure?"

"Because once the paranormal is defeated it will leave a small earthquake in its wake when forced back to where it came from. You could say that it resembles the gates of hell opening up to welcome back their lost ones."

A small smile spread across Allen's face at that explanation, he couldn't wait for his master to walk in back here. He didn't have to wait long.

The first one in was Tim carrying as sleeping Fang. A smile was etched on his face when he leaned down and kissed Link full on his lips.

The peace from that scene was forced away when he heard Komui start to wail. Turning his head back to the door he saw that the man was clinging to his – clearly embarrassed sister – and crying waterfalls.

It was only for so long that Lenalee could stand this treatment and after 5 minutes of it she kicked her brother until he let go of her. Behind her Lavi regarded the scene with a big grin on his face. Only to be kicked in the face by his grandfather when the old man caught sight of it.

The last person in was the most important one for Allen. The Japanese teen walked in with his hair undone and a scowl on his face. But the companion really did not care and before anyone could stop him, he had flung himself on Kanda.

The latter was able to hold his balance for otherwise they both would have been send crashing on the ground. After a second of doubt the older teen wrapped his arms around the fox-boy and returned the hug.

"It's over moyashi, it's all over. That demon can't hurt you anymore."

"Thank you."

They were still locked in a tight embrace when the C.R.O.W.-members walked back inside.

"We figured you killed the blub when those creatures disappeared. Whoa what's going on here?" Tokusa – and Koushi – were left looking at Kanda like he had lost his mind. He had too for otherwise he would not have hugged his companion.

The scowl returned on the teen's face and he pointed Mugen at the two, daring them to make a comment about the position he was currently in.

Tevak and Kiredori were giggling behind their hands and muttering things in a language that Allen did not know. He could guess that it was about him and his master as the two girls kept throwing glances their way.

Their focus changed when Madarao stepped inside and made his way to Alma. Without a word he kissed the smaller man on his lips, shocking the hell out of everyone.

He shouldn't had done that for the next moment Mugen was placed at his neck. And Alma was left trying to stop his little brother from murdering his now boyfriend. The scene was everything if not hilarious.

When everyone stopped laughing Komui straightened up and said what everyone was thinking.

"Let's go home."

* * *

TBC…

For some weird reason I was able to write more in the two hours that I had then when I have a week to write out a chapter -.-" Then again I always achieve better when faced with a certain time pressure.

Please review ^^ In that aspect, while I always try to respond to each review I get, this time it can take a while.

I'll try to update in the week between Christmas and New year.

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	8. Some time alone

**Ghost Hunters**

**Chapter eight: Some time alone.**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, Link x Timcanpy and Madarao x Alma.

**Warning(s)**: language, ooc-ness,.

**Disclaimer**: I'm not Japanese , nor do I make any money of this so yeah, you get the idea ^^

**A.N.:** Hope you all had a nice Christmas ^^ I know I did ! My mom bought me all the volumes I was still missing of D. Gray-man ! *is super happy* and that made up all the stress I suffered because of her XD

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, story alerts and favorites ^^ They made for a lovely present :)

I know I said that this chapter would be cute but I'm cutting it in two otherwise it would be to long. So this is a sort or prelude for chapter nine, where there will be more cute moments between Kanda and Allen. That said not much happens in this.

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

As is later turned out the day that the exorcists destroyed the blub was the 23rd of December. But that did not mean that they would be at home on time to celebrate Christmas. Normally when the blub was defeated the ghost were supposed to disappear. They didn't, and so the exorcists were forced to use up all their power to get rid of the spirits lingering in the mansion.

At the end of the long night, all of the 180 ghost were exorcized and the people responsible for it were unconscious because of the effort it had taken them. Each C.R.O.W.-member carried their respective partner and together with Link, Komui, Alma and Allen they took the same way back to the airfield where the private plane of the Black Order was waiting for their return.

After the 9 hours flight, everyone was more than happy to get back into their own bed. At least that had been the plan until the saw Froi Tiedoll standing – waiting for them – on the cold tarmac of the airfield. In his hands he was holding a package wrapped in gift paper.

At the sight of his adoptive father, Kanda started swearing under his breath. Alma slapped the back of his younger brother's head and mouthed: "Behave." His only response was the rolling of the Japanese teen's eyes.

When everybody had emerged from the plane, the sandy haired male walked towards them. The smile he already had on his face widened even more when he caught sight of a certain snow-fox companion.

"Why hello Allen. How nice to see you again. Do you know what day it is today?"

"Euhm … the 25th ?"

"And …?"

"It's Christmas?"

"Close except for the fact that most members of the Black Order don't celebrate it…"

"Then what mister Tiedoll?"

Behind him Kanda was wearing a contemplative look on his face and next to him his brother was trying hard not to smile. Alma knew what was going on, after all he was the one to orchestrate the whole thing. Thank God that Kanda had been unconscious at the time and Allen to worried about his master to notice the Japanese man making a phone call.

"Why son it's your birthday!"

Shocked cries erupted from almost everyone. If they had know they would have celebrated or organized something for their newest addition to the team.

"Oh you are right mister Tiedoll. I guess that means I'm sixteen years old starting today."

The kind old man and Alma looked flabbergasted at that. They had expected for the fox-boy to be more – they weren't sure – happy about it. Not this uncaring look displayed on the albino's face.

"But Allen it's your birthday!" The Japanese man finally exclaimed.

"I'm sorry master Alma but I never really paid much attention to it." The albino replied while shrugging his shoulders.

Lenalee having heard enough ran forward and started shaking the – now – frightened boy. "What do you mean '_never celebrated_'?"

"Oy stop shaking him, you stupid woman!" Kanda yelled angrily while pulling back his slightly dizzy companion. "Besides he previous owner was Marian Cross, you know he's much too stingy to spend money on anything other than his women and his booze."

"Wait what? Marian Cross is his previous master?" Komui asked. He was planning on giving the antisocial teen a piece of his mind for yelling at his little sister but changed as Kanda's statement finally registered in his brains.

"Why yes. Haven't I told you?" This time it was Tiedoll himself interfering in the conversation.

Before anybody else could reply Tokusa voiced what the most of them were thinking: "Can we continue this conversation somewhere else? Preferably where it is warm?"

Sounds of agreement were heard and everyone piled in the cars parked nearby.

XOXOX

While after a case they normally went to their own place, now they decided to come back together at the apartment of the Japanese brothers. Stepping inside Allen saw a big ,very big pie on the kitchen table. On it was written in icing: "Happy Birthday Allen Walker !"

A huge smile broke free on the fox-boy's face when he realized that he was going to celebrate his birthday for the first time ever! Mana never had the money to buy the albino something and Cross … well Cross was Cross, enough said.

"Come on son blow the candles and make a wish!"

And the companion did just that. 'Please let me be with master Kanda for always!'

Clapping sounded when Allen blew out all 16 candles in one time. The rest of the day was spend eating the very delicious pie and telling stories about past missions.

"And then Yuu-chan fell in this pool filled with ectoplasmic goo. You should have seem him covered in green slime…" Lavi couldn't finish his sentence for he was laughing so hard that he was doubled over.

"Baka Usagi!" A murderous aura enveloped the Japanese teen and he aimed his precious Mugen at the – still laughing – redhead.

"Kanda, stop threatening my boyfriend!"

"Please Kanda kill that octopus for tainting my precious little sister!"

At this Lenalee turned around and started screaming at her brother while Lavi was still trying to make sure his head stayed on his body. The rest either sweat dropped or laughed at their antics. But most were used to it by now.

Allen was one of the people laughing until he yawned. Tiedoll – who sat next to him – addressed the group. "Maybe it is time to go home. I think we are all tired right?"

Kanda stopped chasing Lavi and Lenalee stopped trying to strangle the life out of her brother. The purple haired girl, her boyfriend and her brother were the first to leave. But not before the female exorcist gave the fox-boy a bone crushing hug.

"See you!"

The next to leave were Kiredori, Bookman, Koushi and Tokusa. The men didn't say much but Kiredori decided to give the master and his companion advice in case they wanted to try something.

"Remember to use enough lube the first time. Oh and stretch properly or the initial penetrating will hurt!"

Kanda turned bright red and Allen just looked clueless but nobody had the heart to tell the poor boy what the green haired girl meant.

"Hey Tiedoll can you give us a ride? We came here by taxi last time but I doubt we will be able to pull one over at this hour?" Timcanpy asked while hugging the fox-boy.

When the old man answered in the positive way, the blonde youth grabbed his lover's hand and dragged him out of the apartment, forgetting that his lover had a limp and couldn't follow at the same pace as the other.

"Kanda can we talk in private for a minute please?" Following his brother, the only people left in the kitchen were Madarao, Allen and Tevak. The latter reached her hand forward and gently scratched the albino's ears, electing some moans and purrs.

"You know if Kanda should ever be unable to take care of you, me and Mada will. Let's hope it will never come to that." A sad smile was visible on her normal beautiful face and the companion knew that she must be thinking about that bunny girl, Nora.

"I know, thank you."

"You're welcome." She came across a sensitive spot and Allen moaned louder this time. Earning a amused smile from Tevak's older brother and weird looks from Alma and Kanda who had just re-entered the room.

"Hey Allen since we don't know when our next mission will be I can put a time on it put I'll be living with the kanoe's for a while. Think you can live alone with mister grumpy over there?"

"Tch…"

"Off course master Alma, have fun." Even if he sounded cheerful, the albino was not. He absolutely didn't mind being alone with master Kanda but why would master Alma want to leave. Did they have a fight or so?

"He wants to spend time with his new boyfriend he said." Kanda explained as soon as it was just him and his companion in the apartment.

"Excuse me master?"

"Alma."

"Oh…"

"Where are you going to sleep? No wait let me rephrase that: are you going to sleep next to me again?"

"If you don't mind master."

"I don't."

XOXOX

For the next week the Japanese teen learned Allen how to write and read. The package that Tiedoll had given him on his birthday contained 2 books for children who had just learned to read and a notebook to practice his writing in.

Contrary to what many people may think, Kanda was actually a good teacher. First he demonstrated how a letter was written before taking the albino's hand in his and guiding it in the movement of the letter. That way the fox-boy had a good idea on how to start on the letter.

But what Allen really liked was reading. They would always do this before going to sleep and then the exorcist would sit with his back against the headboard and the fox-boy in between his legs with his back to Kanda's chest.

The older teen's head would rest on the younger's ones shoulder and warm breath would ghost across his ears when the former corrected mistakes. All in all after one week, the albino was able to move onto more difficult reading material.

But what Allen really liked was Kanda praising him when he did something good. It was usually accompanied with either a pet on his head or a treat called Mitarashi Dango.

Kanda had been eating it one day when he offered a piece of it to the companion. Needless to say that the latter absolutely fell in love with it.

And here they were… Reading with the Japanese offering Dango whenever the albino did something good. That was until the telephone went.

"Moyashi go get ready for bed. I'll be back in a minute."

Nodding his head Allen did as his master asked of him and walked into the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and hair he pulled on the pajama's top. Kanda wore the pants and slept with his chest uncovered and the companion wore the top. Since it belonged to his master the thing was long enough to cover his mid thighs, and still make sure that his tail wouldn't be trapped.

When he came back into the bedroom Kanda was already there muttering things in Japanese under his breath.

"Is there something wrong master?"

"No, that sister-complex just called and asked if we could come by tomorrow."

Allen crawled into bed and gave his master a kiss on his cheek while saying: "Goodnight master Kanda." Before nestling himself next to Kanda's side.

If he had looked up he would have seen the first shocked look on the exorcist's face before it morphed into a smile.

The older teen laid himself down and pulled _his_ moyashi closer to him.

* * *

TBC…

Don't know when I'll update next but I'll try to do it before the 3rd of January...

Let me know what you think; please review ^^

And all the best in 2011!

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	9. The Black Order

**Ghost Hunters**

**Chapter nine: The Black Order.**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, Link x Timcanpy and Madarao x Alma.

**Warning(s)**: language, ooc-ness, the usual.

**Disclaimer**: Is Daisya Barry still alive? If I owned -Man he would be...

**A.N.:** Thank you for all the lovely reviews, story alerts and favorites ^^

Second part of the previous chapter. And introducing the Noah's =3. Unlike in Dragon here they'll be part of the good guys.

Oh and there is a 99,99% chance that both the Millennium Earl and Malcom. C. Levellier won't make an appearance in this story. At all...

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as the previous chapter ^^

* * *

The next morning Allen was awoken by Kanda who was gently shaking his shoulder.

"Please master let me sleep for 5 more minutes."

"Che. Whatever you want moyashi, just get off of me so I can go to the toilet."

Still half asleep the companion simply rolled over and released his master. The Japanese teen snorted but otherwise didn't comment.

He made sure to get out of bed as quickly as possible in case the fox-boy decided to use him as a pillow again.

Ten minutes later Allen groggily opened his eyes. After blinking a few times he decided that now was probably a good time to get up and see if his master needed him for something.

"Master where are… Oh master Alma you're back!"

Standing behind the kitchen counter was indeed the older Japanese male, making breakfast. And if the smell was any indication he was making eggs and bacon.

"Yeah, but I got only back like 5 minutes ago. Kanda is in the shower by the way."

Seeing that the companion was standing unmoving in the doorway he added: "Something wrong?"

"If you don't mind me asking but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you back here so early? I thought that you were staying at Madarao's house…"

Realizing what he had just said, Allen slapped his hands in front of his mouth and turned a bright red.

"I'm so sorry master Alma! I didn't mean to …"

"Relax kiddo I don't mind. You see the C.R.O.W.s have been requested to go on a mission together."

"Without the exorcists for back-up?"

"Uh-uhm, just C.R.O.W.-members. We are supposed to go to Transylvania in Romania. There are some rumors going on about a Vampire being in the area."

"Like count Dracula?"

Alma laughed a little at that. "I'm sure he's long dead so no need to worry about him. Beside he's just a fictional character. Morning Kanda! Do you want breakfast?"

The – still half wet – teen nodded and seated himself. Patting the stool next to him he gestured for Allen to sit down.

"So what are you two up too today?"

"Sister-complex wanted to speak to us."

"Probably about the new uniforms."

At the blank looks he received Alma elaborated.

"The science department developed this new material that should protect us against attacks from ghosts and Ectoplasmic Creatures. So they decided to give each of us an individual uniform."

"Individual uniform?"

"I'm sure that Komui will be able to explain things better." The Japanese man glanced at the clock and cursed.

"Shit I've got to go or else I'll miss the plane. Bye, bye be good without me!"

"Moyashi go take a shower after breakfast and then we'll leave for Headquarters."

"Yes master."

Kanda sighed, he had given up on trying to make the companion call him by his first name. Allen would do this for approximately half an hour and then start calling him master again.

Finishing breakfast he watched the albino walk towards the bathroom to get ready for what the exorcist was sure to be a exhausting day.

XOXOX

When they walked into the garage Kanda was surprised to find the car missing. It took him a few seconds before realizing that Alma would have probably used it to get to the airfield.

"That leaves us with the question of how to get to headquarters."

"Uhm is something wrong master?"

"Tch…"

Allen took that as his cue to shut up. Silence reigned the garage until the Japanese teen's eyes fell on something hidden beneath a blanket.

"Moyashi do you trust me?"

"Off course I do."

"Then go to the hallway closet and take out the two helmets you find there."

The fox-boy nodded and dashed up the stairs. He let himself back inside with the set of house keys that brothers had given him after arriving home from New Orleans.

Opening the closet that his master had indicated he saw that the mentioned helmets were those used by people riding a motorcycle.

'No way master Kanda wouldn't…, would he?'

Turns out his master would. When the albino returned to the garage Kanda was checking up on something on the sleek silver motorcycle that now stood in the middle of the floor. Well at least now he knew what had been under the blanket that the Japanese teen had been eyeing.

Kanda pointed towards the dark red helmet and said: "Put that one on." He himself the dark blue one on his head.

Once both helmets were firmly in place, he placed his companion on the second seat before sitting in front of him. As soon as he felt Allen's arms around his middle he sped off.

The ride to the Black Order was hell for the poor fox-boy and by the time they finally arrived, he held Kanda's jacket in such a tight grip that the latter literally had to pry the albino's hands off.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be. In a minute or so…"

"You're not used to many things are you? Like riding a motorcycle or flying in a plane to name a few."

"Not really. Cross only let me out of the house when he wanted me to play poker."

"somehow I can see him doing that."

"Master can I ask you something?"

Kanda did not reply verbally but he did not as he walked inside the building he had just parked outside of.

Once inside the lobby – where it was warm – they walked toward the front desk together.

"How do you know my previous master?"

"Everyone here at the order does. After all Marian Cross had been one of the best exorcists before he disappeared almost 7 years ago."

Allen could not answer, instead he looked at the older teen like he had just grown a second head.

"I take it then that that bastard never told you."

Still unable to talk the fox-boy simple shook his head. Arriving at the front desk the girl behind it – a brunette with her hair in two braids and wearing glasses – squealed when she caught sight of the companion.

Said companion didn't knew how to react on that and so he just hid behind his master's arm. Looking shyly forward.

"Lou Fa if you page Komui. That is if you can stop ogling my partner for long enough to do that.

The girl – Lou Fa – did not miss the warning in that sentence and did as she was told. Kanda's wrath was renowned around here and nobody wanted to encounter it…

"There done, the Chief is in the medical ward with doctor Sheryl. He asked if you could meet him there."

Nothing was said and the Japanese teen just walked away through the door while Allen was so friendly – and stupid – enough to thank the girl. His effort was rewarded by another earsplitting squeal.

XOXOX

The hallways of the Black Order resembled a labyrinth more than anything else and thus the albino was forced to grasp his master's hand in case he lost his way. Somehow getting lost here did not sound very appealing to him.

"How can anyone find their way here," He hadn't even realized that he had voiced his question out loud until Kanda answered.

"Years of wandering around the place. I remember one of the scientist getting lost, it took us a week to find the him."

Allen gulped and tightened his grip. At long last they stopped in front of an open door leading to what was the medical ward.

"Ah Kanda good to see you. If you'll follow me to my office I have some things to discuss with you. Allen you stay here. The Order would like a report of your health."

The man next to the scientist now turned to look at the albino.

"Hello little one, my name is Sheryl Camelot and I'll be your doctor for today. Now if you'll be so kind as to strip and take a place on the table. Oh you can hold on your underwear."

With a frightened look – he did not trust this doctor – he turned to look at his master.

"It' s okay. I'll be back before you know it. And I'm sure that doctor Camelot won't hurt you." A glare was directed to said doctor, who started sweating really hard.

"I'll treat him like a real princess…"

"You better." And with that the Japanese exorcist left the room.

Allen did as the scary looking man asked of him. Well maybe the man wasn't really that scary with his long curly hair, tanned skin and golden eyes. But there was something in the way that he carried himself that just screamed 'PERVERT' in bright neon letters to the albino.

"Let's get started all right?"

XOXOX

One hour later and the examination was almost over. So far they had determined that Allen was in perfect health if a little bit underweighted and on the small side for his age. But then again that could be an side-effect from fact that half of his DNA is that of a snow fox.

Sheryl Camelot had also drawn blood and injected him with various vaccinations so that now his arm resembled more a needle cushion that something else. For the most part the eccentric doctor worked in silence sans a command here and there. Like now.

"Right all that is left is a prostate examination, if you would please pull of your boxer short."

Needless to be said that the albino's eyes nearly bulged out at that. "What are you going to do?"

"Well seeing as the man's prostate is placed inside their ass I'm afraid I'll have to put my finger up there."

The smirk accompanying the sentence was enough for the frightened companion to jump of the table and make a run for the door.

"Oh no you don't."

Thin arms that belied their strength wound themselves around his waist and he was pulled back to the table he had vacated only moments ago.

But Allen wouldn't go down without a fight and so he scratched and bit whatever piece of flesh was in his way. Sheryl was cursing and crying out in pain all the while trying to get the companion's boxer shorts off.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

At the sound of Kanda's very angry voice Allen was released and once his feet toughed the ground again, he ran towards his master, throwing himself in the Japanese exorcist's arms.

"Really Sheryl that was low even for you. Besides I thought that you liked that Tokuma kid?"

For the first time the fox-boy took notice of the man standing next to Kanda. He looked a little bit like Sheryl only with shorter hair and a beauty mark under his left eye.

"It's Tokusa and I don't like him!"

"Could have fooled me." The mystery man replied, lighting a cigarette in the process.

"And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't smoke in the medical ward Tyki."

The man called Tyki shrugged and moved outside. Leaving a frightened Allen and furious Kanda alone with – a now scared – Sheryl.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time. What were you doing to _my_ companion?"

"I needed do perform a prostate examination before I could finish the report for Komui."

"And…?"

"And what?"

"Why were you trying to undress him?" Barely concealed rage was heard.

"He wouldn't do it himself and I felt no need for shy little boys to make me stay here longer than necessary."

A sigh and then the master turned towards his companion. "Please do as he says."

"But master…"

"ALLEN!"

Big grey eyes began leaking tears and at that moment Kanda felt like a real asshole for the first time in his life.

"I'll promise to stay with you if that is what you want but let just get this over with."

Allen did as he was asked but refused to let go of the Japanese teen's hand. 5 Minutes later Sheryl declared: "All done. Now if you'll excuse me, some people still have work to do." And he left the room.

"So what did Komui say about those uniforms master?" The albino asked while putting his clothes back on.

"Nothing, he wanted to talk to me because we have a new case."

"We?"

"Yes you're going with us again."

When the companion was finished dressing Kanda pulled him close in an awkward hug, before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"I figured as much. Let's go home so we can pack and go to sleep."

"Where are we going for the mission master?"

"Haunted house in Transylvania." Kanda replied while picking up his almost asleep companion. He would ask Tiedoll for a ride home and come get his motorcycle on another day. The way Allen was now there was a chance that he would fall off.

'Why do I even care?' It was strange indeed. He never really cared about other people except for maybe Alma but ever since meeting Allen all he could think about was keeping the kid safe.

'Fuck it, I'm really getting soft!'

* * *

TBC…

And next chapter will be the start of the Transylvania-arc.

Anyone who can guess who the vampire is? It's really not that hard ^.~

Please drop a REVIEW ! They make my day ^^

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda

P.S.: I've been doing a bit of calculation for this fic and it will be at least 20 chapters long:

Next is the Transylvania-arc (2 chapters), cuteness (1 chapter), Japan-arc (1-2 chapter(s)), cuteness (1 chapter), and then finally the disappeared village-arc (3-4 chapters, maybe longer) before the epilogue. After which it will finally be completed.


	10. The Noahs

**Ghost Hunters**

**Chapter ten: The Noahs**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, Link x Timcanpy and Madarao x Alma.

**Warning(s)**: language, ooc-ness.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned DGM I would not have ended chapter 202 where it did -.-" That said hot-damn did Tyki look sexy or what? xD

**A.N.:** After rewriting everything for 4 times I decided to just stick with this version -.-" Not to happy about this chapter but what can I do about it? Also Krory has only a little itsy-bitsy barely noticeable role in here (at the end) ^^" He'll have a bigger role in the next chapter for sure...

**Dedicated to**: Misuki Miko for putting up with my demands when it come to Deathly Sin ^^. For those who were interested in the sequel of Dragon: I'm going to post the prologue on the first Saturday of February.

Please enjoy reading ^^

* * *

After Allen Walker's traumatic experience with doctor Sheryl Camelot, Kanda figured he'd take his companion to the convenient store around the corner.

The Japanese exorcist needed some ingredients for dinner and he would let the fox-boy chose a magazine to his liking to practice his reading skills.

That had been the plan anyway. The two teens parted ways and the albino scanned the rows filled with all sorts of different magazines.

He was so concentrated that he did not see the convenience store clerk in front of him. When he did noticed it was too late and he ran into the guy.

"I'm so sorry sir !"

The clerk turned around and when his beady black eyes fell upon Allen, an angry scowl appeared on his face.

"You stupid freak ! Don't you have eyes? Oh I see that ugly-ass tattoo of yours must limit your vision. Go home and spread your legs for your master ! That's all you 'things' can do !"

During the man's monologue tears had sprung in the fox-boy's eyes and he whimpered every time the man's voice rose in volume. Too bad that it angered the clerk even more.

"Stop crying !"

Before Allen could react a hand roughly connected with his right cheek, the force sending him crashing in the shelves and landing him on the floor.

The ugly man raised his foot to kick the companion now lying on the floor. Luckily for the albino he was stopped by a katana being held against his neck.

"You have exactly 2 seconds to apologize before I behead you." Kanda's voice was low and dangerous.

The clerk swallowed nervously and did as he was asked: "I'm sorry."

The exorcist removed Mugen – making the man fell to his knees – before walking towards his companion and picking him up bridal style.

"Oh and Allen is a much a human like me, the only freak I see around here is you !" Kanda spat causing the clerk to start sweating even more. "Oh and I don't want him to 'spread his legs' for me. He's far too precious for that !"

XOXOX

Once inside their apartment, the albino was disposed on the sofa. A few moments later an ice-pack was gently pressed against his swelling cheek.

"Did that asshole hurt you anywhere else?"

"My ribs are hurting from the crash."

"Can I see?"

While Allen still held the ice-pack against his check, Kanda gently lifted the fox-boy's shirt, examining the place afore mentioned.

"It will only leave a bruise. Stay here okay? I have a phone call to make."

Unfortunately said call was in Japanese and so the companion could not understand what was being said. Although his master did sound agitated.

When the older teen seated himself next to the albino he gathered the smaller one in his arms. Hugging him close.

'I meant what I said you know? To me you are neither a freak nor an ordinary slave."

Either the pain or the strangeness of Kanda's sort-of-semi-confession must have done something to his brain for the next moment Allen asked something he would have never asked otherwise.

"And the part about me being precious. Did you mean that too?"

At first the older teen looked a little shocked but soon he was sporting a smirk on his face.

"Off course I did moyashi. You of all people should know that I don't say things without meaning them."

Pressing his forehead against the forehead of said moyashi, Kanda looked at Allen's lips with a bit of a dazed expression.

For a moment-the latter thought that his master might kiss him. He eventually did but not on the mouth, like the albino thought he would. No the Japanese teen placed a small kiss on the fox-boy's nose.

Pulling back he tucked the smaller one's head against his shoulder and he himself placed his head on the soft white hair. In between cutely twitching ears.

The moment between them – however – was broken by someone knocking on the door.

"Yuu-kun. It's me and I've brought Tyki with me like you asked !"

Allen was surprised to hear Tiedoll's voice but quickly realized that Kanda must have called the older man.

'But why? I thought that they did not like each other?'

The companion made to move away so his master could open the door but the exorcist just pulled him closer again.

"You have a key old man. Use it for once !"

The sound of the door opening and closing was followed by two men stepping inside the living room.

"Yuu-kun, Allen-kun nice to … My goodness Allen that clerk really did a number on you. You poor thing !"

The companion could not help but blink, confusion clear on his face.

'How does he know?'

His master must have sensed his confusion for he explained: "I told him that when I asked him to bring Tyki. And Tyki is here to take care of that swelling."

"He's a doctor too?"

"Actually Shonen I'm not. Some of the C.R.O.W.-members and exorcists received first–aid training and learned the basics of medicine. In case we are wounded on a mission and there is no doctor around. You know?

"Are you an exorcist?"

"No I'm a member of C.R.O.W but a special case."

"Introductions can be made later okay? Let beauty mark take care of your cheek first."

Both nodded because neither was willing to anger Kanda. While the dark haired C.R.O.W.-member would take a look at the companion, Tiedoll declared that he would go and make tea.

XOXOX

After declaring that Allen's cheek would be fine but sore in the morning, Tyki rubbed in the special ointment that Komui had created. It was also the same one that his master had used on him the first time they met.

"So Shonen let me introduce myself properly this time. I am Tyki Mikk. I am of Portuguese origin and a member of C.R.O.W. Like I said before a special case… Tell be boy what do you know of Noah?"

Like the one from the Bible?" At the other's nod the albino thought long and hard before answering.

"God was angry at mankind and there for he would flood the earth. So He ordered a man named Noah to build an ark and take a male and female of each specie on board."

"That's what most people know about it. But Noah was not one person. It is actually a groups-name for 14 people. And those people's genes are transmittable. With that I mean when one of the Noahs dies, they power are given to someone else compatible with said power. There will always be 14 Noahs but be aware of the first one 'Adam' he hates the exorcists and will do anything to get rid of them."

"Like said every Noah has a special power that comes from the Dark Matter inside our bodies. For example mine power enables me to pass any part of my body through anything that I want. Let me show you…"

Before anyone could react Tyki brought his hand forward and through Allen's chest but the albino did not feel any pain. So – being the curious creature that he is – he looked down and saw the Portuguese man's wrist going into his chest but without any blood.

Seeing this the poor fox-boy promptly fainted.

XOXOX

When Allen came to the first thing he realized was that the lap his head was lying on did not belong to his master.

Instead the smell of aquarelle paint and paint remover made it clear that he was resting on Tiedoll's lap.

"Are you okay my boy?"

"Yes but where is … Never mind."

The companion was going to ask where is master was but the arguing voices coming from the bedroom made it quite clear.

The doorbell rang again and Kanda poked his head out of the bedroom.

"Did you invite anyone else over?"

"I thought it would be best for Allen if he learned who his partners are on this mission before the start of it."

A nod was all that followed before he opened the door and 6 other people stepped inside. Three teens, two women and one man.

The man was very scary looking. His skin was dark and a scar ran across the bridge of his nose, his teeth and dark hair was spiked. And his white eyes seemed to reflect madness.

One of the women had an olive colored skin and long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Round sunglasses were perched on her nose, half concealing her golden colored eyes.

The other woman had long blond hair messily pinned up with a bang covering one of her purple eyes. A burn mark was spread across her face but strangely enough she still looked beautiful.

The oldest of the teens had messy short brown hair and brown eyes. A purple tattoos – similar of those worn by Madarao and the other's – were lined beneath his eyes. He was surrounded by the same carefree that Lavi also possessed.

The two other teens seemed close but Allen could not guess how they were connected. Both had golden eyes with heavy black make-up surrounding them.

But the slightly older looking one had short black hair with a longer lock of hair covering his neck.

The other had long golden hair with a strange antenna-like thing on his head. Another eye catcher was the sewing-thread going through his lips in a zigzag pattern.

"Let me introduce you guys to Allen Walker, Yuu's companion and Innocence-accommodator. Allen these are Sokalo Winters, Lulu Bell, Klaud Nine, Daisya Barry, and the twins Jadero and David. Also known as Jasdevi for short."

"Nice to meet you all." The fox-boy said nervousness lacing his voice.

During the exchange of introductions he had moved away from Tiedoll and nestled himself on Kanda's lap, feeling save there.

"You know Tim was right when he said that your companion is a cute one."

"Tim? Do you mean Timcanpy?"

"Why yes he's my nephew."

Allen took a closer look at the blonde female and saw that she indeed looked a little bit like Fang's owner.

"Klaud here also has an animal as her Innocence. A cute little monkey called Lau Shimin."

"Oi old man shut up and let's get going. I'm aching to kill some ghosts."

A nasty grin appeared on Sokalo's face and Allen buried his face in Kanda's neck at the sight of it. He wasn't the only one wary though. For David and Daisy were watching the scarred man intensely and Jasdero had grasped Lulu's arm.

Kanda, Tyki, Klaud and Tiedoll just sweat dropped since they were quite used to the Mexican man's antics.

XOXOX

Arriving in Transylvania they saw that the house allegedly haunted was again more of a manor. It made the fox-boy wonder if only those types of houses were taken over by ghosts.

But before they could enter something come out of the bushes nearby and grabbed the poor albino, pulling him away from the group.

A arm was wound around his middle and the other hand held his head in place. Heavy breathing was heard behind him and in front he could see his group taking their fighting stances but not yet attacking out of fear of hitting him.

He could see his master's eyes widening at the same time as teeth sunk into his exposed neck. Allen was completely grossed out when he could – literally – feel the blood being sucked out of him.

Before he completely blacked out he could swear that he heard both master Kanda as master Alma calling out his name. But that was impossible right? Master Alma was somewhere entirely else, wasn't he?

And with that thought the companion surrendered himself to the darkness.

ALLEN !"

"MOYASHI !"

* * *

TBC…

Please let me know what you thought of it ^^ (meaning: please REVIEW xD thank you) And please don't kill me for the ending ^^"

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	11. Meeting with a vampire

**Ghost Hunters**

**Chapter eleven: Meeting with a vampire**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, Link x Timcanpy and Madarao x Alma.

**Warning(s)**: language, ooc-ness.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D. Gray-man. The awesome manga is courtesy to Katsura Hoshino.

**A.N.:** *sees the number of reviews* OMG! Guys/Girls I absolutely love you ! And we are almost at review number 100 ^^ *goes off hopping around like a mad rabbit* Ahum sorry for that, I'm just extremely happy at the moment ^^ And the medicine for my cold are kind of screwing with my head a little bit.

THANK YOU!

Please enjoy reading ^^

* * *

_Allen could not help but feel like the scene in front of him was awfully familiar._

"_That is because this is a flash-back."_

"_Crowned Clown!"_

"_You can just call me Clown if you like."_

"_Okay. You said that this has happened before but when? Oh the plane!"_

_His Innocence nodded and pointed towards a scene behind him. Turning around he saw himself fast asleep on Kanda's lap with Klaud Nine gently stroking his ears in wonder._

_Her pet-monkey/Innocence was hanging of his tail looking like he had the time of his life._

"_You know they look cute together."_

"_The PMSing-wannabe-samurai and the semi-animal?" Asked David about his twin's statement before Tyki wacked him on the back of his head._

"_I'm sure Jasdero meant Allen and Lau Shimin. Besides you are lucky that Kanda is unable to move right now."_

_The twins looked from Lulu Bell to the 'PMSing-wannabe-samurai' and saw the murderous aura surrounding him. If moving wouldn't disturb the companion on his lap, Mugen would be thrusted into the black-haired twins face._

"_Come on boys let us not fight." Tiedoll tried to calm things down._

_Kanda and David were still locked into a glaring competition, Daisya was doing his best not to laugh out loud. And Jasdero hadn't stopped looking at the monkey and companion._

_At his place as unseen audience, the 'awake' Allen felt a twitch developing at his right eye._

"_Semi-animal? Really? Stupid…"_

"_Calm down."_

"_Calm down? Please Clown tell me that this isn't the reason for showing me all of this."_

"_Off course it isn't. What comes next was my reason." The empty mask turned to the albino and the boy had no doubt that his Innocence was royally pissed._

"_Sorry." The fox-boy mumbled before back towards the scene where Lulu was now handing out folders._

"_Hey people should we not wait for Kanda's slave to wake up?"_

"_He's not my slave! He's more like my charge or something. And I'll inform him when he wakes up."_

"_Whatever you say man."_

"_Where did you find him anyway?"_

_That had to be the first time that Allen heard Sokalo Winters talk. The voice was rich and – as much like his appearance – filled with madness._

_Kanda reacted to that question by shifting his glare to his adoptive father._

"_Ask him. He bought the moyashi." The word 'bought' was nearly spitted out, as the exorcist made it clear what he thought about the companion trade._

"_I saved him from Cross." Tiedoll in his reply punctuated the word 'save' to show that he had meant the best for the albino._

_Everyone on board – except Kanda, Winters and Lulu Bell – shuddered at what the redhead could have done to the poor fox-boy._

"_Let's not dwell on him for too long." The twins said in union before shuddering again._

"_Cross once made them pay one of his bills. Together they lost about 20.000 Pond." Crowned Clown informed his accommodator._

_The albino blanched and really hoped that those two would never ask him to repay them._

_Crown made sure that the fox-boys attention was once again on Tiedoll so that they would not miss what this mission is about. He had made a promise after all…_

"_Well as you can read in the file that Komui provided us, the local government of Transylvania asked us to investigate a house that has been abandoned for over a century already."_

"_So what's going on there?" Tyki asked genially interested._

"_Sometimes children go play there and teenagers often have sleepovers while telling ghost stories."_

"_Come on old man. Spit it out already before we all die of old age." Sokalo said getting impatient._

"_For a couple of months some of these teens have disappeared. 3 Days later they were found in the garden."_

"_Death or alive?" This time it had been Nine who interrupted._

"_Death with their throats slit and not a single drop of blood in their bodies left."_

_The exorcists all let it sink in for a few moments before Daisya asked the next question._

"_Is there something else that we should know about this mission?"_

"_All 10 victims were virgins."_

"_So that means that we are all safe except for maybe Kanda's companion. Unless you have already sampled the goods."_

_A leer spread across Sokalo's face when his implication made the – normally – cold blooded samurai-exorcist red in the face._

"_Off course I haven't ! I'm not some pedophilic pervert for fuck's sake !"_

"_While that are some very pure intentions Yuu-kun it can mean that we have to double Allen's protection on this mission since his synchronization-rate does not yet reach 100%."_

"_Don't worry old man we will use our 'imagination' to keep cutie safe."_

_Even if Jasdero said that, David looked at his twin like the former had lost his mind."_

"_I think we'll land in a few minutes. Let's wake Allen up." Lulu said speaking again after a long moment of silence._

_After that the albino and his Innocence found themselves back in the familiar darkness of the Dreamscape._

_Hey Clown what did the blond twin mean when he said '_our imagination_?'"_

"_Their Noah power. I'm not really familiar with it, but the core of it is that as long as they imagine something together it will appear with the use of their golden guns you are yet to see."_

"_Oh."_

_Feeling a pull on his body, the albino guessed it was time for him to wake up._

"_I've got to go. See you later okay Clown?"_

"_Good bye for now. And Allen? Please be careful. There is something not right with this place."_

"_I will."_

_The white parasitic-Innocence watched as his accommodator left the Dreamscape. The companion had only been gone for a moment when someone else appeared next to Crowned Clown._

_It was a man in his early thirties with his shoulder length black hair pulled into a low ponytail. Red eyes had a concentrated yet friendly look in them. The clothes he wore resembled those that ancient Japanese samurai wore._

"_It is done."_

"_Thank you. I'm sure my master will be delighted to hear that he does not have to explain everything to Allen."_

"_You're welcome. After all I promised I would do this, did I not, Mugen?"_

XOXOX

Upon awakening the companion could immediately tell that his master was nearby.

"So you've decided to finally wake up, moyashi?"

"Crown showed me a dream."

Kanda looked intrigued and leaned closer. Causing the albino to blush at the close proximity.

"You okay? You're awfully red, you're not running a fever, are you?"

The fox-boy shook his head but the Japanese exorcist felt his forehead anyway.

"So what did you see in your dream?"

"The moment on the plane when mister Tiedoll explained the mission. Did mister David really call me a semi-animal?"

"Yeah he did." A toothy grin appeared on Kanda's face and for a moment Allen felt frightened.

"When Alma found that out he really scared the hell out of the bastard when he presented '_Shinkiro_' up close."

"Shinkiro?"

"His Dark Matter. He can conjure up mirrors as a defense and use winds-based attacks. But he mostly uses it as a defense."

"What kind of weapon does he use?"

"A katana, like me."

The albino blinked a few times and then tried to get out of bed. When a wave of dizziness overtook him, Kanda grabbed him.

"Right, let's get you in bath. You smell."

"How so?" Allen asked while subtly smelling himself, before pulling away. He did have a bad odor around him.

"You were unconscious for 2 whole days."

The companion's mouth fell open. Had he really been out that long?"

"So… What bit me?"

"More like who. Count Arystar Krory III. He's a parasitic-type of Innocence-user. Like you."

"Parasitic? And why did he bite me then?"

"When Innocence is part of the accommodator's body we speak of parasitic-types."

"And this count…?"

"Let Alma explain."

Allen shrugged and followed is master out of the room he had been staying in and into the hallway. A very strange one at that.

The very long hallway was covered in mirrors. Many of which had been broken overtime. At irregular intervals there were holes in the wall, giving the fox-boy a view of the outside.

Because of these holes, vines had crept up and covered nearly everything. The hallway did not look creepy like one would think but instead it had a more mystic feeling to it.

XOXOX

Submerging himself into the warm water the albino was surprised when Kanda also undressed himself.

"Scoot a little bit forward."

"Why?"

"Because I need a bad too or did you think I left your bedside for even a moment while you were out?"

Allen blushed at the implication and at the fact that his master was now completely naked in front of him. It wasn't the first time they were both naked but this was the first time that it affected the fox-boy.

He could feel the Japanese teen slide into the water behind him and he leaned backwards so that his back was against the other's well defined chest.

He blushed even harder than before. Should his master mention anything of it, Allen could always blame it on the hot water.

Feeling the older teen's chest rise and fall behind him and hearing Kanda's regular breathing made him – in turn – feel drowsy. He could almost feel himself fall back into the clutches of sleep.

That was until he smelt a certain familiar metallic smell. The companion sat up straight and tried to look Kanda in the eyes.

"Master are you hurt anywhere?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I smell blood. And lots of it too."

By now the smell had filled his nose and he was close to choking.

"Hey moyashi, are you alright?"

Allen could not answer for he feared that if he opened his mouth, he would throw up.

Without another word the exorcist got out of the tub, dried himself off, got dressed real quickly and then picked up his moyashi.

"Can you cover yourself up?"

The albino just placed his tail in between his legs. The father away from the bathroom, the lesser the smell and the better the fox-boy could breathe again.

"I'm alright now master."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Kanda ! What are you and Allen doing?"

"Master Alma, mister Madarao what are you doing here?"

"We and Tevak switched places with the Noahs but that's not important. Why are you naked?"

"Because I just got out of bath?"

Alma raised an eyebrow and threw a dirty look at Kanda, like he was the cause of it all. The younger brother recuperated with a glare of his own.

In the mean time the blue haired C.R.O.W.-member had grabbed a bathrobe and put it on the companion.

"I smelled blood and got sick. Master Kanda helped me get out of there. He did nothing wrong !"

The older Japanese and Madarao seemed to believe him and turned to the younger ones. Discussing something the albino did not understand because he was distracted by unknown voices screaming and shouting.

"_Help me !_"

"_Mother !_"

"_Help me _!"

"_Father !_"

"_Help me !_"

"_I'm scared !_"

"_Help me !_"

"_I don't want to die !_"

Allen's ears flattened against his head and he groaned while falling to his knees. Pressing his hands on top of his ears he tried to drone out the voices.

Especially the last one. It was filled with so much hate, pain, madness and malice that the fox-boy could not help but whimper upon hearing it.

"_I don't want to die !_"

"Moyashi ! Moyashi ! For fuck's sake ! Allen snap out of it !"

"Please master make them stop. Make the voices stop !"

Unknowingly to him, tears had begun leaking out of the corners of his eyes. That combined with his face contorted in pain was enough for the 3 men to get really scared about what was going on with him.

Kanda hated seeing him so distressed that he did the only thing he could: wrap his arms around his moyashi. The hug seemed to calm him down as the albino stopped crying and mumbled something in the exorcist's shirt.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I'm scared."

"we all were when we first started."

"Thank you master. For being here."

But even with the hug, Allen could still here the man's voice. It was faint but hearable none the less.

"_I don't want to die !_"

* * *

TBC…

And in case someone wants to know: Shinkiro means 'Mirage'. I have absolutely no idea why I wanted to call it that, I just did -.-

Please REVIEW ^^

Next chapter is also (normally) the last chapter in the Transylvania-arc.

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	12. Vladimir Dracul

**Ghost Hunters**

**Chapter twelve: Vladimir Dracul**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, Link x Timcanpy and Madarao x Alma.

**Warning(s)**: language, ooc-ness, a disturbing dream, cliffhanger?

**Disclaimer**: warning long disclaimer ^^":

I do not own D. Gray-man. The awesome manga is courtesy to Katsura Hoshino.

The bloody bathtub scene was … ahum … stolen from Ghost Hunt episode 18 till 21 = The Bloodstained Labyrinth. BTW I totally recommend this anime if you like this story ^^

Dracula was written by Bram Stocker.

Vlad III the Impaler and Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed were real life persons. Check the A.N. at the bottom for more information.

**Dedicated** to_ CRAZYCOMEDIAN _who posted review number 100. And off course A BIG HUG and THANK YOU to everybody else who reviewed; favored or put this story on alert. ^^

**A.N.:** Working on my Suiseiseki cosplay which is almost finished and it is looking good ^^ I'm so proud of myself, especially seeing that this is only the second cosplay I'm made myself starting form scratch. The first one was Yuna from FFX...

Also I CAN'T write a decent fighting scene. So sorry that the one at the bottom might suck -.-" Well at least I tried, right? ^^"

Please enjoy reading ^^

* * *

A few minutes after the whole 'voices hearing' incident, the sound was gone and Allen found himself in the room Alma and Madarao shared.

The former and his younger step-brother had gone off in search of Tiedoll to see if the older man knew something about the history of the house and its former occupants.

The blue haired C.R.O.W.-member had stayed with the albino in his room, combing out the latter's tail. Something that the man was very good in.

Madarao was just stuck combing out a very persistent knot when someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a shy looking man of about 28 years old. He had short black hair, except for the white wisp of hair falling in front of his eyes.

Said eyes were dark and his skin was pale, his features sharp looking. Another thing that caught the companion's eye were the long, sharp looking teeth that he man was sporting.

"Ah count Krory is there something we can do for you?"

"I heard that he companion that I've bitten has woken up."

The slightly older man pointed towards the fox-boy next to him on the bed, who was doing his best to disappear behind Madarao's back.

"Arystar Krory III meet Allen Walker. Allen meat the Black Order's new exorcist."

"Pleasure to meet you. I've come here to apologize for biting you."

"You are forgiven if you tell me why you did that."

"You see when I use my Innocence, my power quickly drains and for some reason I need to drink blood to revitalize myself."

"So why me?"

Was it Allen's imagination or did the count seem more nervous than before?

"You see you kind of were the first one I encountered that even closely resembled

an animal. I can only drink animal's blood."

The fox-boy could feel his eye beginning to twitch. This man was the second to compare him to an animal. What part of him resembled one? Except for maybe the fox's ears and tail…

During his mental ranting he had unconsciously started to glare. In fact he was glaring so hard that it made count Krory so uncomfortable that he – nearly – fled the room in fear of the companion attacking him.

"Hey were did mister Krory go?"

"You scared him away."

"I did what? And why are you laughing? Madarao stop it!"

"Sorry kiddo." And he ruffled Allen's hair making the latter pout a little before his stomach started rumbling really loud.

The fox-boy blushed before asking what he had wanted to know ever since speaking with Arystar.

"Hey Madarao? Am I going to start drinking blood too once I've used Crowned Clown for the first time?"

"Off course not! Krory is a special case. The only thing that might happen is that you'll eat more food that before.

"Really?"

"yes really. Let's go eat okay? I'm sure dinner will be served soon.

Perking up at the thought of food Allen was off of the bed and out of the door before Madarao had even time to blink.

"Guess he's really hungry…"

XOXOX

_Allen was sleeping peacefully next to his master when the door of their bedroom opened and two masked figures walked inside._

_Without waking Kanda up, the mysterious figures each grabbed an arm of the companion and began pulling him out of the room._

"_MASTER! MASTER! PLEASE HELP ME MASTER!"_

_But his master simply kept up dreaming, not hearing the pleas of his moyashi._

_Out of the bedroom and into the hallway, the albino noticed that it was the one with all the mirrors lignin the walls that he and Kanda had passed earlier on in the day. Only this time the mirrors were all still intact._

_After the hallway they passed several other chambers and even a small garden path before taking the stairs leading to the cellar._

_The basement itself was gloomy looking and ice cold. The walls, floor and ceiling were all grey and in the middle of the room stood a metallic operation table with bindings. A bathtub was situated next to the right wall._

_The metallic smell of blood rose up from the dirty tub and the fox-boy was reminded of what happened during his bath time with his master._

_The two cloaked figures unceremoniously dumped him on the cold table and started fastening the bindings. His feet and hands were secured and his head was left hanging off of the table._

_One of the figures placed an empty bucket under the end of the table were his neck was._

_The other suddenly had a knife in his hands and placed it against Allen's uncovered neckline, drawing a thin line of blood._

_Out of the corner of his eye he could see another figure emerge from the bathtub. The man – for its gender was very easy to determine – was incredible skinny and blood was still dripping from his frame._

"_I don't want to die!"_

_At the same time as the man yelled those 5 words, the albino could feel the cold steel of the knife cleave through his neck, severing his head from the rest of his body._

XOXOX

A scream broke through the peacefulness of the night as the companion came out of his dreadful dream he had just had.

He continued screaming the lungs out of his body until Kanda slapped him across the face. Hard.

"What the hell?"

But the fox-boy could not answer for he was still in shock.

"MOYASHI!"

The Japanese teen grabbed his companion's shoulders and gave him a quick shake. Seeing Allen lost like this broke his heart.

Just as life returned to those silver eyes the door to their shared room burst open and in piled Alma, Madarao and Tevak.

Tiedoll, Nine, Krory and Daisya could been seen standing in the hallway. The only one of their group missing was Winters, who was probably still asleep.

"Kanda step away from Allen for a moment."

Recognizing the tone in his adoptive father's voice and not being in the mood to argue, the Japanese exorcists did as he was asked.

Once he had moved out of the room – together with Alma and the two other C.R.O.W.-members – Klaud Nine stepped forward and gently grasped the albino's face in between her hands.

"Allen look me in the eye. Good boy! You know that the people inside your dreams can't harm you, do you?"

The fox-boy looked down and gave a hesitant nod. After feeling the woman's unwavering gaze upon him, he looked her into the eyes again.

"Tell us what happened in your dream. I promise it will make you feel better."

Taking a deep breath he started to tell what he had seen. By the end of it, he was gasping for breath and silent tears trailed down his cheeks.

Compassion seeping into the blonde's eyes and she embraced the companion. Lau Shimin – who had been seated on her shoulder all this time – reached on of his small paws forward and gently petted the soft white hair.

"Let's try to get some more sleep okay? Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

Again Allen only nodded. Seconds later Nine's arms were replaced by those that he was familiar with. The smell of sword polish and lotuses was also very comforting. And for the first time since his dream, the albino felt safe.

"Please master don't let me go."

"Tch. Off course I'll never let you go. Like I said you're precious to me."

Kanda gave his moyashi a kiss on his forehead and maneuvered them backwards until they were lying on the bed.

"Now sleep. I'll watch over you."

A smile graced the fox-boy's lips as he succumbed himself to sleep for the second time that night.

"Thank you."

XOXOX

"So I've contacted Headquarters this morning and Komui provided us with some extra information about the house's last occupant."

That were the first words Tiedoll said at breakfast the next morning. In an instant everyone's attention was focused on him.

Count Krory stopped flossing his teeth and Sokalo Winters put the knife down that he had used to pick his teeth with.

Klaude Nine and Tevak abruptly ended their conversation about cute actors, while Lau Shimin dropped the grape he had been planning on eating.

Madarao and Alma pulled away from each other's loving gaze as though they only now realized that they were not alone in the room.

Daisy – halfway through his third cup of coffee – nearly choked on his caffeine filled drink and raised an eyebrow while looking at his old man.

Allen – who proved himself to be a messy eater – turned his head away from where Kanda was using his thumb to wipe away the stray crumbs on his moyashi's cheek.

"Che. So what did the damn-sister-complex say?"

"The last owner was a man named Vladimir Dracul."

"Like the famous vampire Dracula?" The fox-boy exclaimed earning him some amused glances.

"The only vampire currently alive is our count here? And I'm pretty sure he's also the only one to have actually existed in history." Winters explained occasionally snorting in amusement.

"Then how come there are so many stories?"

"Well the most famous vampire story – Dracula – was written by a man named Bram Stocker. His book was half based on Vlad Dracul III, who is more commonly known as Vlad III the Impaler."

"He was a Wallachian prince famous for impaling his enemies alive. And after they died a slow and very painful death, their bodies were displayed to warn off others." Klaud finished the explanation that Tiedoll had started.

"And the blood sucking?" The companion would not let this go.

"No clue." Sokalo shrugged uncaringly.

"Continue old man. What were you saying about this Dracul person?" Finishing his sentence Barry could barely stifle the yawn that was threatening to break free.

"Well you see Vladimir had a very poor health."

At the blank looks he was receiving he continued: "Anyone familiar with the tale of Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed?"

Again he only received blank looks at his question. It cause Tiedoll to sigh.

"No I know how Bookman must feel at times. This Hungarian countess is rumored to have killed hundredths of her maids and then bathe in her victim's blood to regain her youth and beauty."

Tevak and Klaude almost simultaneously scrunched up their noses.

"I'll stick with my Nivea beauty cream, thank you very much." Nine commented.

"I second that." The curly blonde C.R.O.W.-member said while sticking up her hand.

"So you think that's what going on?"

"You have a better hypotheses Yuu-kun?"

"My name is Kanda. And no I don't."

"Thought so."

"Hey master did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That!"

And everybody turned to look at the wall were a very loud 'CRACK' resounded from.

Said wall crumbled down and revealed a black cloud behind it. A cloud that was gradually growing bigger and bigger until out of nowhere a gigantic – and I really mean a gigantic – toad appeared before the group.

The first reaction of some was to laugh out loud until the toad spit out his – equally – gigantic tongue and smashed the table at which they were having breakfast.

All member pulled away quickly and readied themselves to fight.

"Alma protect the moyashi!"

"I will. Shattered Mirror!"

An enormous mirror appeared before Allen and shattered into small, sharp pieces engulfing the fox-boy. If anything were to attack him, they would be pierced by the glass first.

Glancing sideways the albino could see that Alma's katana was almost identical to Mugen only with the colors reversed. He also had to admit that the Japanese man with his weapon drawn and a fierce look on his face was slightly intimidating.

Behind the toad, a deathly looking snake appeared and behind that stood the figure Allen had seen standing in the bath.

"_I don't want to die!"_

"Vladimir Dracul I suppose?" A snarl was on Kanda's face while his eyes were gleaming at the thought of ending this mission and going back home.

"Yuu, Daisya you take on Dracul. Me, Krory and Winters will take the snake. Tevak, Madarao and Nine you guys take on the toad."

Okay, yes sir and affirmative grunts were heard and it wasn't before long that everybody was engaging their assigned enemy.

That was until for some – still unknown – reason, the ghost managed to gather fire around himself, aiming the recently fireball at the two exorcists fighting him.

Daisya managed to get out of the way in time but kanda wasn't so lucky. From where he was standing the companion could see his master almost being engulfed in the flames.

'NO! Please keep my master safe! I don't want to lose him!' The albino had not even finished wishing that when he found himself holding the Japanese teen in his arms and both were covered by something white.

"_You idiot! How did you activate Crowned Clown? Your synchronization-rate isn't 100% yet. You'll get hurt if you keep this on."_

"_Clown is that you?"_

"_Off course, who else? Santa? Now deactivate"_

"_NO!"_

"_And pray tell why not?"_

"_If I do that then master will get hurt."_

"_And now you are in serious danger."_

"_I'm feeling fine."_

"_You won't be for much longer."_

Getting tired Allen shut out the warnings Clown was screaming into his brain. He gently lowered the soft white cape and held up his left arm. Which was now clawed with very long iron fingers.

'Note to self: make sure not to accidently scratch my eyes out with those..'

"Moyashi? What the…?"

"Master your okay?

"Yes but you should deactivate!"

"Why?"

"Because…"

But Kanda could not finish his sentence for at that moment the fox-boy started screaming. It felt like fire was running through his veins.

He screamed even louder when his left arm started to shape shift before his eyes and a bone was forced through his flesh.

"Allen!"

"Master please make it stop! It hurts! It hurts!"

Gathering the sobbing albino into his arms, for once in his life the Japanese exorcist had no idea on what to do.

"Kanda!"

At the sound of his name he looked up at his adoptive brother Daisya Barry.

"Take Allen and Alma and run towards were the Noah are stationed. They can ask _him_ to make a connection. That way your companion can be taken to the hospital quicker."

"Will you be alright fighting that thing alone?"

"Don't worry about me. Just go!"

Nodding his head – a gesture that was lost since the brown haired exorcist was not looking his way – he gathered the crying moyashi in his arms before running across the room towards the exit.

Footsteps behind him assured him that Alma was following.

"Charity Bell!"

"Maker of Eden!"

"Madness!"

Everyone's Innocence was activated and the Japanese teen had enough faith in his colleagues to know that they would get rid of the ghost.

Looking down on his moyashi again, the teen scowled when he realized that the only reason Allen had activated his incomplete Innocence was because the exorcist had been careless.

"Che you stupid idiot. I would have been fine." A stray tear ran down his cheek and for the first time in whole his life he prayed to God. Prayed that his companion would not be taken away from him.

"Don't worry Yuu-kun, Allen has a strong personality. I'm sure he's going to make it." Alma tried to reassure his younger brother but doubt was still detectable in his voice.

'I hope so. I hope so.'

He threw one last look at the unconscious companion in his arms and quickened his pace.

* * *

TBC…

And now for my most favorite subject: HISTORY:

In cause you are wondering: both Vlad III the Impaler (1431 – 1476) and Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed (07/08/1560 - 21/08/1614) really excisted.

The novel Dracula is partially based on Vlad the Impaler (also know as Vlad Dracul and Vlad Tepes) but I'm sure that most people know about him... (Dracul means dragon in Latin but in Romanian – Vlad's birth country – it means 'devil'. Tepes means 'Impaler.')

However the latter (with the very long name...) was part of the Hungarian nobility and after her husband's death, she and four collaborators were accused of torturing and killing hundreds of girls and young women.

Elizabeth herself was neither tried nor convicted. In 1610 – however – she was imprisoned in the Csejte Castle (Slovakia), where she remained bricked in a set of rooms until her death four years later.

Later writing about the case have led to legendary accounts of the Countess bathing in the blood of virgins in order to retain her youth. This was never proven, but the fact remains that she was probably the world's first female serial killer! (and not someone you want to meet late at night -.-)

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda

P.S. Don't forget to REVIEW and let me know what you thought about this chapter ^^


	13. Walker

**Ghost Hunters**

**Chapter thirteen: Walker**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, Link x Timcanpy and Madarao x Alma.

**Warning(s)**: language, ooc-ness, Allen's past in the facility were he was 'made'.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D. Gray-man it belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

'Tell Him' is a song originally by Celine Dion and Barbara Streisand.

**A.N.:** Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger last chapter but I hope I'm forgiven with this new one ^^ Originally I was going to post it on Friday but since I'm extremly busy the rest of the week I decided that now was just an as good time as ever ^^

**PLEASE READ:** Normally flashbacks and Dreamscape parts are done in italic but because that would have meant that this whole chapter would have been italicized, I just left everything as it is.

Above the parts you'll find whether it is a Dreamscape-scene or a flashback... I rather do it this way that have everybody suffer painful eyes by the overuse of words in Italic ^^

Please enjoy the read ^^

* * *

(Dreamscape)

"Allen! Allen! You idiot! WAKE UP!"

"Uhmmm where am I?"

"Open your eyes and see for yourself!"

Doing as he was told the albino could only see darkness.

"This is… the Dreamscape?"

"Bingo!"

"Oh give it a rest Clown! What?"

Silver eyes widened as they took in the appearance of their Innocence. Gone was the white figure with the silver mask and in its place was a teenage boy no older than 16.

Short messy brown hair reached the middle of his neck, or would have if it had not been pinned up in the back.

Dark green/grayish eyes had twinkles in them giving the boy the appearance of someone who likes to laugh.

Freckles were barely noticeable around and on his nose. His skin was an healthy pink that somehow emitted a soft glow.

The silver mask was resting around his neck, the soft, fluffy cowl still wrapped around his shoulders and his right hand was encased in a white glove. The left arm had the claw on it that Allen had seen when he activated.

"Clown is that really you? You look so…" The fox-boy tried to search for a good word but could only come up with: "Different."

"When our accommodator activates us for the first time we take on a human appearance. So how do you like mine?"

"You look good. I guess…"

"You guess?"

"Okay you look good but I'm more curious about what I'm doing here."

"Recovering."

At the blank look he received, Crowned Clown sighed and flicked his accommodator on the forehead.

"Some kind of idiot activated his Innocence without having reached the necessary 100% synchronization-rate and as a result his body rebounded, breaking his left arm."

Looking at the arm mentioned the companion saw that not only was it unharmed it had also lost the red scaly things that had covered it since he was born.

"What happened to my arm? Why doesn't it hurt? And why do I have to stay here?"

"Whoa one question at a time." Clown seemed to arrange his thoughts before answering the boy in front of him.

"Because of your activation your arm will take on a different look in the '_real world_' but because it is still changing, it takes on a '_neutral look_' here."

"You might not know this but the Dreamscape is a sanctuary for all Innocence to recuperate after an exorcism. As such pain can't reach us here. Your arm is still broken by the way and when you wake up you'll need to have rehabilitation."

"Technically you don't have to stay here but it might be in your best interests if you do."

"Why?"

"Curious little thing aren't you? Fine for starters time passes more quickly here. One day in the Dreamscape equals one week in the outside world. That combined with the fact that you don't feel any pain here would be great to get your bearings back together before you begin your training on how to use me."

"What happens with my body? I'm mean my body is still out there right?"

"It is. You are now in an artificial coma. One you'll stay in until you leave this place."

"But won't my master worry if I'm unconscious for who knows how long?"

"You'll be unconscious for three weeks but I'll inform him."

The fox-boy turned around to face the person to who the new voice belonged.

"And you are?"

"Take a guess. You should have realized by now that I am too an Innocence just like your Crowned Clown."

"Mugen!"

"And right from the first try. He's a lot smarter than he looks."

"Hey!"

"Oh don't get mad, I'm only kidding."

Really the Innocence was so unlike the accommodator. For Allen it was downright impossible to imagine his master making jokes like that and have a big smile on his face.

"Besides it's not like you're the first human to stay here, and you likely won't be the last one either. Another thing is that you've been here for a day already. So Kanda has been staying by your bedside for a week. I've never seen him so concerned about anyone."

"He's staying next to my bed?"

"He cares about you so it's only natural that he wants to be there when you wake up."

A warmth filled the albino at the thought of his master caring about him. Maybe having him love the fox-boy in return isn't as impossible as he first thought…

"Since the first day has already gone by maybe it is for the best to get some sleep."

The companion stifled a yawn at that and agreed with his Innocence. But before he could react he was swooped up by something big, warm and fluffy.

"Look Fang I caught myself a cute little fox-boy!"

"Lau Shimmin?"

If Allen thought that all the Innocence had a human appearance – like Crowned Clown said – he was mistaken. Behind him Lau and Fang were still in their animal forms but almost twice as big as a normal human. And they could talk!

"We heard you're staying here so we figured you might want someone to sleep against. Keep you warm, you know..."

"I'd like that. Thank you."

"No problem!" Both animals said at the same time.

The companion lied down in the middle with Clown on his left and Mugen on his right. Behind these two were Lau and Fang and like that they all fell asleep.

XOXOX (Dreamscape)

The next two days passed quickly, especially after Allen met Charity Bell, Daisya's Innocence. She – for it had the form of a female – was kind and sweet, with a voice that reminded him of little bells.

Charity had long black, wavy hair that reached her mid-back and was held away from her face by a purple shawl tied around her head. Her brown eyes held the same sparkles as Crowned Clown but – unlike his – hers held a wisdom that was centuries old.

Her clothes were those that a gypsy would were. A white blouse with a dark purple corset over it. And a black long skirt that flowed with every movement she made. Around her wrists, ankles and middle she wore a small cloth covered with bells that tinkled with every step she took or every gesture she made.

But what the companion really liked about her was her singing. In the middle of the second day the albino suffered 'homesickness' and not even Clown's attempts at cheering him up could bring him out of his depressive thoughts.

It was then that Daisya's Innocence appeared, saying something to Mugen before noticing the 'human-boy'. When she saw his sad expression she could immediately guess what was bothering him.

"You miss him don't you?"

"Who?"

"Your master – Kanda – you care about him more than you should."

"Maybe…"

"Would you like to hear a song to cheer you up."

"Not really."

"You know what: let's make a bet. If my singing can get you out of your current mind-trap then you'll tell that long haired idiot how you really feel about him."

"But that's…!"

"Deal or no deal?"

"Fine…"

"Good boy."

And then she started to sing a song so beautiful that Allen would not help but feel tears springing in the corner of his eyes. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn that the song was written especially for him.

"_I'm scared_

_So afraid to show I care_

_Will he think me weak_

_If I tremble when I speak_

_Oooh - what if_

_There's another one he's thinking of_

_Maybe he's in love_

_I'd feel like a fool_

_Life can be so cruel_

_I don't know what to do _

_I've been there_

_With my heart out in my hand_

_But what you must understand_

_You can't let the chance_

_To love him pass you by _

_Tell him_

_Tell him that the sun and moon_

_Rise in his eyes_

_Reach out to him_

_And whisper_

_Tender words so soft and sweet_

_I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_Touch him (ooohh)_

_With the gentleness you feel inside(I feel it)_

_Your love can't be denied_

_The truth will set you free_

_You'll have what's meant to be_

_All in time you'll see _

_Ooohh_

_I love him(then show him)_

_Of that much I can be sure(hold him close to you)_

_I don't think I could endure_

_If I let him walk away_

_When I have so much to say_

_Tell him_

_Tell him that the sun and moon_

_Rise in his eyes_

_Reach out to him_

_And whisper_

_Tender words so soft and sweet_

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_Love is light that surely glows_

_In the hearts of those who know_

_It's a steady flame that grows (oh ooh oh oh)_

_Feed the fire with all the passion you can show_

_Tonight love will assume its place_

_This memory time cannot erase_

_Your faith will lead love where it has to go_

_Tell him_

_Tell him that the sun and moon_

_Rise in his eyes_

_Reach out to him_

_And whisper_

_Whisper words so soft and sweet_

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_ooh ooh ooh_

_Never let him go"_

"Wow that was beautiful."

"Thank you. So will you tell him know."

"Do I have to?"

"You promised."

"But what if he doesn't want me like that?"

"What if he does? How can you know if you never ask him?"

Allen shut his mouth and didn't respond anymore. Charity Bell had a valid argument there. Maybe he really should tell Kanda. For some reason it all made him think about something Mana told him a long time ago.

'Don't give up. Keep walking.'

'I'll keep walking Mana, just like you told me too.'

XOXOX (First part Dreamscape, second part flashback)

At the end of the third day a single gong-sound was the signal for him to leave the Dreamscape. Fang and Lau Shimmin had said their goodbyes the day before.

Charity Bell had excused herself when she left mumbling something along the line off: "Stupid-ass accommodators with a death-wish pulling jokes that are not even funny…"

So in the end Mugen and Crowned Clown were the only two to see him off. But there was something weird about Clown. He didn't look Allen in the eyes and seemed to constantly fidget with his claw.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know how to say this but for years I've blocked a part of your memory."

"Why would you do that?"

"It was to protect you! But I'm afraid that I'll have to show it to you. But please know that I only hid it so that you wouldn't be hurt."

"Surely it can't be that bad."

Bad his Innocence did not respond to that and the companion was left wondering what it all meant.

"Goodbye Allen. Please don't come back."

Mugen waved at him and steered Clown away by his shoulders, leaving the fox-boy all alone when he felt the pull taking him back to the 'normal world'.

But that did not happen at all. Instead of waking up in bed like he thought he would the fox-boy found himself back into his four-year-old body.

Bars were covering the front of the cage he was in and just like that he companion realized where he was: back in the facility where he was '_created_'.

Shivers wrecked through his body as he heard heavy boots approaching the cage where he was hiding in the back. The door – with the bars on it – opened up and a hand reached inside.

The person on the other side must have not seen him for the hand grabbed air at first until his found the soft white hair on top of his head. Getting a good grip, the unknown person kept yanking on his head until Allen left his safe haven that had been the cage.

Before he could react or fully comprehend what was going on he found himself bound to a metal table. One of the same make as he had seen in his dream in the previous case.

Only this time his hands and feet weren't bound but maybe that was because of the fact that four big men were holding him down. A fifth man – wearing a white lab coat – approached him and plunged a syringe into the side of his neck, making the fox-boy cry out.

"You can release him now, I doubt he'll form a problem while he is sedated."

'Sedated?' Allen tried to move his hands but found that the felt like they were made out of lead. Whatever it was that had been in the syringe was not an anesthetic for he could still hear and comprehend what was going on.

"Hold it right there! What the hell do you think you are going to do to the poor boy?"

Another man entered his line of vision and the albino found that he looked awfully familiar. The man reminded him of Tyki with his short wavy hair and golden eyes. Only he had brown hair while the Noah had black hair.

"Doctor Walker that is none of your concern. You can see that the boy is damaged."

'_Walker?_' Eyes that had only been drooping moments earlier, widened again.

"Damaged my ass! He's a perfectly fine specimen. Have you ever seen a case where you mingled the DNA of a snow-fox and the resulting companion kept the beautiful white color on not only his hair but also his ears and tail."

"That may be but we can't just forget about his arm."

"So it's red and scaly. Big deal! I tell you that arm is something special that you are going to destroy."

"Then what do you propose?" A disdainful tone crept into the fifth man's words as it was clear that he was starting to lose his temper with 'doctor Walker'.

"I told you time and time again that his arm is laced with Innocence. Let me take him to the Black Order."

"Yes you told us your theory about 'exorcism weapons in the human body'. And you know just as well as me that it is all A LOAD OF CRAP." The – still unknown – scientist was obviously beginning to lose his temper.

"IT IS NOT! Give me one day to prove it to you. One day that is all I'm asking." The younger doctor was almost begging and the fox-boy could not help but ask himself why the man would care about him.

"Fine you get your time."

"You won't regret it." And gone was the doctor.

"Stupid son of a bitch. Do you really think that'll stop me?"

The man turned his cold blue eyes on the sedated companion and he sneered as he saw that the albino had seen the whole exchange.

"What? You don't think that I'll stop my experiment because of his weird thoughts now do you?

"Not that you'll probably understand what I'm saying, since you're dumb and all. But I have developed a new sedative, especially for companions such as yourself. It makes sure that you can feel and hear what is going on but not move to do anything about it. If this works I have created the perfect middle to punish disobedient companions." A maniacal grin was now plastered on the man's face and for the first time since entering this flashback, Allen was truly scared.

The doctor took a scalpel and grabbed the fox-boy by his throat making sure that he could not move his head.

Setting the carving tool above his left eye, the poor companion could feel it slice through his flesh. He would have screamed out in pain if it had not been for the sedative.

This torture – for it was nothing less than that – continued for a good three quarters of an hour before the man deemed his work done.

"Hmm I like this pattern maybe I can persuade the board to make it into the new logo. A mirror was held above his head so that the albino could see the – still bleeding – pentagram. Well at least now he knew where he got his scar from…

Behind the doctor the door banged open and '_Walker_' walked back in. When he saw what happened to the fox-boy a look of absolute terror spread across his face.

"My God what have you done?"

"Some tests."

"BULLSHIT! You promised me you would wait!"

"And you must be an ignorant idiot for believing me."

It was clear to whoever was watching – only the companion in this case – that rage took over the younger doctor.

With a roar he flung himself forward knocking the '_evil_' doctor on the ground.

"So you like sharp tools huh? How do you like this?" Without any reservation or second thought the brown haired doctor plunged the scalpel into the man's eye. His left one to be exact.

"You son of a bitch! I'll have you killed for this. Both you and that damaged good on the table."

'Damaged good? Oh he must mean me.' For some reason Allen felt extremely detached from it all. He could see the things play out through his eyes but it all felt like he was not truly there in his head. Or maybe that was the sedative's fault?

"No you don't, me and him are going to disappear now and if you sent someone after us I'll kill them before I come after you."

The words were said so softly that nobody could doubt that the man meant them. A dangerous gleam had entered into the golden eyes, giving them a crazy expression.

The man on the floor stayed silent and the brown haired one took that as his cue to leave. With strength that belied his petite shaped the man picked up the small companion and ran with him through white hallway after white hallway.

"Hang on little one, I'll get you out of here. I know this place where they want children like you. Children who are special and have extra-ordinary powers. Those stupid scientist don't know anything!"

Allen let his head fall against the man's chest and he relaxed. He could trust this guy. He gave off the same warmth and safety feeling as Kanda.

Just as they reached the double doors leading outside a loud siren broke through the stillness of the night and '_Walker_' cursed.

"Shit!"

He struggled to stay on his feet as he ran through a tick forest but it was too late. Behind him the sound of dogs barking could be heard and the heavy thumping of boots on the forest's floor came closer with every second that went by.

And then out of nothing… a gunshot. With a cry the doctor felt forward, releasing Allen and grapping his shoulder that had started bleeding.

"Can you run?"

The fox-boy cautiously tried his limbs and found that yes, he could move them again.

"Good. Run for that hill over there and hide in the ditch in front of it. The smell of leaves will make it impossible for the dogs to find you. Stay there until daybreak and then run. Run as far and fast as you can."

"What about you?"

"I'll be okay. The organization I work for is far more powerful than theirs. And we will come looking for you. Please be safe…"

With a small smile present on his face the man passed out, leaving Allen to do as he had been told.

For the rest of the night and the greater part of the next day, he spend his time recuperating in that ditch. Hoping that doctor Walker was okay…

And with that – very disturbing – flashback he woke up out of his three weeks long coma.

* * *

TBC…

Please REVIEW and let me know what you thought about this chapter ^^

**Next chapter**: Allen comes clean to Kanda about his feeling but how will the Samurai react. And then a figure from the past makes his entrance into the poor fox-boy's life...

**QUESTION**: would some of you be interested in a lemon for this story? If I get at least five people that want one, I'll post it as a separate one-shot (in the M-section off course).

You can vote by posting a review or just go visit the poll on my profile ^^

So do you want a LEMON for Ghost Hunters?

Yummy, yes please!

Eww, gross. No thanks!

Please REVIEW and/or VOTE!

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	14. Of confessions and kisses

**Ghost Hunters**

**Chapter fourteen: Of confessions and kisses...**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, Link x Timcanpy and Madarao x Alma.

**Warning(s)**: language, ooc-ness, bastard!Chaoji, slight (or maybe not) Chaoji bashing.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned D. Gray-man Chaoji would have been dead a long time ago -.- (God I absolutely hate this pathetic excuse of an exorcist) and he would have died painfully slow...

**A.N.:** Right I can't believe the feedback you guys gave me last chapter ^^ I'm so happy right now :)

Also I'm sorry for the wait but this chapter didn't come out the way I like so I rewrote it like 5 times? But now I'm really happy with the confession and first kiss ^^

I'll be writing that lemon just don't expect it to be published anytime soon. Writing lemons isn't exactly my forte so it may take a while... But I'll be sure to mention it when it is posted on

And now the moment everyone has been waiting for: confession time! ^^

* * *

With a scream Allen Walker awoke from his three week long coma. An awaking so abrupt that Kanda – who had been seated in a chair next to the bed – sprang up and drew Mugen before realizing what was going on.

"What the hell? Moyashi…" The rest of what he was going to say was instantly forgotten when he saw tears streaming down pale cheeks.

"Hey what's going on? Come on Allen talk to me." His initial harsh tone softening considerably when he cupped his companion's face.

"It was *sob* only *sob* an awful *sob* memory."

"Shh it's okay now, I'm here." Kanda – much to the younger's surprise – pulled him into a comforting embrace.

The fox-boy placed his head on the shoulder in front of him as sobs continued to rack through his skinny frame.

He calmed down considerably when he felt one large, warm hand pet his hair – the spot in between his ears to be exact – and the other stroke his back.

The stayed in that position – neither of them moving – until Allen's tears had dried up. Only then the albino – reluctantly – removed himself from the embrace.

"I'm sorry master. I …"

"Don't apologize, it's fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you."

Silence reigned in the room for a while after that. Both teens were deep in thought. Kanda was thinking that something was wrong with his moyashi. But he couldn't quite figure out what.

The fox-boy on other hand was having an internal debate about the pros and cons of telling his master about his feelings, when Crowned Clown decided to interfere.

"_Allen, Charity Bell asked me to remind you about your promise."_

"_I know but I'm afraid…"_

"_Trust me Kanda's reaction will be nothing compared to Charity's rage if you don't do it."_

"_So basically I'm screwed either way?"_

"_Something like that… Now go tell him!"_

"Euhm master… I think I have to tell you something…"

Pressing his two index-fingers together, the albino kept his eyes on them, refusing to look the other in the eyes.

Kanda said nothing but looked expectantly at his companion.

"I … I lo … I lov…" Breath hitching in his throat he was unable to continue. Doubt was steadily taking over his mind.

'What if he doesn't love me? What if he is disgusted by it? I am nothing but a freak, damaged goods, unwanted.'

"Che. Baka moyashi."

"What?"

Before Allen could react, soft lips claimed his own. All thoughts fled his mind as the Japanese exorcist continued to kiss him.

The kiss was cut off short when they both needed to take a breath.

"Master what…?"

"Little slow today Moyashi? Let me spell it out for you: I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U!"

Silver eyes glistened as tears come back but they were quickly blinked away as the fox-boy smiled brightly.

"I love you too!"

"Che. I already _knew_ that."

"You did? How?"

"For starters you talk in your sleep. And Mugen might have told me last night about your promise with Daisya's Innocence."

"HE DID? Damn you Mugen."

"Hey don't curse my Innocence." Flicking his moyashi on the nose, a gentle smile played across his lips.

"I could have been waiting a long time if I had to wait for you to come clean about your feelings."

"Maybe you're right."

"Tch. Moyashi by now you should know that I'm always right."

Both laughed and gazes locked as they unconsciously leaned forward. Lips met in a second kiss. Only this one was more passionate.

Without being asked – or really knowing what he was doing – Allen opened his mouth and their tongues cautiously met one another.

"So you two finally realized your feeling for each other huh? Took you long enough."

Breaking apart again the two – now lovers – took in the perverted look on doctor Camelot's face.

"Tch what are you doing here?"

"In case you have forgotten I'm his doctor. So Allen, my boy, how is your arm feeling today?"

"My arm?" The albino asked while tilting his head to the side. The sight was so cute that both Sheryl and Kanda blushed.

"Your left one. The one you broke trying to cover for '_Samurai-Wannabe_' over here."

Said '_Samurai-Wannabe_' now had a murderous look on his face. But he remained silent, hoping for the Noah to hurry up, so that the moyashi and him could go back to what they had been doing before being so rudely interrupted.

"It's fine I guess. It doesn't hurt and WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO IT!"

"When you activated your Innocence for the first time your arm took the form best suited to accommodate it."

"You mean to tell me that my arm will stay like this?"

"Yes." Both the Noah and Japanese exorcist answered. They could really not see why the fox-boy had so much trouble accepting his '_new_' arm.

'Clown told me that my arm would look differently but I would have never thought that he meant it like this!'

And differently it looked. The only thing remaining from his '_original_' arm were his nails. They were still black and as hard as stone.

Gone were the red, scaly things covering his arm and the veins protruding at his upper arm. Instead his whole arm was now black with a strange pattern on his shoulder.

If he didn't know any better he would say that they were tattoos. Another weird thing was the hardness covering his knuckles. The companion could already see that the flexibility of his left hand's fingers would be a lot less than before.

"If you were to ask me I'd say that you look hot with it. More molestable…"

"Is that even a word?" Allen asked sweat dropping.

"It isn't. And if I see you looking at _my_ moyashi again with your perverted eyes I'll kill you. Or first castrate and then kill you."

Mugen quickly found its way to Sheryl's throat. The latter's eyes widened and he help up his hands in surrendering gesture.

"I was just trying to give his confidence a boost. No need to look for a hidden meaning after my words."

The look on both teenager's face suggested that they did not believe a word the doctor was saying.

Luckily for the Noah, the albino's stomach choose that moment to let them know that it was hungry. The fox-boy looked embarrassed, Kanda surprised and Camelot relieved.

"Well since he looks fine to me, I hereby release him from the ward. Why don't you go take him to the cafeteria?"

And before the other two could react, the Noah-doctor fled the room, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

"Hey mas… Kanda? What do you really think of my arm?"

The Japanese teen grabbed said deformed arm and pressed the palm against his cheek. When cobalt blue eyes locked with silver, only sincerity was visible in them.

"I think it suits you. But then again I like every part of you."

"Really?" Tears sprang in the companion's eyes yet again but this time they came forth from happiness.

"Really." A small kiss later and both were headed toward the Black Order's cafeteria, holding hands along the way.

XOXOX

Somewhere in one of the hallways – Allen didn't know which one since he had already lost his way – they met up with Howard Link and Timcanpy Nine.

"Al you're alright!"

With a yell of pure joy the smaller blonde threw himself on the fox-boy. However the power of his semi-jump was a little bit too much for the petite companion and it caused them both to land in a heap on the ground.

"Tim!"

"Oops! Sorry?" The look on his face was so sheepishly that nobody could really be mad at him.

"What am I going to do with you?" The older blonde chuckled, shaking his head. Even Kanda had an amused smile on his face.

"Holy Shit! BOPRC's most cold-hearted exorcist is smiling. Everyone hide the Apocalypse is coming!" Fang's owner joked as he caught sight of the unfamiliar expression on the other's face.

"Shut up!"

Unfortunately it did not help for Tim just continued laughing so hard that he nearly chocked.

It was at that point that Link decided to intervene.

"Come on. We have an appointment."

"An appointment?"

"With the vet. Fang needs her monthly check-up."

"I didn't know that a vet worked here…"

"He's also one of the Noahs. You can always go visit him if you want. I'm sure that he would love to meet a companion."

"So where is he?"

"The hallway behind the hospital-ward."

The albino unconsciously nodded his head and made plans in his head to ask his master to visit this man. He had no idea why he wanted to do this but he just did. Like some unknown force was telling him that it would solve a lot of problems.

"Anyway Al be careful!" Another hug and then Tim was dragging his boyfriend away. Said boyfriend had barely the time to wave his goodbye before he disappeared out of sight.

"Come on we are almost at the cafeteria." Gesturing with his head to a certain point in the hallway the Japanese exorcist resumed his way.

XOXOX

Madarao had warned Allen about his increased appetite should his Innocence activate for the first time. But this was slightly more than the albino thought that the man meant.

"Euhm master are you really sure that I can eat all of that?"

"Believe me you can."

Nodding his head the companion looked back at the heap – more like mountain actually – of food in front of him. Kanda had ordered all of his favorite dishes in extra large portions and then they had been '_delivered_' by a weird man with pink dreadlocks.

"Thank you for the meal."

The first bite was a little hesitantly but after that the mountain gradually became smaller and smaller until all the food had disappeared in less than 10 minutes.

Most people who had been seated in the cafeteria where now looking at the fox-boy as if he had grown a second head. Even his master was looking very surprised and he _had anticipated_ the scene he had just witnessed.

"So Moyashi are you up for seconds or do you want to come back at a later time?"

Looking at the curious stares directed at him, the companion quickly chose the latter.

Both exorcists were ready to leave when an unfamiliar voice called out Kanda's name. As a response the teen just grunted and looked extremely agitated.

People moved out of the way and just like that the caller was visual to Allen. It was a young man who was about 20 years old and was of Chinese lineage.

Both his hair and his eyes were brown. His hair looked like it just had a meeting with electricity, since it was sticking up in the back. He was not that big and a little fat if Allen was honest.

"Chaoji…" The tone in the Japanese teen's voice couldn't be any more bored.

The other male – now known as '_Chaoji_' – just continued his approach before stopping when his eyes fell on the companion next to Kanda.

"Why is there a whore in the order?" Venom dripped from his voice and the glare in his eyes was enough to scare the fox-boy.

Around them various conversations stopped to take in what was happening.

"What did you just call him?" The amount of poison in Kanda's voice was almost equal to that of Chaoji. If not more…

About this time the people in the cafeteria began making their way away from the three. If the Japanese exorcist decided to swing Mugen around, then they would not get caught in the '_crossfire_'.

"I called him a whore. That's what his kind is you know. Sweet at first. Obedient and always prepared to do whatever kink you want to try out. But in the end they'll just betray you. Hurt you."

"That's not true! I'm not a whore! And I would never hurt Kanda!"

"Shut up you filth!"

A slap resounded in the silent cafeteria when Chaoji's hand connected to the albino's pale cheek. With a soft 'oof' Allen landed on the floor, tears gathering in his eyes.

If Kanda was angry before than right now he was absolutely murderous… The aura around him was almost visual in the form of a devil floating from his back. But before he could kill the Chinese man, the latter was wacked on the head.

"Chaoji Han what do you think you are doing?"

"Dad?" Standing behind him was Tiedoll. That combined with the 'dad' made the fox-boy incredible confused.

"I heard you call Allen a really hurtful word. Why would you do that?"

"I was only saying the truth."

"The truth in your fucked up brain maybe! Wake up baka, not everyone is bad just because you can stand them for some reason!"

"How would you know Kanda? You were stupid enough to buy that thing in the first place."

"The moyashi has a name."

"Like I care."

"You should because every time you don't call him Allen, Mugen will penetrate that fat belly of yours."

A smirk that send shivers through everyone in the room appeared on the Japanese teen's face as he dealt Chaoji a low blow.

"Are you even aware that your '_dad_' bought him for me?"

The look on the man's face was priceless and Allen would have laughed if he wasn't so scared of being slapped again.

"Why would you… NO! You liar! You …. Ah!"

Tiedoll couldn't stand the scene and he grabbed the Chinese man by his ear. Pulling him out of the cafeteria while muttering things under his breath.

Kanda looked impassive for a moment longer before he bent down and picked up the fox-boy. He then proceeded to leave the cafeteria as he carried Allen bridal style.

XOXOX

The hallways passed by in a blur before the Japanese teen stopped in front of a sold wooden door that was labeled: Yuu Kanda.

Allen looked curious but decided not to say anything. He was still a little bit put off about what had just happened.

"I'm sorry about the bastard. But if it is any consolation he acts like that to everyone. Especially if they are either Noah or C.R.O.W.-members."

"Why? What did I ever do wrong to him? And why did he call mister Tiedoll dad?"

"Because the sentimental fool adopted him, just like he has adopted Marie, Daisya and me. Oh and before you get confused Marie is a guy."

Kanda laid himself on his bed and pulled his companion closer to him, stroking the soft white hair.

"Chaoji's father was one of China's most influential politicians before his death. At a certain point in time he was given a companion for his birthday by a fellow politician."

"The man did not really want it but because refusing would be rude he kept the poor girl. Chaoji's mother instantly became jealous and started spreading rumors about companions."

"When that didn't work she started a relationship with the gardener. When Manchu – Chaoji's father – discovered this he divorced her. Mei Lan couldn't endure this '_humiliation_' and therefore doubled her efforts in making companions look like whores. Chaoji – of course – believed her end so his hate for them was born."

"Is that the reason he hates me? Because his mother was jealous?"

"You want to know the worst part? Manchu never slept with his companion because he taught she was worth more than just being a lowly prostitute."

Allen was silent for a while absorbing everything that he had just been told. Unfortunately there were many people who hated companions and if what his master had just told him that was because of rumors from jealous partners.

But was that really the reason that he had to pay every time someone thought that he was worth less than dirt on the street? Why couldn't people make up their own minds instead of hating a whole group of people because of the way they look?

"So why does he hates Noahs and C.R.O.W.-members?"

"I'll tell you another time."

Silence reigned in the room for a while and Allen was almost asleep when Kanda's soft voice brought him back to the present.

"Care to tell me about the memory you had before waking up?"

And the fox-boy told him everything. He had to pause at some parts but eventually he was done.

Beside him he could feel the Japanese exorcist trembling with rage. But when his explanation ended the teen calmed back down.

"This doctor Walker does he look like Tyki but then with brown hair?"

Sitting up quickly the albino could not hide the surprise on his face.

"How did you…?"

"Remember the vet Link and Tim were talking about? Well that is doctor Neah Walker."

"Can we meet him?" Excitement coursed through Allen at the thought of meeting his '_savior_'.

"Sure. After I got some sleep. In case you've forgotten I've been awake for the better part of the last three weeks waking over a certain moyashi."

"Thank you." The words were said softly and held numerous emotions in them. Kanda just gave him a small, kind smile in return and pulled him back against him.

"Sleep Moyashi."

"My name is Allen."

"Whatever."

And with that both exorcists fell asleep, holding each other close…

* * *

TBC…

Feedback is greatly appreciated ^^ So please REVIEW, thank you :)

**Next chapter**: Kanda introduces his moyashi to Neah Walker and the albino learns more about the man that he called 'father'.

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda

P.S.: For those interested DGM chapter 203 was just uploaded today ^^ I already read it but have to admit that I'm a little confused about the whole thing. And I'm sure I'm not going to be the only one...


	15. A face from the past

**Ghost Hunters**

**Chapter fithteen: A face from the past.**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, Link x Timcanpy and Madarao x Alma.

**Warning(s)**: language, ooc-ness, Sheryl being Sheryl.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own...

**A.N.: **A BIG THANK YOU to all the readers out there. Thank you for reviewing, putting this story on alert and/or to favorite this story ^^

Here are the statistics for Ghost Hunters so far: 160 reviews, 58 favorites, 78 alerts, 11,485 hits and 1 community. So yeah I'm very proud of both this story and the readers who are interested in it :) I love you guys ^^

Now let's go on with the chapter! Please enjoy ^^

* * *

Both lovers had only just fallen asleep when a knock on the door awoke them again. Much to Kanda's chagrin…

"What?"

"Sorry to bother you Kanda-san but Komui asked me to take your and your companion's measurements for the uniforms."

"And I'm here with some anti-bruise-ointment for his cheek."

A sigh escaped the Japanese exorcist before he commanded the two in. The door opened and revealed two men in white lab coats. One of which sat in a wheelchair.

The one who was standing was a large – and a little bit fat – black man with a hat covering both his hair and eyes. Another thing that grabbed the albino's attention were the man's thick lips.

The other was a lot smaller – and probably also lighter – and had curly brown hair pulled into two low ponytails. A bandana covered his head and thick glasses made it impossible to see his eyes.

"Moyashi meet Komui's minions: the fatso is Tapp Dopp and the geek is Johnny Gill. You two this is the moyashi."

"It's Allen master."

"Whatever."

All three sweat dropped at that. But then again by now they were more than used to the teen's – sometimes insulting – nicknames.

After a few moments of silence Tapp pulled a tube out of his coat's pocket and handed it to Kanda. Who in turn immediately smeared some of the gel on the handprint that had appeared on the fox-boy's face.

Satisfied with his work, he handed the tube back to the scientist and proceeded to do what Johnny asked of him. While the younger one was busy measuring the Japanese exorcist, his colleague was staring at the companion.

"Hey can I though his ears? I've always wanted to do that."

"Sure if he doesn't mind it."

Allen shook his head and leaned a little bit forward so that the man could though the two appendages.

Tapp ran a finger gently against the outline before stroking the soft fur covering the back of the ears.

"Wow they are so soft and warm."

The man was so impressed that he pulled out a small notebook and began writing down his findings.

"So have you taken him to see Hevlaska yet?"

"No I was planning to do that later on. After I introduced him to Neah."

"Who is Hevlaska?"

"You'll see. But I'll tell you this, see can determine your synchronization-rate and the best way to train your Innocence."

"Oh that reminds me Kanda, Komui asked to see you in his office."

"Afterwards…"

"No immediately."

"But master would introduce me to doctor Walker."

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm visiting Neah after I'm done here. So if you want I can take Allen to see him and later on I can either take him to Hevlaska or you can come to the vet's room."

Kanda shrugged.

"Fine by me. If there is anyone here that I trust the moyashi with it's you."

"What you don't trust me?" Tapp asked.

"It's not about that kind of trust. But Allen can run away if he sense danger and Johnny won't be able to follow him because he's stuck in a wheel chair."

The two members of the science division sweat dropped again. Sometimes the teen's logic was quite hurtful.

"Anyway Allen if you please stick out your arms."

The albino did as he was told and Johnny quickly took the boy's measurements. When he was done the four split up. Kanda and Tapp went to see Komui while Johnny and Allen went to see Neah.

XOXOX

Walking through the endlessly long hallways the albino – once again – wondered who it was possible that no one got lost. Maybe the sense of direction came with the years one worked for the BOPRC?

Glancing sideways he saw Johnny a little bit behind him.

"Do you want me to push you?"

The scientist looked up – expression unreadable thanks to the glasses – before nodding.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The fox-boy continued pushing the chair forward for another 5 minutes before a voice rang out behind them.

"Oh I see that my cute Allen is all alone. What happened with your samurai-bodyguard?"

"Doctor Camelot." The albino acknowledged the man with a nod of his head. But his eyes showed how he really felt about his appearance: annoyed.

"And _my_ _master_ has been summoned by Komui."

"Really now… So if you don't mind me asking: where are you headed?"

"To see doctor Walker. I have some questions for him."

"I'll walk with you."

"That won't be necessary doctor. I'm sure you have other work to do." Was what the fox-boy said while inwardly he was hoping that the man would just leave them alone. But alas no such luck.

"I'm not busy."

For a moment Allen's face fell before his customary smile was back in its place. The boy could also have sworn that Johnny muttered a silent '_shit_' under his breath. Apparently the perverted Noah-doctor wasn't exactly loved around here.

While they resumed walking, the albino could feel a lustful stare directed to his buttocks and he did not need to think twice about who the owner of the stare was. Maybe he should tell Kanda about this. Then again if the Japanese teen killed the doctor the Order would have a small problem…

Finally they arrived at a door which was labeled: '_Veterinary Surgeon_'. Just as Allen was about to knock on the door a voice was heard.

"Oh yes Tyki right there…" A moan followed the statement and by now both the albino as the scientist were hesitant to enter the room. Who knew what was going on inside?

Unfortunately for them it seemed as though Sheryl Camelot had no such hesitance for he threw open the door.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Through the open door they could see a olive-skinned man – who looked like Tyki – wearing a lab coat sitting on one of the chairs. Behind him the real Tyki Mikk had his hands on the man's shoulders and appeared to be in the middle of giving the other a massage.

"What do you think? Neah complained about a strain in his shoulders so I offered to lose the tension in them."

"Oh is that all? I thought you two were having sex or something equally hot like that."

The doctor's statement caused quite a few different reactions: Tyki and Johnny sweat dropped, Allen blushed like mad and the other man – who had to be Neah – grabbed a cup and threw it at the perverted Noah. Hitting him square in the face.

"It's not because you jump everything on two legs that other are the same! Now get your perverted ass out of my office!"

Sheryl needn't to be told twice as he ran from the room like he was chased by the devil himself. Watching the departure, the Portuguese Noah tried to lit one of his cigarettes. Only to have it pulled out from his fingers by the brown-haired Noah.

"No smoking allowed."

"Easy, I'll just go outside then. Bye Neah, Johnny, '_Shonen_'."

For a moment Allen was puzzled by the name '_Shonen'_ he quickly figured out that it had to be some sort of nickname…

"It means boy or young man in Japanese."

The albino looked up and for a moment didn't know how to proceed or what to say.

"Since you are here I guess you have regained your memories."

"How did you know that they were lost?"

"Mana told me you couldn't remember anything from before he found you."

"You knew Mana?"

A nostalgic smile lit up the man's face but his eyes displayed a certain sadness in them.

"You could say that. After all he was my older brother."

Not caring how he looked, or what the others might think of him, the fox-boy let his mouth fall open in surprise. This man and the one he had called '_father_' did not resemble each other at all!

By now the man had gotten up and walked towards them. Stopping in front of the albino he pulled the boy into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

Hesitantly putting his own arm around the man, the albino relaxed into the embrace.

"You must have a lot of questions. Why don't you let me and Johnny play our weekly game of chess while I try to answer them?"

A nod later and everything was set up for the game of chess.

Neah took place opposite Johnny and Allen placed himself on a chair next to the scientist. He had never played chess before so he was kind of curious how it was played…

"So what do you want to know first?"

"What happened after those men shot you in the shoulder?"

"I passed out due to blood loss and when I woke up again I was lying on one of the operation tables with doctor Tunteeton looming over me."

"Doctor Tunteeton?"

The brown haired man simply pointed towards his own left eye but the fox-boy understood that he meant to say that the doctor had been the one to give him his scar.

"So here I was bound to the table while that psycho had a scalpel in his hands. And all the while he was babbling about how he would kill me, experiment on me, etcetera."

"Weren't you scared?" Johnny asked while his bishop took out one of his opponent's pawns.

"Of course I was. But luckily for me at that moment in time the other Noahs came barging in and rescued me."

"How did they knew were you where or more important: how did they knew that you were in trouble?"

"All Noahs have a physic link with each other. So I told them what happened through the use of telepathy. The doctor escaped but the other '_failed_' experiments were freed. As soon as I was released I went to look for you but you had already disappeared."

"So how did you knew that Mana had found me? And why didn't you come for me?"

"Ah and here we have the most important questions… You were gone for almost a year when one day out of the blue I received a call from Mana. We had grown apart since he didn't approve of me working in the '_companions factory_' as he dubbed it so I was very surprised when he called me."

"Even more surprised when I found out why he called. My brother had found a companion scavenging threw garbage. When he took a closer look he saw that his left arm was deformed. Don't ask me how but Mana immediately knew that you were compatible with Innocence."

"He called me since I've always been a member of the Black Order. So I tell him everything I knew about you and told him to prepare you for a journey. I would come get you and introduce you to the BOPRC."

"Mana wouldn't have it, said it was sad that someone as young as you would be working as an exorcist. So we made a deal. When you turned 15 years old he would tell you the truth and explain everything to you. After you could choose for yourself if you wanted to stay with him or join us."

"But father died and I was picked up by someone else…" Allen said sadly thinking back to how the clown had saved him but paid with his own life.

"Marian Cross was an outstanding member of the Black Order and so I asked him to found you and bring you to me. But instead the bastard disappeared and later I heard that he was using you."

A murderous aura appeared around the Noah and both Allen and Johnny were sure that if he and Cross ever met that the latter would die…

"Why did you pick me up yourself?"

Neah Walker paled and for a moment he looked truly scared.

"When I was saved doctor Tunteeton escaped. We still haven't found him. Komui said that he would surely try to take revenge on me and so I haven't left the Order in almost 10 years."

The albino stood up and walked toward where the Noah was seated. He put his arms around him and nuzzled his head against the man's shoulder.

"Anyway if you let me I would like to be more involved in your life."

"I don't mind after all one could say that you are my '_uncle_' right?"

"Uncle? I like the sound of that. Oh by the way Johnny? Checkmate!"

The scientist groaned and began gathering the board and pieces.

"Well I guess it is time for me and Allen to leave. Kanda will be wondering where you are."

"Tiedoll's kid? What does he have to do with anything?"

"He's my master!" A happy smile appeared on the fox-boy's face as he thought about the Japanese teen.

"Well since you are my cute little nephew I need to meet this kid and make sure that he will treat you right."

A unreadable glint appeared his golden eyes and for some unknown reason the companion had this feeling that Kanda would be put through some sort of test to see if he was '_worthy enough_' for him.

Neah also stood up and grabbed the handles of Johnny's wheelchair. Gently pushing the man forward he looked pack at his '_nephew_'.

"Allen are you coming?"

* * *

TBC…

Please REVIEW it's really appreciated :-)

By the way the doctor's name is a pun resembling his character. Tunteeton is the Finnish word for 'heartless'.

**Next chapter**:

PLEASE READ: I know I said that I'll update weekly and I'll do my best to keep that promise but lately there have been a lot of personal problems. And we received some bad news, so if I don't update for a while you know that something in my family happened.

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	16. A mission in Paris

**Ghost Hunters**

**Chapter sixteen: Paris.**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, Link x Timcanpy and Madarao x Alma.

**Warning(s)**: language, ooc-ness, attempted humor.

**Dedicated to**: _Misuki Miko_. For beta-reading the lemon and my other stories. Thanks hun ^^

**Disclaimer**: Does Allen have fox-features in the manga? No? Then I obviously don't own anything xD

**A.N.: **Thanks for all the reviews ^^

Good news: the lemon is finished and my beta promised that she would correct it this weekend. That way it should be posted somewhere next week...

Also this is an new arc that wasn't originally planned. But I wanted to introduce Timothy and show what kind of changes I gave him. He won't appear until the next chapter though...

PLEASE FORGIVE any glaring mistakes made. It's just that I'm suffering from a nasty cold and my brain isn't really functioning. Or at least not functioning like it should ^^"

Please enjoy the chapter ^^

* * *

Neah Walker led them through another part of the Black Order's Headquarters – just how big was the place anyway – when they reached a circular space where all the hallways seemed to end at.

In the middle of this circular space was a hole in the floor. Next to the edge was a triangular platform where a blonde man was waiting for them.

"Allen why don't you go to Reever? He'll take you to see Hevlaska."

"But I promised to wait for my master…"

"I know but I wanted to have a few words with him in private." An insincere smile was plastered on his face.

"Okay but uncle please go easy on him. He truly loves me and won't ever harm me."

Surprise was visible in the Noah's golden eyes and his smile changed into a proud one.

"You're quite good a reading people aren't you. *sigh* I guess that you are right but still I would like for the boy to say it himself. You're my precious little nephew after all."

Allen nodded, waved at Johnny and then walked towards the blonde man. When the latter saw the companion approach he smiled and stick out his hand.

"You must be Allen Walker. Nice to meet you I'm Reever Wenhamm, Chief of the European Branch Science Section One."

Shaking hands the albino took this time to take in the man in front of him.

He was about 26 years old and had scruffy spiky blonde hair. A goatee covered his chin and his light blue eyes had a tired sheen in them.

The scientist helped the fox-boy onto the platform and when they both were standing on it, Reever pushed a few buttons and the platform began its descend.

"What is Hevlaska actually?"

"She's and exorcists just like you but she doesn't have a human appearance."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see…"

The platform stopped with a small shock and the blonde motioned for Allen to look over the bulwarks. When the boy did so he saw a beautiful white dragon situated in a gigantic water tank.

It's body and the four legs were all covered by white scales and each leg had four '_fingers_' or '_toes_' with a long nail attached. The hind legs were simultaneous in form like those of a rabbit. At the place where the front legs were attached to the body, the wings also sprouted from. The skeletal base was visual because the wings were made from some see-through material. Attached to the joint was a sharp looking thorn-like thing.

Things that looked like fins sprang out along the body and on top of the dragon's head were 4 soft looking horn. Even if the dragon seemed hostile and dangerous, it still had a gentle, compassionate aura around itself.

"Hevlaska here is a new exorcist for you to check out."

For a moment Allen could not help but wonder how it would 'check him out'. That was until he the dragon began glowing a very soft baby blue. When the glow died down the previous creature was gone and in its place was something that could only be described as a dragon-woman.

At least it resembled a woman but the fox-boy could not be entirely sure… Damn these things with ambiguous bodies.

White tentacles shot forward and engulfed the – now declared – exorcist. The albino thought about resisting but then the creature spoke for the first time.

"Relax I do not wish you any harm. I just want to familiarize myself with your Innocence."

The '_forehead_' rested itself against his and then she started counting:

"102%, 116%, 130%, 141%, 158%, 178% 183%. Allen Walker your synchronization-rate is now at 183%."

The companion was gently put down on the platform again and Hevlaska transferred back to her dragon-shape.

"Just one more thing: Allen Walker your Innocence has the power to make you one of the most powerful exorcist's out there. Not only when it comes to putting lost spirits to rest but also in changing people's hearts. You truly are an extraordinary being."

Having said that the creature dove back under water and Reever programmed the platform so that it would bring them back up.

"Say mister Wenhamm…"

"Please just call me Reever. No need for such politeness."

"Okay Reever…Why do you need this synchronization-rate anyway?"

"To make sure that we don't put any accommodators in danger. As you know you need to first reach a rate of 100% before you can use your Innocence. Every percent over that shows how dangerous it is to activate it. The closer to 100% the more dangerous it is and the more change the accommodator has in hurting him- or herself."

"Can anyone have over 200%"

"Of course. When an exorcist reaches that percentage they will be promoted as a General."

"Are there any Generals in the Order?"

"Uhuh… You have Froi Tiedoll, Klaude Nine and Sokalo Winters. Oh and your previous owner Marian Cross."

"Please don't mention him." Allen asked as he felt a shudder run through his body.

Reever just laughed and patted him on the back.

"No problem kid."

XOXOX

When they arrived back upstairs the companion was surprised to find his master looking extremely uncomfortable while talking to Neah.

As he approached them Kanda spotted him and the cobalt blue eyes lighted up with… something.

"Moyashi, Komui has a mission for us."

The Japanese teen grabbed the albino's hand and intertwined their fingers together while shooting a challenging glare at the brown haired Noah.

"Remember what we agreed. You hurt my precious little nephew in any way and I will kill you. After I castrate you."

For a moment the exorcist paled but then his usual cocky attitude was back into place.

"Che like I'll ever hurt the moyashi. In case you don't know I love him."

A warm feeling spread through the fox-boy's body at his master's declaration. It was one thing to have the man say it to him but to have him admit it out loud was something entirely else. Something extremely satisfying.

And with that said the four of them started walking towards the supervisor's office.

XOXOX

Entering a spacious office, the first thing the companion noticed were the enormous piles of paper that took up almost all the available space.

The purple-haired scientist himself was soundly asleep on his desk while there were two people sitting in the sofa looking bored out of their minds.

The first one was the Noah Tyki Mikk, the other was a big black man with a cleanly shaven head and who was wearing headphones.

"Marie what are you doing here?"

"Ah Kanda did Komui invite you too?"

"Uhuh said that he had a mission for me and the moyashi."

"Moyashi? Do you mean the companion that General Tiedoll bought and gave you."

"And my precious little nephew. By the way his name is Allen Walker not '_moyashi_'."

The man – now known as Marie – and Tyki both looked surprised for a moment.

"What do you mean '_nephew_'?"

"Well my older brother Mana adopted him when he was 5 years old and therefore he is my nephew."

"Poor Kanda." Tyki laughed at the prospect of the Japanese teen having to deal with Neah's over protectiveness. One that could only be rivaled by Komui and Sheryl.

The big man stuck out his hand.

"I'm Noise Marie, Kanda older brother in a way. So if you don't mind me asking what animal do you resemble and what features do you have of it?"

Allen was surprised: could this man not see his ears and tail? But then he took a closer look and saw that the man had strange grey eyes. Eyes that seemed unfocussed.

"Marie's blind. That's why he wears those headphones. They make the background noise sound louder, helping him when in his daily life."

"Ah I see. Well mister Marie, I have the DNA of a snow fox in me. And the only thing I have that resembles one are my ears and tail."

"May I though them?"

Looking for refusal from either his master or his uncle, he received none. And so he stepped forward until he was right in front of the giant.

Big hands reached forward and cupped his face, trailing upwards, touching his ears. Allen was a little bit freaked out when the man's hands trailed down before they toughed his tail. But still neither Kanda nor Neah moved to stop Marie so the boy figured that this was something normal.

"I must say that Tiedoll has good taste. If the image I've conjured up in my brain is right than you must be a very cute companion."

"T-thank y-you." The albino stuttered after receiving such praise.

"Of course he's cute…" The Japanese teen and the brown haired Noah glared at each other when they said the exact same thing at exactly the same moment.

"Hey Reever why don't you wake up sleeping beauty before those two kill each other," Tyki suggested while reaching forward for a cigarette only to put the package back in his pocket at the glare he received from Neah.

"I will when everyone has arrived."

"Who else do you expect?"

"Us of course."

Everyone turned their heads towards the two newly arrived teens. The one who had spoken was a 17 year old teen with white hair, a turban covering his head and golden eyes.

His companion was a 13 year old girl with short spiky dark blue hair. She also had golden eyes.

"Wisely, Rhode. Now that you two are here we can begin."

Reever sighed and then he began the dangerous task of waking up the sleeping supervisor. Gently shaking the man's shoulder he whispered the magic words to accomplice this task:

"Komui, Lenalee is pregnant."

"LENALEE HOW COULD YOU!" Instantly the man was awake and a drill mysterious appeared in his hands while the evil glint in his eyes promised absolutely nothing good.

"Lavi Bookman Jr. you're dead meat."

"Easy Chief she's not really pregnant. I just said that to get you awake. You have a job to do. Now if everyone would please excuse me, I'm going to do _my_ job."

And with that the blonde scientist left the room, leaving the other visitors sweat dropping at their supervisor's behavior.

"*cough* If everybody could please excuses that outburst. Let's start. First off Neah I've tracked down Cross." Komui said waving a little paper around.

Immediately as he caught sight of it, Neah ripped it out of the scientist's hand. An evil glint was now visible in his eyes and Allen felt sorry for his previous master. But only a little bit of course.

"Thanks Chief, come Tyki we have a bastard to beat up."

Grabbing the other Noah's hand he began pulling him from the room everything else forgotten.

"Oh Neah please bring him back alive. The higher-ups want to talk to him."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Komui sighed a grabbed a memo block to note something down.

"Better make sure that a hospital bed is available for the General in cause Neah takes his revenge a little bit too far."

A collective shudder ran through everybody's body – except for the albino – because most had seen the Noah in full-rage-mode before. And it wasn't a pretty sight to behold. More like gruesome actually.

"Right now the rest of you are going to Paris. You see two separate cases have come to our attention. The first one is for the Noahs."

Rhode and Wisely perked up at this.

"There have been rumors about a phantom thief going around and two of our finders and one of our scientist have been wrongfully accused. It's your task to find this mysterious thief and get our members out of jail."

"Oki doki Chief." The girl said cheerfully while her partner was massaging his head. If Allen didn't know any better he would say that the boy must have a headache or something like that.

"Oh and Rhode please don't torture anyone."

"Hey but that is taking away all the fun."

"Just don't okay? Kanda you and Marie will go investigate the Parisian catacombs. A ghost there finds it funny to throw bones at the tourist. The ghost itself doesn't seems to be harmless but the government is more afraid that the rumors will keep the tourists away."

"And what about me Komui?"

"Ah yes Allen. Well since Kanda made it pretty clear that he doesn't want to part from you, you will join him on this mission. Maybe you can use this a training session for your Innocence since we don't know it full powers yet."

Allen wanted to say something more but was silenced by a familiar hand stroking the path of hair in between his ears.

"Oh and if you guys are lucky Neah might have left open a door."

Big, questioning silver eyes turned to look at their master but it was the other albino that answered.

"Neah's powers consist of opening portals anywhere he wants. We enter a gate here and exit one in Paris. That way we save a lot of time traveling to our destination."

"Wisely you know that it is rude to read other people's mind." Marie chastised the other boy.

"I didn't read his mind. The question was visual enough in his eyes."

"Whatever come on guys I want to go to Paris!" Rhode yelled and with a collective sigh from the guys they got up and followed the girl.

* * *

TBC…

Please REVIEW they make me feel better :-)

For those interested in how the Dragon Hevlaska looks here is a link:

http:/ darkgift. ru /godlike 1. html (just remove the spaces) then click the picture that says 'White Dragon 2006'.

I found this drawing with google and found it simply beautiful ^^

**Next chapter**: The five discover that their cases might be linked when they clues lead them to an orphanage on the brinck of bankrupsy.

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda

P.S.: Even with a nasty cold I'm feeling extremely happy because after searching for a job for 5 months I'm finally invated for a job interview. I really hope that this firm will hire me ^^


	17. Phantom Thief G

**Ghost Hunters**

**Chapter seventeen: Phantom Thief G.**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, Link x Timcanpy and Madarao x Alma. Oh and hints of Neah x Tyki (some readers promted me to experiment with this pairing and I am more that happy to oblige xD)

**Warning(s)**: language, ooc-ness, attempted humor, slightly irritating Rhode, very slight sexual innuendos (sorry couldn't help myself xD).

**Disclaimer**: It's called fanfiction for something. Besides if I owned DGM I wouldn't be out there looking for a job ^^

**A.N.: **Right my dad will get surgery tomorrow because he busted his knee and I have a job interview. Needless to see I'm a little anxious about both so I decided to spend my time writing instead of getting myself worked up over nothing...

ABOUT THE LEMON: it will be posted next week or the week after that. I'm sorry but something came up so the posting of it will be delayed for a little while. Again I apologize *bows*

Other than that I do hope that you enjoy this chapter ^^

* * *

The little girl led them to an empty room. Well not entirely empty… In the middle of the room was something that looked like a gigantic white diamante with a number above it.

Without faltering in her step Rhode stepped through the weirdly shaped thing. Wisely and Marie followed close behind her.

Allen however was a little bit hesitant at first but when he felt Kanda's hand on his shoulder, he – too – stepped inside the diamante-shaped-thing.

It was like the thing was a portal to another world. At the other side was an entirely white city. A beautiful, Mediterranean-style city.

"WOW…"

"Impressive isn't it? That's Neah's power for you… Euhm who are you by the way?"

"Oh I'm Allen Walker a new exorcist and Kanda's companion."

"Hello cutey I'm Rhode Camelot and this is my older brother Wisely Camelot."

"Camelot? As in the children of doctor Sheryl Camelot? But isn't he… I mean… I thought that he was… you know… gay…"

"Oh he is gay alright. We are both adopted because he thought that we were cute. Well he thought that I was cute. He adopted Wisely because Tyki kind of forced him."

"I did not force Sheryl to adopt him, I merely suggested it. And what are you doing here anyway?"

Tyki had just appeared out of one of the houses and was looking at them in surprise.

"Uncle Tyki!" The girl jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We wanted to ask Neah if he could drop us off in Paris." Wisely explained since his little sister seemed a little bit preoccupied with hugging her unlce.

"What a coincidence… Komui send us also to Paris."

Neah answered them, also stepping out of the same house that Tyki had previous exited.

"Why are you blushing?"

"No reason." But what the other – older – albino had said was true. The brown haired Noah had a slight pink dusting on his cheeks.

Both Wisely and Marie grinned at the man's negation but the fox-boy could not figure out why…

That's about the exact moment when he realized exactly what his uncle had said.

"Wait do you mean to say that Cross is in Paris?"

"Yes but don't worry Allen. I'll keep that bastard as far away from you as possible."

"And if that doesn't work I'm sure that your samurai-bodyguard will protect you at all costs." Tyki added seeing the stressed out look on the companion's face at the thought of meeting his previous master.

"Anyway I would gladly open up a portal for you guys but it's too late. Let's start this mission first thing tomorrow morning.

"Oh can we sleep on the arc. I wanna sleep on the arc. Let us sleep on the arc."

"Yes fine whatever." Neah said trying to shut up the thirteen year old.

"You have rooms here."

Instead of his uncle answering the question like Allen thought that he would, it was Tyki who replied.

"Yes, he can make whatever room you want and when you leave the room disappears again."

"So who first?"

"Oh me, me, pick me."

"Fine Rhode what do you want?"

"A big room in pink and purple with lots of dolls and all."

The male all shuddered at the pink and purple but were more than happy to see the young Noah run into her own room. Finally peace at last. At least up until the moment when she ran back out again to 'listen' at the demands of the others.

"So Marie what do you want?"

"Doesn't matter as long as it doesn't have much furniture."

"And Wisely?"

"Something that doesn't allow sound to break through. Oh and with warm bedcovers. You know I get cold very easily."

"And you get headaches very easily. Yes brother we know, get over it."

A glare that contained much hatred was sent at the girl but she just laughed. But it was enough for Allen to confirm his earlier thoughts about her being crazy. Or having a few screws loose.

"And I'm guess that you two want to '_share_' a room?"

" Yes please…" Kanda nearly spat out the word '_please_' like it was something incredibly vile. But he would try and be friendly to the man. Or else risk losing every opportunity he had to have some private time with his moyashi.

"Oh and uncle could you make one big bed?"

Neah's eyes nearly popped out at his nephew's request and he walked up to the Japanese teen while fuming.

"What the hell have you done to him! I swear if I find out you already had sex with him I will castrate you, drown you, pull you apart into four pieces and then kill you."

"Ever hurt of overkill?" Wisely asked under his breath. Luckily for him the brown haired Noah didn't hear him.

"Master hasn't done that to me! It's just that…" The companion was quick to come to his master's rescue, blushing as mad at the implication.

"Just what?" Neah asked, calming down in order not to scare the poor fox-boy.

"You see I easily get dreams about the mission and sleeping next to Kanda makes me feel safer."

"Aw isn't he just adorable." With a mighty jump Rhode threw herself at the albino, nearly squeezing the life out of him with her hug.

"Hey Pretty Boy can I make him my doll if you ever get tired of him?"

"NO!" Neah and Kanda yelled at the same time.

"You guys are no fun at all."

"Can we please go to sleep already? I'm starting to develop a headache…"

XOXOX

The next morning Allen awoke snuggled up to his master in the large, soft bed that his uncle had provided for them.

He himself was draped almost entirely over Kanda with his head tucked underneath the older teen's chin. The other had one hand around the albino's left arm and the other was groping one of his moyashi's butt cheeks.

"Master wake up. Master? Kanda?"

"Tch what?"

"It's morning."

The Japanese exorcist pulled himself into a sitting position and kissed the younger one on his nose. The fox-boy – for some reason feeling bolder than usual – grasped some of the long hair and pulled his master into a kiss. One that turned passionate within seconds.

Kanda let his hands wander under the albino's shirt and was seriously thinking about taking their relationship one step further when the door was thrown open and a hyper Rhode came bouncing in.

"Good morning! Oh sorry am I interrupting something?"

"Of course not. WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

"Geez someone is in a bad mood. Anyway get ready our mission starts in a few minutes."

With that the spiky haired girl left the room again. Allen and Kanda exchanged looks and decided to get ready for what would probably be a tiring day.

Once outside of their room they were greeted by a smirking Wisely and a gently smiling Marie.

"So where those two other Noahs?"

"Right here Pretty Boy." Tyki casually answered as he walked up to them closely followed by a not so good looking Neah.

"Uncle are you alright? You look kind of pale... And you have bags under your eyes."

"I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"And you're limping!"

"…"

By now most people would have put one and one together so Neah didn't bother answering that comment, Tyki and the other Noahs burst out laughing upon hearing it, Marie simply shook his head. And Kanda could not help but wonder if his companion was really that dense.

"What? Did I say anything funny?"

"Let me give you a hint… Neah and Tyki sitting in a room, having S-E-X…" Rhode grinned evilly as both the brown haired Noah and the fox-boy turned bright red.

"And here you are threatening me while you are corrupting your own nephew yourself by giving him a bad example." Shaking his head, the Japanese wore an smirk. One that widened when the veterinary looked at him with something close to hatred in his eyes.

"Why don't we all start our missions. Preferably before someone gets killed." The Portuguese Noah said lighting a cigarette, only to have it ripped out of his fingers.

"No smoking inside my arc."

"My, my so cold all of a sudden, you weren't like this last night."

Neah blushed flared up again after it had finally calmed down. Stomping away he opened a door and went through his. The others following closely behind him.

XOXOX

Separated from the two adulated Noahs, Rhode and Wisely decided to see if the police could tell them something about their mission. The exorcists also came with them, to ask some questions about the happening inside the Parisian catacombs.

They found the police headquarters relatively easy. Just as they were about to step inside a beautiful young woman come through the door, bumping into Kanda.

"Oh my I'm sor…" Not finishing her sentence, the woman's eyes glazed over as she looked at the Japanese exorcists with something akin to admiration in her eyes.

Seeing this the albino softly growled in the back of his head, wanting to have this woman away from his master.

His silent prayers were answered when the woman was pushed out of the way by an older looking man who immediately started glaring at Kanda.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Tch who are you?"

"I am inspector Galmar and you are…?"

"Excuse us inspector but we are members of the Black Order Psychic Research Center. We were told that you have some of our finders in custody." Marie answered knowing that otherwise his '_younger brother_' might insult the policeman and ruing their chances of finding something out.

"Ha yes. They are charged with theft."

"May we ask on what ground?"

"They were found in Phantom Thief G's costume while holding the stolen jewelry."

The group of five followed the older man inside the prison part of the police office. The first cells they came across were filled with though looking guys who started leering at the poor fox-boy once they set their eyes on him.

"Oh inspector is that a present for us?"

"You really shouldn't have…"

"Come here kitty, kitty. I've got some milk you can drink."

The last comment did it for Kanda as he stormed forward and kicked the bars hard, startling the men behind it.

"You fucking dumbass, can't you see he's a fox and not a kitten? Besides if I see any of you leering at my companion again, I'll single handedly kill you." The grin on the teen's face was enough to send the inmate cowering in the corner.

"Possessive much?" Wisely couldn't help but ask while his '_little sister_' nodded her head in approval. What for they did not know. Either she agreed with Kanda's way of keeping his moyashi's innocence safe – and she wasn't thinking about the one used to defeat ghosts – or because she too thought that the long haired exorcist was a possessive bastard.

In the mean time Galmar had simply kept walking before stopping in front of another door.

"in the other room are all Phantom Thief G suspects. If you want to talk to your friends you got to find them yourselves."

'How many suspects does he have?' Was the one thought running through everyone's mind when the door opened and revealed something they had never seen before…

The room was filled with men all in dressed in some stupid outfit. Each one was pleading with the inspector that they were innocent and that they had been in fact framed by the real Phantom Thief G.

All in all it was enough to make the two youngest feel uncomfortable. Allen grasped his master's elbow while standing closer to him. And Rhode gently slipped her hand in Marie's knowing that the friendly giant wasn't bothered by her action.

"So uhm… How are we going to find them…?" The older of the two albino's asked while rubbing his temples. He could feel another one of those headaches coming up.

In fact it was easier that anyone suspected because as soon as those words left Wisely's mouth a shout was heard.

"Exorcists, Noahs! Have you come for us?" A man pressed himself up against the glass while having a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Jiji…"

* * *

TBC…

Please REVIEW 'cause I love those ^^

**Next chapter**: Each team starts their own investigation only to come back together when they follow the same lead. And the exorcists team gets a shock when they discover who the bone-throwing ghost really is!

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	18. The Bonethrowing Ghost

**Ghost Hunters**

**Chapter eightteen: The Bone-throwing Ghost.**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, Link x Timcanpy and Madarao x Alma. Oh and hints of Neah x Tyki (some readers promted me to experiment with this pairing and I am more that happy to oblige xD)

**Warning(s)**: language, ooc-ness, attempted humor, short chapter for my standards.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own a thing, except for the plot.

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!.: **And the **bad new just doesn't stop**. Now we heard that my dad is suffering from a really aggresive form of pancreascancer. So I do hope that everyone **understands** that updates will be **sporadic**. I'll update whenever I can and feel like it but there will be times that I'll have zero inspiration... Writing this chapter was hard enough. And that's also the reason as to why it is so short (1400 words). Right now I'm almost at a mental breakdown because off all the shit that has happened these last months and writing does help me somewhat. To bad the ideas in my head don't want to be transfered to the paper. And when I'm finally start writing my thoughts stray to my dad...

I would also like to give a big thank you to all those that supported me:

Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan

Xiao Yue Er

ElricLawliet

cool guy 33

dakenolebeau (sorry if this is written incorrectly ^^")

GreenTaurus

BlueStar 1937

Sakura-Cherryblossom4

TheFanfictionQueen

And a very big special thank you too: Watashi-wa-inori-tsuzukeru. Thanks hun for all that you did ^^ I really couldn't have asked for a better friend :)

* * *

"JiJi?" Rhode asked before bursting out in laughter when she saw the ridicules costume the man was wearing.

He wore the same Phantom Thief G outfit as everyone else but with his dreadlocks, bandana and glasses he looked like a clown.

While Wisely and his little sister walked forward towards the scientist and finders, the other three went to stand beside inspector Galmer. He was conveniently 'spaced-out' as the other 'wrongly' convicted were pleading their innocence.

"Excuse me inspector…"

The Frenchman snapped out of his stupor and looked at their little group. When he saw that it was the cute companion that had asked the question, his gruff expression softened a little bit.

"How can I help you boy?"

"Well we were wondering if you could tell us something about the things that are happening in the catacombs?"

"Not much I'm afraid. Tourists have complained that they were bombarded with bones by an unknown assailant."

"Did anyone see him or can they give a description of what they saw?"

"Only air. All claim that the bones suddenly appeared out of thin air with a person throwing them."

"Like a ghost?"

The inspector burst out laughing at that.

"My dear boy, ghosts don't exist."

Allen wanted to tell them him that yes: ghost do exist. But before he could, his master's hand covered his mouth.

"Thank you for your insight but we should take our leave now. Goodbye inspector." Marie said while he, his Japanese brother and his companion walked towards the exit.

"Why couldn't I tell him the truth?" The albino demanded as soon as they were outside again.

"'Cause he is the type of person who doesn't believe in them even if one were to appear right in front of him."

"So what do we do now?"

"We go investigate the catacombs."

The fox-boy scrunched up his nose at the thought of walking through underground hallways filled with skeletons. And to think that people visited them for fun!

Seeing the gesture that his moyashi made, the sword-wielding exorcist grabbed the smaller hand in his won and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Marie said nothing but a smile made his way onto his face at the gesture. How the blind man knew what Kanda was doing would forever remain a mystery to Allen.

XOXOX

The catacombs were exactly like what the anthro thought they would be: cold, damp and foul smelling. It certainly didn't' help that his nose was more sensitive than others.

"_Allen activate me! NOW!_"

Behind him both Kanda and Marie activated their Innocences. Mugen glowed brightly and from the rings around the larger man's fingers threads appeared.

The companion quickly activated Crowned Clown and stared in wonder as his left hand changed into the claw that he had briefly seen before.

"_Not this form! The other one!"_

"_You can take on different forms?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_So…euhm…Clown? How exactly do I change into your other form?"_

"_Remember the feeling you had when you wanted to protect that bad tempered __samurai of yours? Grab it in your mind and I'll do the rest."_

Allen could still remember clearly the rising panic and the consuming need to protect. His left arm was subconsciously brought upwards and held horizontally in front of him. Without realizing what he was doing he grabbed his wrist with his right hand.

"Slowly pulling he felt his arm give way. Upon opening his eyes – when had he closed them? – he saw that his left arm was missing. But in its place he was carrying a broadsword.

"Interesting so you can change your left arm into a sword… When we get back to headquarters I'll get Tevak and Alma to help me train you in the arts of the sword. That's if you wouldn't mind that."

"I'd love to."

"Shh be quiet. I think we are getting closer to our target."

Noise Marie was proven right when out of nowhere a femur came flying towards them, hitting Kanda straight in the face.

The Japanese exorcist started cursing and yelling obscenities in his mother language.

The albino was thinking about kissing the – now forming – bruise on his master's face when a skull came flying straight at him. In an unconditioned reflex he brought up his sword and used it to deflect the object.

"My, my, you have to be the first one to deflect my attack. But then again I didn't except any less from an exorcist."

"You know what we are?" Allen asked confused.

"More importantly who or what are you?" Marie retorted.

"And why are you throwing god-damn bones around for?" Kanda angrily muttered.

"Yes I know what you are. The sole reason as to why I was bugging those tourists was to lure you here."

"So again what are you?"

"_He's like me and Mugen_."

"Are you an Innocence?"

A surprised look crossed the faces of his two partners.

"That's what Crowned Clown said anyway. And he hasn't been wrong so far…"

The words weren't even out of his mouth when before their very eyes a light green shining ball appeared. It grew and extended outwards before disappearing into nothing.

In its place was a human looking creature with pointy ears, slanted eyes and purple colored hair. His hair was short on the top and long in the back.

"I am Tsukikami. As you said I am an Innocence."

"So why did you lure us here?" Marie asked, sounding just a little bit distrusting.

"My accommodator isn't aware of my existence, yet he uses my power almost every night. If he keeps this up, I fear that one day something bad will happen to him. Plus he can use the Order's guidance."

"Your accommodator doesn't happen to be Paris most famous Phantom Thief G, does he?" Kanda asked putting two and two together.

"Indeed." The Innocence paused for a moment before his head shot up. "My master seems to be in trouble."

The creature was about to disappear when Marie stopped him.

"Tsukikami tell us where your master is. We can meet you there and help him if the need arises."

"Thank you. His name is Timothy Hearst and you can find him in the Hearst Orphanage."

And just like that the Innocence disappeared . The others were left to go and find the exit on their own.

XOXOX

When their hired taxi stopped in front of the – rather small – orphanage, they saw Rhode and Wisely standing in front of the large doors. The siblings looked quite surprised to see the exorcists there.

"So…euhm…what are you doing here?"

"We could ask the same of you." Kanda shot back.

"Wisely was able to identify the Phantom Thief G's wavelength and followed it here."

"So you know who he or she is?"

"No because our suspect is a '_possessor_' it is impossible for me to enter their thoughts and search for personal information."

"Possessor?" Allen asked cutely cocking his head to the side.

"Someone who transfers their mind into the body of someone else and take control over it. And will you please tell us what you are doing here?" The little girl demanded, looking like she would throw a fit any moment.

"Please relax Rhode. Our bone-throwing ghost is in fact Phantom Thief G's Innocence." Marie explained.

"So you know who this guy is?" Wisely asked a little bit skeptical.

"We are looking for a boy here called Timothy Hearst."

"Okay let's go find this boy." Rhode said sounding cheerfully once again.

The other team members sweat dropped at the girl's quick change of temper.

Stepping forward the older albino knocked on the wooden door and they all patiently waited – except for maybe Kanda - until an older prioress opened it.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Can we talk with one of your charges for a moment please? His name is Timothy Hearts."

"What's it about?"

"We have reason to believe that he is what we call an accommodator and we would like to invite him to join our ranks."

"You are from the Black Order Psychic Research Center, yes? I wasn't aware that kids this young could become an exorcist."

"What do you mean 'young'?"

"Well Tim's only 9 years old you see."

And for a moment no-one knew how to react to that…

* * *

TBC…

Please spare a REVIEW if you can, it will definatly cheer me up...

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	19. The danger that is Komui Lee

**Ghost Hunters**

**Chapter nineteen: The danger that is Komui Lee.**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, Link x Timcanpy and Madarao x Alma. Some hints of Neah x Tyki

**Warning(s)**: language, ooc-ness, attempted humor (and utterly, epic fail at that), Komui ('cause the man deserves his own warning xD)

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own anything...

**A.N.:** wouldn't let me update :( So for now I'm employing a trick posted by Ms. Mumpsimus but I still hope that it will be solved quickly 'cause it's getting my nerves *pout*

That and I don't really like this chapter -.-" But I promise that he next one will be good! ^^

Hope you'll still enjoy reading it :-)

* * *

Allen smelt the familiar sent of a fellow companion before he even saw the kid. It was that – and only that – that enabled him to react so fast when Timothy ran by him in hopes of getting away from them.

He immediately – together with Kanda and Wisely – began chasing him down the stairs and into the orphanage's common room where the future exorcists hid behind the prioress's back.

"Who are you people and what do you want with me?"

Knowing that the long haired teen would only frighten him, Wisely was the one to answer all the questions. He explained why they were there and what the Black Order exactly is.

While the nine year old listened intently, the fox-boy took that moment to take in the kid's appearance.

He kind of looked like his Innocence Tsukikami – but was obviously younger – with green hair and red-brownish eyes. His ears and tail reminded Allen of either a wolf or dog. But probably the former if the scent was anything to go by.

When the explaining finished, large, innocent eyes suddenly filled with suspicion.

"And what about my 'circumstances'?"

"What do you mean?" Kanda asked, equally suspiciously.

"I'm a companion, just like him!" A finger pointed at the fox-boy. "Will I get a master? A collar? Or will I be free meat for just any pervert that finds me? At least here I am safe."

Silence reigned the room for approximately one minute until Wisely cautiously answered the wolf-boy.

"You would certainly get a collar so that no one can touch you. A room at the order is also available for you and if you want a master we will find someone that is perfect for taking care of you."

"Is that all?"

"No. We know about this orphanage financial problems. If you join us we will donate a large sum every year and ensure the continuation of this place. Of course you can also come and visit here whenever you have a day off."

Timothy seemed to think about it for a while before nodding his head.

"I'll join you, _if_ I get a master. I'm a companion after all."

"Deal."

The prioress led the boy back up to his room so he could pack al the essentials. In the meanwhile the older albino telepathically contacted Komui.

"So did he join us?" Rhode asked while draping herself over Allen's shoulders. Much to Kanda's annoyance, who could barely stop a growl forming in his throat.

"He did."

"Yay!"

The green-haired companion walked back into the common room looking like he would start crying at any moment. Saying goodbye to your loved ones was never easy.

Shaking the girl off of him, he went and hugged the younger one. At the same time Marie grabbed the huge suitcase.

"Everyone ready? Let's go home!"

Following Rhode to where the gate to the ark stood, the fox-boy felt a much smaller hand slip into his.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What's your name and who is your master? Or don't you have one?"

"My name is Allen Walker and the Asian teen over there is my owner. His name is Kanda.

The long haired teen glanced at his boyfriend but said nothing. He could understand that the two companions needed each other at the moment.

"So what is it like to belong to someone?"

"It really depends on the person. My previous owner was an arsehole that enjoyed punishing me for absolutely nothing. But Kanda… Kanda is sweet and he looks after me. Whenever something bad happens or I feel scared and lonely, he's there for me and then I know that everything will be good once again.

"That's wonderful! I hope that I too can get someone that good."

"I'm sure that you will. Almost everyone in the order is kind and caring."

Ahead of them both Kanda and Wisely snorted. The albino could not ask the reason why, for they had arrived at the ark.

"Wow what is that thing?"

"It's my way of moving from one place to another in record time. And it serves as a sanctuary sometimes."

"Neah! Did you find Cross?" Fear was laced in his voice and so his boyfriend grabbed his other hand in a comforting gesture.

"We did. He's currently sobering up in one of the Order's basements but from the moment he's lucid enough, he will face a severe punishment for what he did to you."

Gentle tugging on his right arm made him look down.

"Who's this Cross fellow?"

"My previous master."

"Oh…"

"So who's the cutie?"

"TYKI!"

"This is Timothy Hearst. He's both the famous Phantom Thief G and the cause for the disturbance in the catacombs. Oh and he is our newest addition to the team." The 13 year old girl answered cheerfully.

"Huh? Disturbances?"

"Your Innocence did that to get our attention." Seeing the young companion's confused face, Allen quickly added: "We'll explain later…"

Stepping through the gate and crossing the white streets, the group arrived back at the Black Order's Headquarters.

XOXOX

Once back 'home' everyone left to go do their own thing: Rhode and Wisely went to visit their father. Tyki and Neah locked themselves up in the former's room. And Marie went to find his girlfriend.

That left Kanda and Allen to introduce the wolf-boy to his new master. Apparently the guy could be found in the supervisor's office.

Easy enough right? Well no… Before the trio could even set foot in the science department, a terrified Reever came running at them.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THERE'S A KUMOLIN ON THE LOOSE!"

A few curses in his mother language found their way out of the Japanese teen's mouth as he grabbed both companions around their wrists and started dragging them away from the direction they had been walking in.

"What's a Kumolin?" The fox-boy yelled over the 'clanking' sounds that could be heard.

"A robot made by supervisor Lee. The fifth one that goes crazy this last year." Reever explained.

"So what does this one do?" Kanda asked.

"We don't know yet and frankly I don't want to find out either."

"As long as it doesn't want to make us stronger or prettier, I don't really care either."

Both companions exchanged looks that clearly said: "I don't want to know."

"Guys this way!"

Looking forward again they spotted a familiar redhead waving them over.

"You can hide in this little alcove , while I take care of that thing."

The four followed directions and as soon as they were out of harm's way, Lavi released his powerful 'fire-seal'.

Carefully peeking around the corner Allen saw the thing called 'Kumolin' for the first time and believe him: it was huge!

Together with an equally curious Timothy he stealthy approached the weird robotic creature. But when the head fell off the two jumped back in shock and started hissing at it. Much to the amusement of both Lavi and Kanda.

"So guys do you still want to visit Komui to get debriefed or are you going to postpone it until tomorrow? Reever asked, sounding extremely tired.

"We'll do it now. That way I can hit him with Mugen for all the trouble he always put us through."

"Too late for that Yuu-old-buddy-of-mine. Lenalee already dealt with her brother."

A yelp sounded as a certain katana was pressed to the redhead's cheek. Lavi easily surrendered by lifting his hands. He was much too good looking to lose and ear or scar his pretty face!

"Moyashi! Brat! Let's go so that we can finally go home and rest!"

"It's Allen!"

"I'm not a brat."

A sigh only followed those statements.

XOXOX

"MY SWEET LENALEE-CHAN DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE." The sound of a certain purple haired scientist wailing reached their ears before they even entered the office.

When they finally did, they saw that a crying Komui was hugging a seriously pissed off looking Lenalee around her waist.

Judging by the amount of anger marks on her face and head it was only a matter of mere seconds before she lost her temper and kicker her brother in the head. Again…

"YOU! YOU FILTHY OCTOPUS THAT COULDN'T LEAVE MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER ALONE! YOU ARE THE ONLY REASON WHY SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!"

Everyone in the office sweat dropped but before anyone could point out that the only reason the girl was mad was because of his stupid robots, the man had grabbed a vile and threw it in their direction.

Reever's reflexes were fast enough to pull the two companions out of the way but Lavi and Kanda weren't so fortunate. Both of them were covered in the thick yellow fog that had been released when the bottle hit the ground.

When the fumes cleared the two males were not there. In their place where two one year olds crying for attention.

Seeing that his master and boyfriend had shrunk, the companion grabbed Komui by the collar and began shaking the supervisor.

"What did you do? What did you do?"

"I threw one of my experiments that seems to have turned them younger…?"

Madder than he had ever been before in his life, Allen wanted nothing more that to shred the scientist apart.

"Calm down." Lenalee's hands on his own made him release his 'prisoner'.

"I'm sure that brother has an anti-potion. Right brother?"

"Well …euh… that is to say…"

"You don't have an antidote?" The girl's voice had taken on a dangerous edge that made both Komui and Allen swallow.

"Well you see, this particular potion is supposed to work for only a day. They will be fine again tomorrow."

"And if they aren't…?" A certain death promise was laced in those four words.

"Then I'll make an antidote of course."

"Good."

Walking away Lenalee picked up the white baby with green eyes and left the room. Following her example the albino picked up his master but didn't know what to do next.

"Can we have a room here for tonight?"

"I'll ask Tryde to bring you home. He's moving in next to your apartment first thing tomorrow."

"Who's Tryde?"

"One of the Noahs and Timothy's master."

"I get a master?"

"You asked for one right?"

"I did but…" Trailing off a look of uncertainty flashed over his face.

"It is a nice guy right? Not someone that will hit me?"

"He may look like a criminal but he's a real softy."

"Who's a softy?"

None of them had heard – or seen for that matter – the man enter the room. He had olive colored skin, messy black hair, golden eyes and a sword strapped to his back.

"You are. Tryde meet Timothy, Timothy meet Tryde."

Hard golden eyes softened when they landed on the nine year old, and the Noah crouched down in front of him.

"Hello there. My name is Tryde Toraido and I promise to take good care of you." A hand was held out for the other to take.

"Timothy Hearst." Was all the green haired companion could mumble before laying his hand in the much bigger one.

"Good now get out of my office."

XOXOX

"That over there is Alma's bedroom, I'm sure that he won't mind it if you used it for tonight." Pointing at the room he meant, Allen hoisted Kanda up higher in his arms.

So far his master had been sleeping most of the time. But there was no doubt in the companion's mind that when the Japanese exorcist would return normal, his first order of business would be to kill or seriously hurt Komui.

"Thank you. And if there is anything that you need or you have a problem with the chibi then just call okay. I don't bite."

"I will. Good night."

"Night Al!"

Leaving the two alone, the companion entered his own room that he shared with his master. Cocooning all the blankets in the middle of the bed, he made sure that the one year old could not fall out or hurt himself.

Satisfied with his work, the albino laid down with the child in his arms. Before falling to sleep completely he laid his warm tail over the other's small body so that he would not be cold.

'Sorry to say this master, but you look quite cute like this.' Was the last thought on his mind when sleep finally took over.

* * *

TBC…

Please drop a REVIEW. They are appreciated...

**Next chapter**: the start of the Japan arc...

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	20. The mission in Japan

**Ghost Hunters**

**Chapter twenty: The mission in Japan**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, Link x Timcanpy and Madarao x Alma. Some hints of Neah x Tyki

**Warning(s)**: language, ooc-ness,

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own anything... Neither do I own Ghost Hunt on which this arc is largly based.

**A.N.:** **Sorry** for the long wait but my dad had to be admitted into the hospital and then when I got home my guinea pig was lying dead in her cage *cries* And to top it all of mother natures decided to give her montly gift (which I totally forgot -.- so I'm much more emotional this week than at other times) which hurts like hell. God sometimes I really hate being a woman -.-

But on the bright side: the chemo to fight my dad's cancer seems to be working :)

Please enjoy the chapter ^^

* * *

Warm sunlight streamed through the windows causing a certain white-haired companion to wake up. The first thing that Allen noticed with his still hazy brain was the absence of a large, warm body pressed against his back. Instead there as a smaller one curled up against his chest.

For a split second he felt the panic in him rise, until he realized who the other had to be: Timothy.

In the week after the young companion and his Noah-master moved into the apartment next to Kanda's, the green-haired youth had often crawled into bed next to him.

"Timothy wake up, it's morning."

"But I'm still tired…" A yawn accompanied that statement.

A smile began tugging at the fox-boy's lips. Shakings his head, he started tickling the wolf-boy. A guaranteed way of getting the other out of bed without much effort.

Timothy squeaked and ran out of the bedroom leaving behind a laughing Allen. Calming down the albino followed the younger one out into the living room annex kitchen.

There he found the wolf-boy in Tryde's lap, hiding his face in the other' s neck and mumbling things about mean foxes. His own master tried to hide his smirk behind his cup of tea. And failed…

"What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon. Tryde made them."

"Thank you!"

Eying his plate he could feel his stomach grumbling loudly. And since the Noah's own companion was also a parasitic type, the man knew to give him a very large portion.

"Sister-complex called this morning by the way. He says he has a mission for the four of us."

"Really? Tryde and me too?" Timothy asked his head snapping up.

"Yes we too." The Noah answered while petting the little companion on his head.

"Yeah my first mission! So what's it about? Whose ghost-ass do we get to kick?"

Kanda could help but snort at the brat's enthusiasm, Allen was unable to keep his smile in and Tryde was the one to actually answer.

"We don't know yet. Komui will tell us when he briefs us at HQ."

A pout appeared on the wolf-boy's face. After the whole Kumolin/shrinking Kanda incident he was quite wary of the scientist. Not that anyone could blame the guy!

"Eat your breakfast Tim. The sooner we see Komui, the quicker we can go on this mission."

"Yes master!"

The look of utter surprise and embarrassment on Tryde's face was almost the exact same look Kanda had worn before he got used to being called 'master'.

XOXOX

"Ah now of you to join us. Please take a seat."

Seeing as how every – but really every – available surface was packed full with papers, the four wisely chose to remain standing.

"May I introduce you to your fellow team members for this case? First we have Chaoji…"

"I refuse! There is no way in hell that I'm working together with not only one but two whores!"

"What did you call them?" The Japanese exorcist asked threateningly causing the albino to grab his hand in case his master might hit the other exorcist.

"Please children, don't fight. Chaoji if you don't want to work with them, then you are of this case."

"What! Why would you chose those things above me?"

"Those things are human beings, just like you and me. They just happen to have a few extra 'attributes' attached to them. And as for the reason… both have a higher synchronization-rate than you and there attacking power is also much stronger."

The purple-haired scientist's voice had taken on an edge that warned the Chinese man not the push the subject.

In response the teen simply huffed and stormed out of the room leaving silence in his wake.

"So… euhm… let's continue. The Noah's accompanying you will be Mercym and Fiddler."

"Will someone replace Chaoji?"

"I'll send Timcanpy and Kink in his place."

Allen's ears perked up at that. He had always liked those two. Especially the younger blonde who made him smile most of the time.

"Okay so you'll be going to Japan. In the countryside there is a house that is hunted. I'm sorry but that is all the information that we have for now. Dismissed!"

XOXOX

The way Timothy acted in the airplane reminded Allen of his first flight. Face plastered to the small windows and looking at everything in awe. Poor Tryde was stuck having to answer a million different questions.

In the mean time the albino took in the appearance of the two Noahs. If his calculations were correct he should have met them all by now. Except that Adam-guy everyone keeps quiet about.

The first guy – Mercym – was black with black spiky hair and sunglasses covering his eyes. But the fox-boy could guess that they were a golden yellow like the other Noahs. A small beard also covered his chin. But the weirdest thing about his appearance were the seven crosses on his forehead.

Fiddler on the other hand had long brown hair that reminded Allen of the color of fallen leaves in autumn. His eyes were golden and he too had seven crosses running across his forehead. He wore triangular earrings and he had this dreamy expression on his face.

"So why does this guy have these weird dots on his forehead?" Timothy innocently asked while pointing at Link. That and Timcanpy's laughter following that statement pulled the white-haired companion out of his thoughts.

"Timothy!"

"What?"

"You can't ask someone such a personal question."

"Oh, I'm sorry mister."

"I don't mind. These dots represent my C.R.O.W.-training. The dots are applied when you start and the eye tattoos when you finish and have spend two years in the field."

"How come Alma doesn't have them?" Allen asked while sitting upright in his chair."

"Alma is someone who specializes in defense. So he didn't need to receive a special training. Attacking with our elemental power is dangerous so therefore we had extensive training."

"But you didn't finish?" Now curious as to why Link didn't have the eye tattoos the fox-boy went on questioning the blonde.

"I did, but after the first year I was all alone in a fight with a very powerful psychic. He destroyed both my Dark Matter and my kneecap. Which is why I'm not of much use in the field."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Why you weren't the one to destroy it were you? Besides it has been so long that I'm used to it by now."

"Can I ask anther question?" Timothy asked. Seeing as how the blonde nodded he continued: "If it is dangerous for you to be on the field why do you come with us?"

"Believe me when we say that that guy can still fight. Even with his knee and Dark Matter gone." Mercym said before somebody else could answer.

Allen and Timothy now looked at Link in a whole new light. And both were wondering just how the man fought but they were to afraid to ask.

"That and I don't want to be apart from Timcanpy." Hands intertwined and the most wonderful smile appeared on the younger blonde's face.

The albino knew what the other two had to be feeling but in the green-haired companion's eyes one could read jealousy. But Allen was sure that even the wolf-boy will find the perfect lover for himself.

"Hey guys I think we are about to land." For the first time on the flight Fiddler spoke. His voice was like his expression: dreamy and soft.

Nearly everyone buckled themselves in except for Timothy, who was once again pressed to the window so that he could get his first glimpse of Japan.

XOXOX

A half-hour drive separated the house and the city of Tokyo. Arriving at their destination Allen was surprised to find that this time the house wasn't very big

"It aren't only mansions that get haunted you know?" Kanda said when he saw the expression on his companion's face.

The albino wanted to answer that but was distracted when he saw Timothy burying his face into Tryde's neck, all the while whimpering. Fang had jumped down from her spot on Timcanpy's shoulder and was now trying to comfort the scared companion by petting his hair.

"This place is evil."

Going up to the young boy, the fox-boy took over the hug.

"I know but it is something that you will feel whenever you go onto a mission. You never get used to it but how hard you feel it will change. Besides whatever happens your Innocence will do everything it can to keep you safe."

"That and I'm sure your master will also cover your ass." Mercym said causing both companions to blush. Kanda and Tryde just glared at the man.

"What? I didn't mean it that way." The Noah tried to defend himself while shrugging his shoulders.

"Regardless of how you meant it we should introduce ourselves before the woman watching us calls the police." Link said, sounding just a little bit annoyed.

The all looked up and saw indeed a woman looking at them with suspicion in her eyes. At her side a little girl was standing, literally hiding her face in the woman's skirt.

Seeing as how the older blonde was the least suspicious looking one out of all of them, he approached the front door. Before he could ring the bell the woman opened.

"What do you people want?"

'Friendly woman.' Allen thought and he could see that the same thought was also running through his boyfriend's mind.

"We are send by the Black Order Psychic Research Center. You called them because you thought your house is haunted."

"I did, please do come inside. I apologize for the rude welcoming but ever since that camera crew made that story about my house, I've been having calls and visits from people wanting to experience said hauntings. It's driving me nuts!"

"We understand." The woman proceeded to direct them to a fairly large living room where the child was already seated on the sofa. Her big eyes firmly locked on the two companions.

"My name is Naomi Katsuhara and this is my daughter Gina."

The woman was of average height with sleek black hair that reached her shoulders, her slanted eyes were a very dark blue, almost black. While at the moment she looked kind of disheveled, they could all see that she was a beautiful woman with a certain air of authority surrounding her.

The girl was almost the same age as Timothy, maybe one or two years younger. She had dark brown hair that reached her mid back and her eyes were a light brown.

"So could you tell us about your experience? It could help us determine what we are dealing with." Since he made the initial contact, the older blonde continued leading the conversation.

"Well, it's mostly things that go missing and then turn back up somewhere entirely else. I've heard weird knocking noses in the middle of the night. Sometimes without any reason, the temperature suddenly drops drastically and once I saw this white from behind the window. But I'm not entirely sure…"

"Why not?"

"I had just woken up and was still sleepy so it could just be a figment of my imagination."

"I somehow doubt it. Has your daughter ever experienced anything?"

The little girl rigorously shook her head but nobody believed her. They had all seen the brief flash of fear in her eyes. But for now they would let it rest, sooner or later they would find out the truth.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"We would like to set up cameras, microphones and thermometers in every room. Then we'll retire to our rooms and see if something happened in the morning."

"Why wait so long?" Fear was becoming more prominent in Naomi's voice.

"Some ghosts do not like visitors. They will refrain from doing anything until the unknown people either disappear or until they are used to it. These ghosts are not that malicious."

"Then you have the ghosts that respond instantly to try and get people away. They are the ones you should be afraid of since they more often than not will attack." Timcanpy continued where his lover broke off.

"I just want to know one thing: can you help me get rid of the ghost?"

"Madam we promise to do everything in our power to help you and keep both you and your daughter safe."

"Thank you…"

Both Timothy and Allen retired to the room, exhausted from the long flight. The others went to install the necessary equipment to catch this ghost.

* * *

TBC…

Please drop a REVIEW. The will help me forget my pain... (that and Ibuprofene)

**Next chapter**: The ghost makes itself known and Timothy experiences his first encounter in the Dreamscape. With guidance from Allen of course.

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	21. Tomoko

**Ghost Hunters**

**Chapter twenty-one: Tomoko**

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, Link x Timcanpy and Madarao x Alma. Some hints of Neah x Tyki. And for the anonoumous (I totally spelled that wrong xD) reviewer judaiteito I've put in a hint of Crowned Clown x Mugen.

**Warning(s)**: language, ooc-ness,

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own anything... Neither do I own Ghost Hunt on which this arc is largly based.

**A.N.:** Again sorry for the long wait but with my dad in the hospital and me working on a cosplay and three stories at the same time, I didn't have a lot of it to write ^^"

Oh and I busted my knee . Hurts like hell and then some stupid asshole somehow sucseeded in stabbing his (closed) umbrella backwards and right onto my kneecap. Needless to say I nearly murdered him...

This chapter is **dedictated** to **noname1998** for the lovely review. Although for the record I'm totally in the mood to write ^^ I'm working on three stories posted here on , two that will be posted (one is a request fic from hypnosia) and two for another fandom(s) (Weiss Kreuz and Kingdom Hearts). They are all written down on paper, I just lack the time to type them over on the computer ^^"

Please enjoy the chapter ^^

* * *

_The darkness all around him was more than familiar by now. The presence of another exorcist next to him wasn't. He looked up from Timothy to Tsukikami who had just appeared before them._

"_How come we are both here?"_

"_I wanted someone to guide my accommodator since he's still so young. Besides… any exorcist can come into the Dreamscape at any time, even when someone else is already there."_

"_What's the Dreamscape?" Timothy's voice was still filled with sleep when he asked that._

"_It's the place where you can communicate with Innocence. From here on out we are usually shown scenes from the past that ultimately have something to do with the mission we are on. And if we are injured we can relax and get better here."_

"_Nice explanation Allen-chan."_

"_So who's he?" The wolf-boy asked while pointing at Tsukikami._

"_That's your Innocence."_

"_Cooooooooooooolllllll…"_

"_By the way where is Clowned Crown? I would have thought he would have been here to see me?"_

"_He's busy… With Mugen, if you catch my drift." The Innocence suggestively wriggled his eyebrow. But Allen's blank look was more than enough to convey that no… he did not get Tsukikami's drift._

"_Hey can I ask another question? Why is this place called the '_Dreamscape'_?"_

"_That's because…"_

But they would never know why since at that exact moment both companions woke up at the same time.

"Allen, Timothy we have a problem." That was all Mercym said before disappearing out of the door.

XOXOX

"Master what happened?" The albino cried out as soon as he saw Kanda support a bleeding Link.

His dark haired lover just nodded his head towards Gina's room. There everything was turned upside down. And I mean everything… The furniture, the carpet, every book and paper and pencil.

The little girl herself was crying loudly into her mother's shoulder, saying over and over again that she did not do this. How could she after all? She was just a little girl without any special powers.

"We heard screaming but when we came close to the room something attacked Howard." A shaking Timcanpy said, looking extremely pale.

"Link, do you think you could do that hypnotizing-trick of yours? Please?" Mercym asked while Fiddler guided the two females towards the living room.

"Are you going to hypnotize them?" Timothy was more than a little curious to see how that worked.

"Yes, sometimes people unconsciously are able to release great burst of power when they are under a lot of stress. So we implant a suggestion. If it happens we are dealing with humans who have supernatural powers. If not, then we have a ghost on our hands." Tryde explained to his young charge.

After that they all went inside were Naomi and Gina were already seated on the sofa in front of a lamp. Both Kanda and Tryde held back their companions while Timcanpy led a limping Link over to the chair situated behind the table with the lamp on it.

"Look at the red dot and concentrate only on my voice. Your eyelids will grow heavy and the only thing to register in your head is the light going on and off. On and off. On and off…"

Together with what the older blonde was saying the red light started flicking slowly. It was more than clear that the two were solely focused on it.

"A vase will be placed into a circle drawn by crayon. By morning the case will have moved out of the circle."

He finished his little experiment by shutting of the lamp. Timcanpy place the vase on the table and drew a circle around it. The two females shook their heads groggily before looking shocked at the lamp. Naomi then picked up her daughter and without another word they went up stairs towards the mother's bedroom.

"Maybe it is for the better if we to, try to get a little sleep." Fiddler suggested and everyone nodded their head.

XOXOX

"_Welcome back." Crowned Clown greeted when his accommodator and Timothy found themselves back inside the Dreamscape. "But I'm afraid that we don't have much time so let's go back into the past for now."_

_They couldn't even protest when suddenly they were in some sort of wooded chamber. Before them a little girl was bouncing a ball up and down when she suddenly spotted a man standing _

_The man beckoned her over and with a reflex Timothy reached forward as to stop the girl from disappearing._

"_NO DON'T GO WITH HIM!"_

"_No matter what you try, the past can't be changed. That girl can't be saved anymore." Crown said with a sad smile on his face._

_In the time it had taken the two to have their little conversation, the girl had grabbed the man's hand and was led out of the open door. Behind the exorcist a woman came running screaming: "TOMOKO! PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY DAUGHTER AWAY! TOMOKO!" But she was too late._

"_So what's the connection between this and the ghost?" Allen asked his Innocence._

"_You'll find out later."_

That was the last thing his Innocence said before the two companions had a normal sleep for the rest of the night.

XOXOX

The next morning everyone stepped into the living room with apprehension to see what had happened with the vase. They had mixed feelings when they saw it standing untouched in the circle.

"So I guess we have a ghost on our hands…" Was the only thing Mercym said before they all went back to their room. The two companions seated themselves on the lap of their masters, something that Timcanpy also did. Fiddler and Mercym seated themselves on the floor.

"So what now?"

"See what we can dig up about past owners? And I'll make sure to look for someone who had a daughter named Tomoko." Allen had told Link about his and Timothy's dream when he had just woken up.

A knock sounded on the door and Naomi pocked her head inside.

"Can I talk to about something please?"

"Of course." Link and Timothy moved themselves to the floor so that their client could sit down on the bed.

"Well a few days ago I found my daughter talking to her doll. And then… The doll talked back! She said that Gina shouldn't have any friends. If she did then the doll would make her life miserable."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"I thought I might have been imagining things but seconds ago when I went to search for her, the doll was staring at me! That thing was staring at me!"

"I'll go and try to exorcise it." Kanda offered while the others tried to calm the – near hysterics – woman down. Allen walked out after him, curious to see what his lover was planning.

"Go and try to get the doll from her. Then come meet me at the garden."

The albino just nodded and walked towards the girl's room. There he gently knocked on the door and waited for the 'come in'. Poking his head around the doorframe he saw Gina sitting on her bed with the doll on her lap.

The doll had brown hair, green eyes and a red dress on. The companion had to admit that it was sinister looking, and he could feel shivers running down his spine.

"Hey Naomi, we were wondering if we could borrow your doll for a moment. You will get her back but first we want to try something out if you don't mind?"

"But Lily doesn't want to be away from me…" The girl started to pout adorably and Allen almost felt guilty about what he was about to do. Almost… Now if the doll was less scary looking then he would have been feeling guilty.

"I'm sure Lily wouldn't mind making new friends. And I promise that I will take good care of her. You trust me right?"

"Of course." A little hesitantly the girl held out the doll for the albino to take. Once he had it, Allen made a beeline for the garden. More than glad to get rid of the thing. He could swear that it was staring at him with her creepy looking green beads that resembled her eyes.

"Here take it!" He nearly threw the thing at his boyfriend who caught it without any problem. Placing the doll in a box he began scanting some weird incantation. Finishing with that he placed the lid on the box and threw it in a garbage can.

Striking a match he set the can on fire, and then the two of them waited until the box was incarnated. After half an hour, the box was indeed reduced to nothing but ashes. However the doll wasn't. And it was staring straight at them with a scowl on her perfect porcelain face.

"It didn't work… How can it not work?"

"There is some serious strong ghost taking control of that doll."

"But why a doll. Isn't it easier to take over a human body?"

"No. Besides doll were first made so that wandering ghosts could find a place to rest. They were nothing more that vessels that could be used. It was only much later that children started to play with them."

"I never knew that…"

"Not many people do."

"So what now?"

"We wait until we find something to lure out spirit."

At his companion's blank look he elaborated: "Ghost always stay on this earth because they either want something or because they are searching for something. When we found out what it is we can use that information to exercise them."

"If that is how you exorcise them, why did you use your Innocence the first two times then?"

"Sometimes ghost just like to be evil and won't let themselves be guided into the afterlife." Kanda answered as if it was obvious. Which it kind of was…

"For now, I'll ask Link to put a seal on it, and put a protection charm on Gina just in case."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get Timothy and go to sleep. See if your Innocence is willing to share some more information." A sigh and a scowl. "God I really hate these kind of cases! Once we get back to HQ I'm kicking Komui's butt for sending us on it!"

Reaching up, Allen placed a small kiss in hopes of calming his master down. And surprisingly enough it seemed to work. Slipping his hand into the much larger one, the two went back upstairs to start their second attack plan. They would not be brought down by a mere ghost!

* * *

TBC…

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but it was either to post this or have you guys wait another week... Hope you forgive me and I promise to make it up to you with the next chatper ^^ And now I'm off to bed since it is 23h30 here in Belgium and I'm dead on my feet! Good night :)

Please drop a REVIEW. I like them ^^

**Next chapter**: More of the ghost's past is revealed and the team makes a plan to exorcise the spirit without having to use their Innocence. But can they keep Gina save or will the possesed doll get to her first?

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	22. Saya

Ghost Hunters

Chapter 22: Saya

Warnings: slight ooc, little bit dark, short chapter.

Disclaimer: Neither do I own DGM or Ghost Hunt. If I did I wouldn't be writing_ fan_fiction...

A.N.: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG WAIT. Almost 3 months... And I don't have any excuses either, I just lost my drive to write any of my DGM stories. Every time I tried my focus jumped to either my Kingdom Hearts one or it went to the recently explored territory of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But normally the next chapter won't take so long for me to get up. Maybe two weeks at the most. AGAIN I AM SO SORRY...

* * *

_When one normally enters the Dreamscape all they can see is darkness surrounding them. But not this time, this time everything was covered in blinding whiteness. And unlike most of the other times it wasn't Crowned Clown waiting for him. Instead it was a familiar gypsy-like woman._

"_Charity Bell! What are you doing here?" The Companion was so surprised to see her here. Thinking about it... the last time he did was when he was healing his wounds from the Transylvanian mission and she sung that beautiful song for him._

"_Well you van thank your Innocence and Mugen for that. Because they are currently to busy screwing like rabbits someone else has to 'guide' you. And that someone just happens to be me. Besides Daisya's busy pestering General Tiedoll so I doubt that he'll mind..."_

_Allen turned a vivid shade of red at the thought of the two 'screwing like rabbits'. Quickly shaking his head to get rid of that rather disturbing picture forming in his head, he prepared himself for whatever the woman was going to show him. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be good. Or at least his intuition thought that it wouldn't be something good._

_The woman's eyes sparkled with laughter at the sight of the albino's blush. The boy was just too cute! Still having a little smile on her face, she took his left – deformed – hand in her own and began guiding him through the past._

_The first image she showed him was that of the little girl being taken away by the man. As soon as the two are out of sight a woman came running out, screaming the girl's name over and over in her steadily rising panic. It was clear that she was near hysterics when she couldn't find her daughter._

"_TOMOKO! TOMOKO! NO! MY TOMOKO! PLEASE GIVE HER BACK! PLEASE! I WANT HER BACK! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" The woman collapsed on the ground with her hands covering her face as she continued to scream for her daughter. She pleaded with the man who was far away by now and the sight of it all tore at the hearts of the onlookers. Because she had her face covered the woman never saw the yellow ball floating on the pond's surface. It was the same ball Tomoko had been playing with before the man took her away._

_The scene faded and then changed for another one. This time the woman was standing in front of an extremely angry man. She was still crying her heart out while trying to explain something to the other. However the man paid no heed to it. Instead he even went as far as to slap her face. The force was enough to send her flying to the ground._

"_That the girl's mother, Saya, and her husband Hibari. As you have probably noticed by now he's angry with her. He's saying that it is her fault that Tomoko was kidnapped. He claimed that Saya's love for her daughter was insufficient and that is way the mysterious man was able to take her away."_

"_And was it so?" Brown eyes filled with surprised locked with silver ones and the black-haired Innocence shook her head._

"_Not at all. Saya was distracted at the time by someone asked the way. In fact the husband was the one who hated Tomoko. That's why he hired someone to kidnap her. Later he also ordered his accomplice to kill her."_

"_WHAT? Why would he do that?" Then again Allen himself had been tortured in some research facility so he shouldn't be so surprised by the evilness of some people out there._

"_Hibari felt as if his wife loved him less no that she was a mother. In order to get her attention back he took away the 'thing' that distracted it in the first place: Tomoko." The grip on his hand tightened and the Companion leaned closer to the warmth provided by the female Innocence._

_Again the scene faded and changed and now the woman could be seen standing in front of what appeared to be a well. The look in her eyes was so empty and lifeless that it startled Allen. And then she threw herself in the well. Not being able to take it any more the albino turned his head._

"_She was already death inside... Her heart never healed from the pain of losing her daughter so she took the only option that was left for her. She took her own life." Charity Bell hugged him in an attempt to comfort him. It didn't help much. The fox-boy was still highly disturbed by what he had learned. How could someone do that to his own family? How could he just kill his daughter and drive his wife to suicide? He asked as much._

"_I don't know... But what I do know is that Saya's death was only the beginning. Even in death she could not find the peace she craved for so much. So she started looking for her daughter and in her search she took the lives of all the children who ever lived in this house. She 'adopted' them, cares for them until the moment when she and her own daughter are reunited."_

_The woman's voice had taken on a sad edge. Even if she was merely a 'piece' of Innocence used to fight ghosts with, she still had the mother-instinct that many woman are gifted with. An instinct quite noticeable when she was around a certain white-haired Companion._

"_Oh and Allen? She targets children between the ages of 5 and 10. You might want to warn that hot-headed wannebe samurai of yours to keep out an extra eye for Timothy's and Gina's health." With that the whiteness faded until he was left looking up at the ceiling of his temporally room._

XOXOX

The soft stroking of his ears never failed to calm the Companion down after the '_nightmares_' he so often suffered from. Especially after a visit to the Dreamscape it helped him to relax.

"Have you been here a long time master?" The albino aksed while he turned his head to the side. Lying next to him in the bed was Kanda, whose long hair was spread out across the pillow it was lying on.

"Not that long." Shrugging his shoulders he continued: "Maybe an hour or so?" The hand in his hair slid down and cupped a porcelain cheek. Reaching forward he planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "So what did you see?" The Japanese exorcist listened carefully while his Companion spoke. But the older teen didn't seem very surprised at the revelation.

"Komui called us when you were asleep. He said he researched the history of the house and found a link between all the deaths of the children. We decided that it is for the better to bring Naomi and Gina to a safe-house. Timothy and Tryde will guard it. That way the ghost can't target him."

"Have they already left?" Allen perked up at the thought that the other Companion left without saying goodbye. He didn't want that.

"Not yet. Link is still in the progress of preparing everything for their journey. Would you like to see them off?"

"Yes please!"

Kanda smile, a sight not many had the privilege to see. "Alright then." And before he got off the bed he placed another quick kiss on his Moyashi's lips.

* * *

TBC

I know it may be a rather disappointing chapter for some but I do hope that you can spare me some REVIEWS...

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda

P.S.: Thank you for all the kind words everyone gave me in my darkest time. They helped me get over it a little bit. It's still hard for me to grasp the reality of my dad's death but I'm getting there just give me some more time.


	23. Reunion

"So why exactly are we doing this again?" The fox-boy asked as he lit up another candle. There were about a 100 black candles arranged in some sort of weird pattern. Taking a closer look he saw that they formed some sort of five-pointed star. Unconsciously Allen rubbed the scar above his left eye when he realized that it was form was a pentagram. But why would they need it. Couldn't they just exorcise the ghost by using their Innocence?

"In order to get rid of Saya without using our Innocence we are going to hold a séance of some sort. Hopefully we can convince her to pass to the next world that way." Kanda explained as he patted his Moyashi's ears. The Japanese teen really seemed to like doing that.

"And who is going to do this séance? Please don't tell me it's me?" The albino became quite scared at that thought. Who knew what the ghost would try to do to him then?

"No worries my sweet darling nephew, I'm the one who always does the channelling since ghosts aren't able to possess me no matter how hard they try." Arms wrapped around thin shoulders and as a result the white-haired Companion nearly jumped from fright.

"N-Ne-Neah!" Clutching his chest Allen tried to calm down his racing heart. Behind him he could hear Kanda growl something that in turn caused Neah to glare at the long-haired male.

"Stop it you two. Let's just get this over with so that we can all go home." Tyki said while stepping out of the Ark. The Portuguese man seemed quite irritated and unhappy to be there. The fox-boy wondered why since it was the first time he had ever seen the man in this mood since meeting him.

"When Neah performs a séance he always refuses Tyki sex until 2 weeks after the channelling. What you see now is an already sex deprived Noah. It's quite astonishing that he isn't smoking a pack of cigarettes by now." Fiddler explained as he came closer to the Companion and his older lover.

"Shut up!" Tyki snapped, something that earned him a look of disdain from his lover. Muttering a silent 'sorry' he pulled out a cigarette but the brown-haired Noah stopped him before he could lit it.

"Don't smoke in a house that isn't your own." Sighing the older Noah walked towards the door. He really needed a smoke, even if it meant that he should do it outside.

"Before I can do the séance I would like to get up-to-date with the case. It also would be even more helpful if you could tell me everything you know about the child. Tomoko was it? In particular I would like to know her date of birth and her supposed date of death."

It was Mercym who took it up to himself to tell the whole story to his fellow Noah while Fiddler lead Allen and Kanda to the kitchen to make them some food. The man might not be as good as Jerry back at HQ but he was still more than decent.

An hour later everything and everyone was ready for the channelling. Neah seated himself in the middle of the pentagram. Like always he was a little bit nervous. Even if a ghost could possess him that didn't mean that they could not seriously hurt him. Or worse kill him...

Except for the long black candles there wasn't any light in the room. The darkness gave the whole idea an extra dimension so frightening that Allen seated himself in his master's lap in hopes of getting some comfort. When Kanda wrapped his arms around the small waist, the fox-boy felt a little bit safer than before.

Tyki stepped forward just as Neah began muttering some weird words. "Saya we wish to speak to you. Show yourself!"

Before them a black figure appeared with her long hair hanging loosely in her face. Even as a ghost Saya still had the same beauty she had possessed in life. But the eyes filled with hate and the frown on her face gave her such a feral look that everyone was taken aback for a few moments.

"What do you want? Why are you here? Do you have Tomoko?" At the last question the woman's head turned around in a full 180 degree to look at Allen and Kanda. "That's not Tomoko, it's too old."

"And _Allen_ is a boy." Tyki replied obviously a little pissed that the woman referred to the Companion as _it_. "We called you here to make a deal."

"A deal?" The head turned back towards the Portuguese man and the cracking sound it made while doing that was enough to make the fox-boy sick.

"Yes a deal. If you release the souls of the children you hold captive I'll return Tomoko to you." As the sentence finished the ghost led out a roar as she charged forward, fully intending to kill Tyki given the change. But Tyki was the Noah of Pleasure and as such he could choose what to though and what not. He choose not to touch Saya and so the ghastly figure fell through him.

"Now now, let's play nice."

"GIVE ME BACK TOMOKO!"

It was getting more than clear that you just couldn't talk with the woman because of all the hate consuming her. So the two Noahs decided to use plan B: channel Tomoko's spirit. Taking a deep breath and ending the long spell he had been reciting Neah began glowing until the faint outline of a little girl was projected onto him.

When he spoke it was not his voice but the high octaves of a little girl as well. "Mommy!"

"TOMOKO!" Running forward to give her daughter a hug, Saya slammed into some sort of invisible wall that protected the pentagram and the Noah inside of it.

"See your daughter was in good condition. She was in heaven all these years and if you release the children than you can join her." Tyki tried persuading the woman again.

"I can't." The frown and look of hate was gone and in it's stead it left a woman broken by the knowledge that she had lost the only child she ever had. "I've took lives, I killed myself and most of all I was a bad mother. I do not deserve to be in heaven."

"Mommy that's not true. It wasn't your fault. If Tomoko hadn't gone with that man then none of this would have happened. Please mommy I don't want to lose you again." The little girl cried using Neah's body. It was weird to see it but at the same time it was so entrancing that nobody could find it himself to look away from the scene in front of them.

"You can reach heaven. If you let the children go then we will make sure that the two of you will be reunited."

"Thank you." Besides Saya little black figures shot up from the floor before they turned into golden counterparts of the children they were once were. With cries of 'mommy' and 'daddy' they floated upwards towards the ceiling passing through it without any problem seeing as they were ghosts.

"Hey Saya would you like to know who was really responsible for your daughters disappearance?"

"Hibari. I know."

"Huh?"

"When I was still haunting this place without harming a child I saw that he had another relationship with a widow. The woman had a 9 year old son and Hibari hated him with all his might. One night I witnessed him strangling the boy in his sleep."

"What happened to that woman?"

"She saw it too and then reported him to the police. Hibari was executed and that woman lived on until she found love for a third time. She also gave birth to a little boy and girl, they were twins. That woman was a lot stronger than I will ever be."

"Everyone is strong in there own way. Now are you ready to get going?" A nod and then Tomoko pulled herself free from Neah body to run forward and envelop her mother in a bone-crushing hug. While having a huge smile on her face Saya turned golden before she and her daughter disappeared into thin air. Behind them they could see the first rays of the new dawn shining in.

With a smile on his face Neah collapsed but luckily for him Tyki was there to catch him. Otherwise he would have landed in the mass of candles and who knew what would have happened then? The Portuguese man didn't seem very upset that his lover fainted. In fact it looked to Allen like he knew that it would happen. Then again it was more than possible that every séance took so much out of the brown-haired Noah.

"Don't worry that guy is very resilient. Give him a hour and then he'll be ready to open up the ark and then we can go home." Kanda said as he wrapped his arms around the fox-boy's shoulder. Looking up the Companion was surprised when his lover gave him a short kiss.

"Hey Master...?"

"What?"

"I'm tired."

The Japanese teen smiled and hugged the smaller teen even closer. He was glad that this case was over. Looking over at a fussing Tyki and laughing Neah he was more than glad that the brown-haired Noah had been able to exorcise the ghost. "Hey Moyashi when we get home let's lock ourself into the apartment and sleep for an entire day."

Looking down he saw that his Companion was already half asleep. "I love you Allen." And a kiss was pressed between the soft, twitching fox-ears.

* * *

Tadaa! And my sincerest apologies for the long wait but I've got a job now and working 35 hours a week as a cashier in a very popular store in the biggest shopping street of Belgium leaves me so tired that I just don't have the energy any more to type.

Anyway please leave me a REVIEW to tell me what you thought ^^

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda

P.S.: this story is slowly coming to it's end. Only about 5 chapters left before we have to say goodby to fox!Allen. :(


	24. Epilogue

**Title**: Ghost Hunters

**Epilogue**

**Warnings**: O.O.C. and fluff.

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, Lavi x Lenalee, Madarao x Alma and Link x Timcampy.

**Disclaimer**: I just own the idea and even then it's based on another anime... ^^"

**A.N**.: I can just imagine all your faces going "huh? Epilogue? But wasn't there another arc planned?" Well you're right but unfortunately I don't have the inspiration any more to continue writing this story. This left me with two choices:

A) put it on indefinably hiatus or just drop it entirely and leave you all hanging.

B) write the epilogue and (if I ever write it) post the last arc as a separate story (either spin-off or mini-sequel). The last option seemed the best for me.

I also understand that some may be angry and upset with me now but frankly I don't care. It's my fic and when the inspiration is gone, it's better to stop writing it then just to upload stupid chapters that no-one likes. I apologize and I hope that some of you may understand the reasoning behind it.

Even so I hope that you will enjoy this chapter as much as you did the others ^^

* * *

When they arrived back home from their mission in Japan, the first thing Kanda and Allen did was crash onto the bed, not even bothering to undress. Their latest case had been quite exhausting. Both mentally and physically...

The next morning they awoke in each other's arms. Both smelled like sweat and had a morning breath but they didn't care. The Japanese teen was softly stroking the white fox-ears which caused the Companion to purr softly. Oh how they wished this moment could last forever!

"We should take a shower in case Alma decides to come by." Kanda said but he maid no move to get out of bed.

"Hmm..." Silver eyes slowly opened – when had he closed them? - and locked with dark blue. Love and devotion were plain to see in them as the albino leant forward and kissed his master on the nose. "Come on!" With a big smile Allen got up and pulled Kanda out of bed.

"Can we take a shower together?" The fox-boy asked while cutely cocking his head to the side. Even if Kanda had wanted to say no, he couldn't! Besides a shower with the boy sounded like heaven to his right now. So the Japanese teen said nothing but simply pulled the albino in for a kiss.

Half an hour later they had breakfast together while watching the morning news. Neither cared much for it but it was a good way to keep up with all the things happening in the world. "And today the biggest, most luxurious hotel opened it door in the city of New Orleans! Although the renovations took longer than first expected, the result is something worth seeing." Behind the female reported stood a tall white building that looked awfully familiar to them.

"Hey isn't that where my first case was?"

"I think it is..."

"Do you think that maybe we could stay a night there. You know without any ghosts lurking around?"

"You mean like on a vacation?" The older one said as he wrapped the smaller one in an embrace. "Maybe Komui can arrange something for us...?"

"I'd like that." An innocent smile made him look like an angel. One with fox-ears and a fox-tail... But an angel none the less. Oh dear God! Kanda was defiantly turning into a sap! Yet somehow he was beyond caring.

Their lovely-dovely was harshly interrupted by the shrill sound of a cell phone ringing. With a grunt the older teen went to answer it. He said nothing except for the occasional "yeah" and "okay". He muttered a quick "See you then." before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Allen asked, being the curious creature that he is.

"It was Alma. He's coming over around noon to pack his stuff because he's moving in with Madarao."

"Really? That's great!"

"It is." The older teen nodded while agreeing with his Companion. "That way you can have your own room if you want. Or we can turn Alma's room into library."

"The library sounds great. Besides I can't sleep if I'm not lying next to you..." The boy whispered softly, as if scared to admit it.

"Whatever you want." A small – unusual – smile played across the black-haired teen's lips. "But we should get changed into something comfortable since he asked us to start packing already sp that he can begin moving boxes right away."

The albino nodded and walked towards his shared bedroom. Rummaging through the closet he found a pair of sweatpants (with a hole in them for his tail) and a black T-shirt. Kanda walked in after him and dressed in a similar outfit. Only his shirt was sleeveless and his pants were in some sort of Asian style.

Getting some boxes ready next to the door to Alma's bedroom. They were just getting started when their doorbell rang. The Japanese teen looked up in wonder. Who-ever it was, it could definatly not be Alma. Hey Moyashi could you get that?"

It's Allen!" But the fox-boy went to open the door anyway. Standing in the doorway were Lavi and Lenalee. Both wore comfortable clothing just like the other two and they had boxes in their hands.

"Hello Moyashi! We came to help Alma move ~" The redhead nearly sang.

"How did you know?" The albino asked before remembering what they other called him and then he added: "And it's ALLEN! Say it with me A-L-L-E-N!" Seriously would it hurt them to drop that irritating nickname for him. He wasn't a bean sprout damn it!

"Alma called and asked us to help him because he figured you two would be to busy to do anything." Lenalee explained to him.

"Too busy doing what exactly?" Kanda asked as he slung his arm around the shoulders of his Companion.

"Well screwing like rabbits of course." Instantly Allen blushed bright red and the Japanese teen scowled. Lavi was a very lucky man that Mugen was no-where near the front door or he would be missing his head right now. Unluckily for him his girlfriend _was_ in reach and so the Chinese girl slapped him on the back of his head. Really hard...

"Aww Lena why did you do that?" He whined as he clutched the sore spot.

"You deserved that for being a pervert."

"Can we continue with the packing?" The Japanese teen asked irritated. "I want to have some stuff packed before Alma arrives with Madarao."

"Of course Yuu!"

"Don't call me that!" And was once Lavi was hit on his head, only this time by Kanda...

XOXOX

Like he had said on the phone that morning, the older Japanese male arrived at the apartment around noon, together with Madarao. Both were dressed in jeans and T-shirt that were easy to move around in. The blue-haired male had even hired a small van to help move all the boxes...

"Hello little brother are you happy to see me?" The black-haired male asked as soon as he entered through the door.

"I'm happy to see you leave..." Was Kanda's reply which caused his 'older brother' to start pouting. Allen could even swear he'd heard the other mutter: "How mean."

With the combined strength of the four older males – Allen and Lenalee were forbidden from hefting heavy things – everything was moved to the van in less than a quarter of an hour.

"Moyashi stay here, I won't be gone for long." Kanda said as he kissed the boy goodbye before getting into Madarao's van. Leaving behind his Companion with the Chinese girl.

"So Allen tell me... How is life with our temperamental wannabe-samurai?" Lenalee asked, truly curious to know how the Japanese teen handled his Companion.

"It's good. I admit that in the beginning I was a little bit scared but he has treated me so kindly and now there is not a thing in this world that I love more than him... Maybe not even Mana." A loving look entered his silver eyes as he thought about all the good times they had.

"And how about being an exorcist? Have you gotten used to it?" The girl just asked a random question because she had problems trying to imagine Kanda as '_kind_'.

"Can anyone ever get used to it?"

"I guess not." The female exorcist shrugged her shoulders. It was true in a way. No matter how many ghosts one saw in their life, no one could get used to it. And no one should... "But other than that, do you regret being an exorcist? Lenalee continued to question the younger boy.

"Regret it? No... Being an exorcist has given me a purpose in life. And in a way it has brought me closer to my master" The fox-boy was silent for a while, looking as if he was deep in thoughts before he continued talking: "You know, just this morning I was thinking about how grateful I was for Tiedoll buying me. That way he has brought Kanda into my life... And you, and Lavi, Alma, Timcampy and all the others. He took me away from my abusive home with Cross and gave me a new one with you guys. In a way he gave me a family...

By the end of his little speech the girl was close to tears. "Oh Allen I hope that you and Kanda will forever be happy with each other. And if you ever need anything, you know where to find me." With that she pulled the fox-boy into a tight hug.

"Thanks Lenalee. Hey, will you help me make me prepare lunch for when my master returns?"

Laughing a little at the sudden change of subject, Lenalee agreed. "What do you want to make?"

"Kanda's favourite of course: Soba! And maybe some Mitorashi Dango for me."

XOXOX

The two of them had just finished cooking and Lenalee had just returned to her own apartment when the Japanese teen returned. "Moyashi I'm home! Hmm something smells nice..." Following his nose he entered the kitchen and embraced his Companion from behind. "Is that Soba?"

"Yes it is. I thought that maybe I should cook your favourite dish in order to thank you."

"Thank me? What for?"

"For being here for me. For not turning me away when we first met. For loving me like I love you..."

"You don't have to thank me for all that."

Turning around to look his master in the eyes, he spoke those three magic words right from the bottom of his heart: "I love you."

Kanda's dark-blue eyes softened as he gently whispered his reply. "I love you too." And then they were kissing, completely forgetting about the freshly made Soba and Mitarashi Dango...

* * *

The end (for now)!

Fucking hell! This story has taken nearly 2 years before I could finally complete it. And while I'm sad that I wasn't able to write the 'Disappeared Village-arc' I'm still more than satisfied with how this fic turned out.

So THANK YOU all my lovely readers for standing by my side and helping me through the hard times with you kind words ^^

Hugs and Kisses,

Chibi Mathilda


	25. Important notice!

Dear readers,

Here's a quick note to let you all know that I'm still very much alive (big surprise! ^^")! And also to apologize for not updating any of my stories in almost a year :-s

I do not have any excuses except for a lack of interest and having almost no free time what-so-ever. I'm currently working part-time while going to school and having an internship at a hospital. I also got my driver's license so a lot of time went into trying not to crash my dad's car xD

But the most important reason of my lack of updates is probably this: I HATE MY CURRENT WRITING STYLE! I re-read some of the older stories and I can't help but hate what I wrote It sounds bad, childish and it's too fast paced…

So in 2014 I'm going to rewrite every one of my stories and finish them before moving to the next one and who knows maybe I can finally finish my three ongoing series ^^ The sequence in which I'm going to work is this:

-Where I Belong

- Allen Walker and the School of Magic

- Ghost Hunters (complete rewrite AND adding extra stories!)

- Dragon/Deathly Sin/ Devil's Playground (I'm going to try and make this into one big story ^^)

I'll let you know when I take the old stories down and the new ones will have the letters 'RE' behind them (meaning: rewritten). That way you can hopefully enjoy my stories once again

Again I apologize for my lack of updating and I hope that I haven't lost any readers due to this but I promise that in 2014 I will update regularly! ^^ Thank you very much for all your patience and the next time you hear from me will be when I re-upload 'Where I Belong' :D

Also before I forget... HAPPY NEWYEAR EVERYONE!

Hugs and Kisses

Chibi Mathilda (Nicky)


End file.
